The Villain's Hero
by Halloween Godspell
Summary: Please, save me. A faint wish. A silent wish her heart had made as a tear, she promised never to shed anymore, escaped from the confines of her tightly shut eyes and told the story of how her heart had ached so painfully. "Is someone over there?" Witch au. Fem!Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Hello there! This is my new fic and a first for this fandom! I tweaked a lot of my story from the original so please have fun! There is a witch au and genderbend wherein Izuku here is a witch, just warning so as not to shock you**_. **_So if you have no problems with that then please read and have fun!_**

 ** _-xoxo Halloween G._**

* * *

 _Prologue_

The darkness blanketed her, embraced her, choked her. It was painful. She couldn't exactly point out the exact location of the pain. She hurt everywhere. All parts of her petite little body ached, screamed in pain until she went numb. Now, she wondered if she was numb from the pain or from the coldness of the storm, the night or of being alone?

She heard the sloppy wet sounds of shoes hitting the puddled ground. It was gradually becoming louder as if it neared her— as if it was for her, but she knew it wasn't.

The alley she secluded herself in—scratch that, where she was dumped in—was very far from the main street. It was abandoned. Not a single soul would happen to be there. Not a single soul except for hers.

 _Oh! Maybe some idiot lost their way._

She smiled bitterly. She was going to die in some dark pit without ever reaching the things she dreamed, without anyone knowing what had happened to her and without knowing what it was like to not be alone.

"This… is it… huh? Mmm… Goodbye… my pitiful self." She croaked and closed her eyes. That was it. There were a lot of things she regretted but she swore that when she was reborn, she'd do all the things she wasn't able to do.

 _This is enough… right?_

 _As if. Please._ _ **Save me**_ _._

A faint wish. A silent wish her heart had made as a tear, she promised never to shed anymore, escaped from the confines of her tightly shut eyes and told the story of how her heart had ached so painfully.

"Is someone over there?"

Izuku Midoriya, born an outcast to society and mankind altogether, found out she was fundamentally different to the people around her when her powers first manifested and ended taking the life of her playmate.

She didn't know from whom it came from since her parents have already died before she could even open her eyes. She was taken under the wings of a certain black-haired woman, with dark greenish tints—a woman known by the name Inko Midoriya.

The woman was warm, kind and motherly. She treated Izuku like her own child and eventually managed to mellow the frozen and stonehearted young Izuku.

Growing up, Izuku struggled to keep her growing powers at bay and hidden from the prying eyes of society. She desperately struggled to fit in with the humans but, like they say, even the best falls down sometimes.

She was out with her schoolmates, one afternoon, who called her out to the back of their school saying they had something to discuss with her. She stood in the center as they surrounded her, like a group of predator to a prey.

They said something about her seducing someone which she did not really understand all too well as she stayed still on her spot, listening to them ramble on and on. It shook her when a hand came connecting with her cheeks in a very painful and loud slap that had the area stinging, throbbing and hot from the impact.

"How dare you put your dirty claws around senpai? If you've got no one who'd want to stick it in you then don't target and dirty senpai, you slut!" the girl, who slapped Izuku, screamed angrily.

Izuku froze. She did not understand what just happened. She did not understand why she was angry. She did not know what the girl was claiming. She did not know anything at all—who this senpai was, what she did to this unnamed senpai, or why'd they call her a slut—as tears started to sting the back of her eyelids.

"Did you hear me you slut?! From now on, stay away from senpai or else you'll get something worse than this!" and with that, they turned on their heels and stomped away. "How'd your mother even raise you?"

"Maybe the mother's also a slut?" a girl, from her circle of friends, said and they all laughed cheekily as they shot her one derisive look. "No surprise there then?"

And everything just blacked out for Izuku. The moment she regained her consciousness, the girls were sprawled out in front of her… _bloody and lifeless_. She watched in horror and wondered what happened as she brought her hands up to her mouth in a poor attempt to stop herself from gagging. Yet, she regretted having done so as she saw the blood that dripped from her hands.

She did all of this—the blood that pooled around her, that bathed the students who ganged up on her, and stained her shaking hands—she'd killed them.

She scrambled up and emptied everything she ate that lunch into the ground. It was horrible. The stench of death filled her nostrils up to the back of her throat that caused her to retch even more. When there was nothing she could throw up anymore, she wiped her mouth with her uniform's sleeve and limped forward to get away from the horrid scene she caused.

She wasn't in her right mind to clean up the corpses and so it caused a huge uproar in the school the next day. She decided to attend class despite very much not wanting to, since she did not want to be suspected of anything. But as she was a silent person who kept to herself most of the time, they didn't notice how she'd purse her lips so tight, it'd almost go white, whenever the incident was mentioned.

She thought she'd be able to make it through this if she just kept silent, but alas she involuntarily jerked when a hand landed on her shoulders and she gave a loud shriek of fright.

"I… I'm sorry. You… You scared me." She whispered quietly and looked away. She could not bear looking at anyone's eyes as of the moment for fear of them seeing the guilt in her eyes and it giving her away or them having known it was her doing and seeing the disdain in their eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Midoriya-san. You must've been scared with the recent incident. Everyone is too and I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that, Yagi-sensei asked for you." The classmate, who sat close to me, Uraraka-san, said in a very worried voice.

"Tha-Thank you, Uraraka-san." Izuku said with a half-assed smile and nodded briefly before excusing herself and making her way towards the said teacher's office.

Upon arriving and knocking as softly as she could, she was greeted by a somber expression on her teacher's face who sat on a couch across an empty chair, which she thinks is for her, with two hot teas. She gulped inaudibly before she willed her softening legs to step forward to her seat.

She gently placed herself down and intertwined her fingers. She had a vague idea why she was called here but still, a lot of reasons swam inside her head as she audibly muttered to herself different possible reasons why her presence was asked.

"Midoriya, my girl, I saw what you did." The dark and low voice of her teacher broke through her muttering and she froze on her place, her face drained with color, before she raised her gaze to watch the expression on her teacher's face show disappointment.

"You were a good student and I know you _are_. But I just need to know, do _you_ 'know' what happened?"

Izuku clenched her tightly grasped hands together and started to defend herself and narrated to her most trusted teacher how she blacked out and only woke up to the blood and the dead bodies of the girls.

He knew that she was different. He knew she wasn't normal. He knew she harbored that deep, unfathomable, ginormous energy bottled inside her petite little body as she trembled like a leaf on her seat. And he also knew that her control was slowly slipping away.

She was kind, he knew that much. She was a good kid and he had only one hypothesis in his mind to explain the annihilation he witnessed—the crazed and bone-chilling laugh that slipped through the very same lips that trembled under his stern gaze. She cannot hide her power anymore and the more she keeps trying to keep it bottled in, the more it'll drive her crazy.

"Midoriya, I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to drop out of school." Was the only thing he said as he watched the look on his favorite student's face morph into betrayal. Suddenly being dropped a bomb such as that, well one could only imagine how much of a shock it was to her. He knew he made her feel betrayed, now when she needed him most.

She hung her head, her curly fringes covering most of her face but not the streak of tears that streamed down as she whispered an almost inaudible "I understand."

This broke Yagi's heart but he had no choice. He had to protect the school's populace especially Izuku. Sooner or later, they would not be able to hide the truth anymore and the idea of not being able to protect Izuku scared him beyond belief.

"You're dismissed." He stated coldly and Izuku stood up, almost lifelessly. She was not trembling anymore, instead, she looked empty. Before Izuku could completely walk out of the door, Yagi's last words brought rains of tears on her eyes as she heard him say " _I'll see you at the station tomorrow_."

It was all Yagi could do. He loved Izuku like his own daughter and he wanted to protect her so he plans to get her as far away from the people as possible. Only by that way, will he be able to ensure Izuku's safety.

And so, Midoriya Izuku never went back to school after that day as she vanished without breathing a single word to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will try to update this weekly so please look forward to it. Thank you for the follows and review. Keep it coming guys! Luv ya!**

 **Xoxo, Halloween G**.

* * *

 _The Forbidden_

Izuku peeled one eye open as the sun's rays casted a golden ethereal glow to the wooden floor and furniture of her new room and highlighted the mesmerizing antiqueness of it.

She did not complain about the dustiness of the room when she first arrived cause she loved it nonetheless and—she couldn't possibly be a bitch about it when someone's willing to go to such lengths just to help her hide the abomination that she is.

It's been weeks since she left school with Yagi Toshinori, also known as All Might by most of the folk. He never really gave a clear reason as to why he resigned despite the head teacher's insistence that he stay—even going as far as promising to raise his salary and all the incentives he could have. But, Yagi politely declined.

"Wake up, Midoriya, my girl!" Yagi burst through her doors with a very beaming smile that rivaled the bright morning sun.

And here they are, living in a cabin in the middle of who knows what forest and what city they were with her foster mother, Inko. At first glance, you might even mistake them for a beautiful happy family but look closer and you'll see it's not really the case.

See, these two lovely people were just too good in their heart to decide to help her, shelter her and love her.

"Good morning, Yagi-san." She smiled beautifully, with the sun casting a beautiful corona of light behind her—like the kind beautiful soul that she is despite the dark powers looming inside of her—as she pushed herself up and fixed her sheets.

"Inko-san made breakfast, so come down when you're done. I also have something to tell you." Yagi told her before disappearing from her rickety doorway.

She did as she was told and went down after washing her face, the mouth-watering smell of breakfast instantly greeting her, and found her way to her seat on their small round table.

"Good Morning, Izuku. Did you sleep well?" Inko greeted her and placed her share in front of her.

"Yes, Inko-san. Although, it was quite chilly at night, it was a little bit bearable."

"That's good to hear, though don't forget to always keep yourself warm, okay?" she reminded, like the good and kind mother that she is, with her warm and gentle smile.

"Anyway, Midoriya, my girl, there is something I'd like to discuss with you." Yagi, who gently placed the coffee mug he just sipped from down, spoke seriously and quietly.

Izuku only nodded as a gesture for him to continue what he was about to say and sat straight and properly.

"Although you raised no questions when I transferred both you and your mother here, I'd like to state my reasons for choosing this place." He started and briefly glanced over to Inko who slowly sat down, wanting to hear this said explanation. Yagi cleared his throat before continuing.

"I'm sure you noticed how far this cabin is from the city." He stated as if asking rhetorically and waited for Izuku to bob her head gently. "I purposely did that to separate you from the society, Midoriya, my girl. I know being with normal humans, who doesn't know what you are, must be taking it's toll on you as you struggle to keep it in."

"But here, you don't have to do that. You can unleash a little bit of your power everyday to keep that reserves flowing and not suppressed too much. You don't have to worry about hurting us since I am confident I can fend off an attack from a crazed you and I will definitely protect your mother." Yagi said as he watched Izuku's face crunch up in worry before relieving a bit.

"I also plan to help you take proper control of your power." He added and this shocked Izuku. Sure, she knows how powerful Yagi was, but it never occurred to her that he could possibly help her.

"Yo-You can help me control it?" Izuku asked, unable to hide the happiness and excitement from coloring her words.

"I guess so? I, more or less, have an idea since my power used to be something I could not control as well." Yagi replied with a wistful smile as he looked down to his hands and flexed it over and over as if reminiscing what it felt like to not be in control of his power. "So, that's the main reason I moved you here. To help you take control of it and keep both you and the civilians safe, in case something happens."

"Yagi-san…" Izuku whispered as tears pooled from the corners of her eyes before she ran to give the man a big thankful hug. "Thank you so much! Thank you!" Izuku repeated over and over again.

So _that was how Izuku started to learn to control her powers_. It took time to fully master them but she eventually did it. She was hell-bent on controlling her powers to blend in with the common folk until an event, she wished never happened or she could just forget, happened that drastically changed the course of her fate.

Izuku was staying home, tending to the house while Yagi was out doing odd jobs here and there and her mother out for grocery shopping, when an unknown ominous feeling settled uncomfortably on the pit of her stomach. She tried to shake it off her mind by doing some chores that might drown the worrying mess in her head.

On a whim, she tried to focus her attention on her hearing—to find a particular familiar voice on the nearby market. She wanted to relieve the worry off her chest.

A wailing siren—a bunch of murmur, sounds of men telling people to back off and clear the area—only made the growing anxiety intensify on levels beyond what she was used to. She knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

She dropped everything she was doing and, as fast as she could and without being spotted by anyone, flew down to the commotion—only to find the lifeless and cold body of the woman she never got to call mother.

Izuku pushed through the crowd, with limited strength so as not to unnecessarily hurt them, and dropped beside the body drenched with her own blood.

"What… happened?" she whispered before she picked Inko's body and pulled it close to her body before turning to anyone who could possibly tell her what the fuck happened to her mother. "What the hell happened?!" she raised her voice.

"A… a villain appeared. It fought the hero, who was supposed to subdue it. Then, the hero accidentally stabbed this lady." A witness, who was currently being interrogated by the investigator, answered Izuku with eyes filled with pity.

She didn't need those. She wanted her mother. Alive. Smiling. No amount of pity or sympathy or any of those useless feelings could relieve and quell the sorrow and hurt boiling inside her.

In a sudden hitch of her power that flowed out of her in waves as she screamed her grief, everyone suddenly lost consciousness and each dropped to the ground.

"Mother, why'd you have to die?" she whispered in a quaking voice and looked around. Maybe she could do it, she thought. Maybe she could bring her back to life. She was powerful, though she never got to reach the limits of her power. It was time to put it to the test.

She laid Inko's body back on the ground and focused all strength and magic she could muster into her hands to try and infuse it to Inko.

"I'll bring you back, Mother. Just please wait." She said, though knowing she could not hear her.

When she felt the limits to her output, she brought her hands down on Inko's chest to get her heart beating again, attempting to start it up, and immediately glanced to her face for a reaction. When nothing came, she re-did it again.

"Please wake up! You still need to make that delicious stew you always make, right? You still need to wake me up and greet me with a smile! So please! Wake up!" were the screams of Izuku as she repeatedly infused Inko with whatever strength, power and magic she could gather. Yet, there was not even a single reaction.

"Please… _Take everything that is mine then_." Izuku whispered and pumped into Inko's chest the last strength she could extract from herself before she collapsed on top of Inko's body.

Inko's finger twitched before her eyes fluttered open and found the familiar mess of green curls on top of her. She brought her hand up and combed Izuku's curls down softly and gently when Izuku stirred awake and looked at her. Izuku was successful. She had brought her mother back to life!

"Hello, Izuku." She greeted with a smile, although weak.

"Ah, what the heck did I do?" Izuku spoke and held her throbbing temples after laying eyes on her mother who she successfully awakened.

"Are you fine, dear?" Inko tried to reach up to her while pushing herself up slowly eventually being pushed back unto the ground with Izuku's hands on her neck.

" _Ah,_ _you irritate me so_. You must be the reason. _Yes_. You're the reason for this pesky headache. _Let's do away with you, shall we?_ " Izuku muttered in a bone-chilling voice.

Izuku stared deep into Inko's eyes overtaken with fear as she gagged and clawed through Izuku's tightening grasp to attempt to free herself. Izuku snickered as surges of joy coursed through her body watching Inko desperate to flee from her clutches. It was _maddening_. The overwhelming joy was arousing every fibers in her body as she shivered from pure pleasure.

"Yes! That's it! Writhe more! Suffer more! Cry! Cry until you can't anymore! Enjoy the pain! Savor the most delicious pain you'll ever taste!" she cried with crazed eyes and laughed sadistically. The pure sinister dripping from every word she spoke that choked Inko even more, lacing around her neck like a rope with thorns. "Ah! This is wonderful! This is bliss! This is amazing!"

Inko, who was robbed of her life the second time and at the hands of her daughter, loosened her hold on Izuku's arms before they fell limply on her side. This time around, it was a villain who killed her. A newborn villain who would soon make a name for herself. A villain named _Midoriya Izuku_.

 _And that was how_ _ **I**_ _became a villain._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the new chapter! Got new followers but no review? Hoho~ anyways, have fun!**_

* * *

 _The night_

The crackling sound of fire burning wood filled the dark and silent night of the people who retreated back into the safety of their homes. When the clocks struck eight, everyone made sure to already be back in their homes and locked every doors and windows. It wasn't because they retire very early in the night but because people found loitering beyond that time either goes missing or is found dead the next morning.

"Mother? What does the witch look like?" a child, who sneaked a peek outside their home through the glass window, asked his mother as they closed their doors.

"No one has seen her, my child, and it's better that way. They say that those who laid eyes on this witch dies immediately." The mother said and let the child sit on her lap. "But you know, I suppose it was a year ago, I think I saw the witch once."

The child, curious and enchanted by stories of this infamous witch, perked up in interest at this new information. His face lit up as his pair of heterochromatic eyes looked upon his mother with delight and excitement, which was odd since the witch was well-known for her mischievousness and mercilessness.

"You see, I was about to head home from the market when I saw these group of people lying unconscious on the ground. Amidst these conked out people was a maiden. She was laughing and yet she was also crying. I got scared of the scene before me and so, before she could even notice me, I fled."

His mother narrated as she gently caressed the boy's also heterochromatic hair—a mixture of the pure white of snow and the fierce bright red of fire. Her child's brow crunched together as if trying to ask why his mother had fled and also questions he's been holding inside him.

"What did the witch look like, Mother? Does she really have horns? Is she really ugly? Is her teeth sharp? Are her nails sharp and long like a scythe too? Is she really, really hideous?" he asked, unable to keep himself still as he impatiently waited for his mother to continue. Halfway leaning a bit more closer to his mother to somewhat ' _intimidate'_ her into answering his questions faster.

"She's beautiful, contrary to what others say about her." His mother answered before she closed her eyes, trying to remember the maiden she saw that day. "She has beautiful green curly locks, freckles that seemed to form constellations across her face, but more than anything, she had this melancholic and crazed expression."

"I wish I could meet her some—"

"Shouto!" his mother raised her voice as she cut him off mid-sentence. The child jerked in surprise and fright at the uncharacteristic loud yell of his mother who was usually so calm and collected. "Never and I mean, Never! Say something like that again!"

"I… I'm sorry. I just… I just really wanted to see her once."

"My dear, if you do ever meet her… promise me one thing."

"Yes, Mother?"

" _Run for your life_."

* * *

"What are you doing here, boy? Go away." Izuku croaked as she shot a dangerous glare towards the child that slowly approached her immobile body.

Although it didn't mean that she's incapable of kill him despite her lack of mobility. She has enough power left to kill a little boy as small and weak as him. Anyone who has laid eyes on her, more so now as he stared at her pitiful form, _must die._

"Well… you asked for help." He squeaked. He was afraid, that was sure, but there was something about the way he heard her call for help that made all his nerves seem a trick of his mind. He knew in his self, he needed to find her and help her in whatever way he can and now as he gazed at her, she was very lovely despite her ragged appearance.

 _Me? Ask help?_

"Don't be _ridiculous_. Now run along, boy, before I change my mind."

While it's true that she kills people on a daily basis and even that leaves a poor after taste, she's not too fond of killing children either. It wasn't that she enjoys killing them. It's because they force her to. It's either they try to do foolish things to her, or they try to _kill_ her, or _another_.

After a year of being a villain, she's seen the atrocities of the world and how the people around get to judge things and pass sentence on them without even giving the other a chance to defend their selves.

The judged were always those who were fundamentally different from them in certain ways. There was that quiet gothic girl, who was judged for being a spawn of evil just cause she liked the hue of darkness so much. Then a girl who applies too much make up on her face was judged to be a slut looking for its prey without even knowing that the make up was for covering the scars and bruises she suffered from an unforgiving family.

So you see? Society judges you to be like this and it turns into your own stigma. You become labeled as the way they see you and you bear it with you forever—both burden and pleasure—and she was done with it. If her being a maiden with peculiar powers makes her a witch then she was going to be one and she was going to be the strongest witch this rotten world has seen.

Izuku temporarily got lost into her world of rage and resentment against the world that she did not notice the petite little arms snaking their way across her back in a poor attempt to try and sit her up. The little boy was grunting with all his might. He was pouring every strength he had just to help her up.

"Stupid. I told you to go away." Izuku continued to grouse but he ignored her. "If you don't go away now then I will really kill you, you fool." She threatened him.

"Then you can kill me." The little boy said in between his grunts as he successfully lifted Izuku's upper body off the ground. "but after I help you!" he exclaimed in a one spurt of adrenaline and got Izuku up on her feet with him mainly supporting her as he wrapped Izuku's arms around his shoulders and dragged her out the alley.

Izuku watched how the little boy's earnestness and kindness reminded her of how she used to be. How that pure, unadulterated honesty, gentleness, and kindness was something she used to have—something that died along with her mother.

"Don't be too kind to others, foolish one." He heard her speak softly and almost forlorn. "You're giving people the chance to _kill_ _you_." She whispered as soft as a little anklet bell.

"What?" he cried against the loud noises of cars trumpeting and speeding against each other.

Izuku slipped off the little boy's grasps and sat on the ground with her back pressed against the wall of whatever building it was. She was weak, yes, but she still had a little bit of strength reserved to at least make it back into her hideout.

The little boy looked alarmed when she suddenly slipped off his hold and with how labored her breathing had become. He needed to find someone able to take her to the nearby hospital and have her checked up because with how his own breathing and movement had become slogged, he doubt he could make it there as well. Worse, it might even end up with the both of them having to be admitted instead.

"Wa-Wait here. I'll-I'll find someone stronger to help you." He rushed and was about to run when Izuku caught his arm and made him stop.

"No. You stay here. Any more of _you_ seeing me in this pathetic state will be annoying and I'll have to kill another more." She muttered before she pulled the little boy close and made her sit beside her. "What's your name, foolish one?"

"Sho… Shouto. Todoroki Shouto." He answered as he looked upon her with worry. She was growing weaker by the second and she was still stubborn about not wanting to be treated saying she was fine and all.

"Shouto. A nice name for a _midget_ like you." She smirked but this didn't faze Shouto a bit. He was more worried about her being than whatever insult she was saying. "I'll give you a chance to live foolish one, so I'll let you go by erasing your memory of this encounter."

"Wha—Why?!"

"Are you stupid or something? You think I'd let you off with a memory of this pathetic me? Hell no. You should be thankful that I'm letting you off with just this."

"Bu-But! I don't want to—"

"Just be a good boy and come here." Izuku cut him off with a pull on his shirt and connected her lips to his to place the spell of erasing every memory he has of her.

"Remember Shouto, do not approach strangers too easily. Do not be too good. Think of your safety first and foremost. _Be careful always_." Were Izuku's parting words before she disappeared in front of the dazed little boy. He snapped out of it a minute later and looked around him wondering what he was doing sitting on the cold hard floor beside the street, tired as hell and looking so lost.

"What was I doing?" Shouto thought to himself as he dusted himself off and walked back towards his house's direction still bewildered of the fact that there was a blank in his memories.

"Because you're kind, I'm letting you live. Although, that kindness might be your undoing, Shouto. Be careful cause..."

"… _the next time I catch you, I'll definitely kill you_."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Not prolonging the wait! Here's chapter 4!**_

 _ **P.S. thanks for the new follows and favorites xoxo**_

* * *

 _The Change_

"… _the next time I catch you, I'll definitely kill you_."

Izuku walked around to try and find something edible to eat. It's been a week since little Shouto found her miserable, pathetic and on the verge of death. It's been a week since she last saw the little foolish boy. And it's also been a week since she'd been itching to go downtown and maybe observe the stupidity of his everyday. She's all healed up now anyway, so _it should be fine, right_?

It wasn't that Izuku missed him. She just wanted to look at his stupid face for her amusement. It's a bit boring having a lot of time on her hands, after all. _It's only that, right_?

"Ah, this is too irritating. Let's just go and get this done with. I'll just laugh at his foolishness and then I'll go back. It's only a short while. Yes! That's it." She ranted and made large gestures as if trying real hard to convince someone and stuck her chest rather proudly as she bought her own excuse.

She travelled downtown, making sure to change out of her sophisticated black dress, that hugged every curves of her body and flowed graciously from waist down into a simple yet chick tattered shorts and a pink off-shoulder top, to better blend in within the society.

She traipsed among the civilians as she managed to attract a lot of the boys attention, both adults and teenager—single, married or in a relationship. She grumbled as she stood at the center in the ring of men, that built in less than 10 seconds, as they asked her all sorts of things—making passes and moves on her.

"Will you please let me through?" she asked, a bit harshly than needed.

"Where are you off to, beautiful?"

"D'you want to come and have coffee with me?

"Hey, can you be mine?"

"Argh! Shu—"

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING GEEZERS! MOVE OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY!" a child, about the same age as Shouto perhaps, yelled obscenities at the adults as he passed through in between Izuku and the men.

"AND YOU! YOU FUCKING OLD HAG! IF YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE THOSE SHITTY BASTARDS OR IF THEY FUCKING BOTHER YOU THEN TELL 'EM SO! SHITTY HAG!" he cried before continuing on his way.

"You… You brat!" Izuku clenched her knuckles and stomped towards the brat leisurely walking away and smacked him a good one on his head that earned Izuku the foulest profanities his brain and tiny mouth could utter.

"WHAT'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"First of all, that is no way to talk to a lady, and an older one at that! Second, what's with you and always yelling? Third, is your vocabulary full of cuss words? Are you even learning to be a decent human being? Brat!" Izuku reprimanded which only angered the boy more.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Oh? I'd like to see you try." Izuku said in a denigrative tone and crossed her arms across her chest with a smirk, taunting the arrogant little kid to try and _kill_ her indeed.

"GRAAAAAH!" the kid screamed and lunged at Izuku, thrusting his open palm at her as Izuku blocked it too easily.

"You're all talk, aren't you?" Izuku's smirk remained on her face before it morphed into one of surprise when she felt something hot come from his palm that held her arm.

"GOTCHA! YOU UGLY OLD BITCH!" he cried victoriously before setting explosions from his palm. The onlookers started to murmur about how it was dangerous to allow a kid to wield explosives, much less have him carry it around all the time—especially when the kid in question has temperament issues.

When they both noticed the murmurs arising in the air, Izuku heard the little kid click his tongue before walking away and shoving his hands on his pockets.

 _He's… He's different too, isn't he?_

"Hey kid!" Izuku called and jogged a bit to catch up with him. "You're _different_ , aren't you? That, a while ago, was your power, wasn't it?"

The little kid shot her a deathly glare—not that it fazed her—before looking away and clicking his tongue in annoyance again. He stopped dead on his tracks, as if realizing something, before yanking Izuku's arm harshly.

"You weren't burned." He whispered before he looked up to the clueless girl as she raised an eyebrow. "How are you not hurt? I'm sure the explosions were strong enough to cause a burn!"

"Oh, that? It was nothing. Anyway, I'm very interested in you." Izuku said and crouched down so they were of eye-level. It was the first time, since Yagi, she saw someone who was just like her—different and isolated. " _I like you_. What's your name, brat?"

Unguarded from Izuku's sudden words, this, uncannily, made him erupt into a wave of blushes as he turned red from ear to ear. Never have he heard those words—well, for someone who had a foul mouth and attitude as him, it was normal.

"Wha-What th-the he-heck are you saying?!" he stuttered.

"Oh, you're not screaming anymore." Izuku pointed out, which only made the little guy even more embarrassed.

"AGHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH?!"

"And, it's back. I just wanted to know your name. Don't be such a brat." She pouted.

"Ka-Katsuki. Bakugo Katsuki! REMEMBER THAT OLD HAG! I'LL DEFINITELY KILL YOU SOMEDAY!"

Izuku smiled, a smile she thought she lost, the smile that mesmerized both adults and took her into their wings, the smile that would put an angel's bright and happy smile into shame, and nodded to Katsuki—all happy and smiles.

"Sure! I'll wait for you then." Izuku said before she stood up and, for a moment, Katsuki thought she looked sad and relieved at the same time. "Till next time, _Kacchan_ ~"

Izuku bid farewell before she turned to an alleyway and decided to travel via rooftops from then on to avoid unnecessary attention. Though, it's not like she regretted it entirely. After all, she got to meet another interesting boy—a feisty and fierce one at that.

She hummed to herself as she tried to locate Shouto. While on Katsuki's end, who was still dazed by Izuku's bright smile, finally snapped out of it screaming "WHAT THE HELL DID THAT UGLY HAG CALL ME?!" in a heap of embarrassment and blushes before running to catch up to her but found the alley already empty.

"Where'd she go?" Katsuki muttered as he glanced sideways to catch a glimpse of that beautiful maiden before eventually calming himself down and deciding to go home while silently wishing he'd meet her again sometime.

 _What the hell was wrong with her?_

"Now where could you be little one? Fufu~ I wonder how he'll react once he sees me?" Izuku mumbled happily to herself as she leapt from building to building trying to get a hold of Shouto's presence. She suddenly halted when she felt his peculiar aura of snow and fire and remembered that she erased his memory of her.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have a look at his idiotic face and antics then~" Izuku thought positively and leapt down into the manor's fences and had a look around.

It was quiet, well partially because the place was so big with probably only a few people in it. She traced Shouto's presence till she heard his grunts in this particular detached building.

Izuku giggled to herself when she remembered how Shouto struggled to help her up, despite being weaker and smaller than her.

 _He must be up to something he can't do by himself again. Really that child. He really should learn not to push himself too har_ —

"Too weak! Again!" Izuku heard a harsh and booming voice command before flesh hitting flesh dominated the silence. Izuku took a peek in one of the small windows and found Shouto, all bruised and with a bandage on his right eye, squaring off against a taller and muscular man that exuded with dominating and arrogant aura.

Something inside Izuku snapped. She wanted to go there and kill this man off if not for Shouto speaking a word she could not believe. "Fa-Father…"

 _What the hell? That man's his father and he's doing that to him? What in seven freaking hells is he doing to his son?_

"Stand up, Shouto! Who told you that you could take a knee?!" he howled and grabbed Shouto by the collars of his shirt and raised him up to his level. "You must never show anyone weakness. You hear me?"

"Ye…Yes Fa-Father." Shouto griped and shot his father a disapproving look. Quite contrary to what his mouth was spewing, actually.

"If you've got enough vigor left in you to look at me like that, then hone your talents more." He said and dumped Shouto on the ground before walking past him and going out of what Izuku suppose was their training room.

"Oww. That bastard of a father. He really did a number on me." Shouto mumbled before looking over his body with the only good eye he has and scanned for more injuries to treat later. "Treating these is going to be a pain."

"It really is." Shouto heard a female voice before he whipped his head around too fast he was sure it'd roll off his head. There was something about the voice that felt too familiar. "How are you, Shouto?"

Izuku stood by the door while leaning against it as she watched Shouto gawk at her and look stupid again. "Well, at least, that stupid look on your face hasn't changed."

"Umm… who are you?"

"I'm someone you must have known from some place?" Izuku stated vaguely as she walked closer to him and sat down to look him closer in the eye. His pretty blue eye was covered with a bandage with only his ashen orbs staring back at her, watching her every move.

"What are you doing here?" Shouto asked again, as if completely ignoring the fact that Izuku trespassed in their house like it was no big deal and that she hasn't answered his question yet.

"I'm here to take you away." She said and didn't break eye contact with Shouto. There was something in her eyes—it wasn't pity nor sympathy—there was something in them that made Shouto trust her immediately and completely, something that made him want to go with her even to the ends of the earth or to hell itself—well, for an eight year old kid, such as him, the place he called _home_ , which was supposed to be something that made him feel safe, was as good as hell already. "Come with me, Shouto."

"If I don't?"

"You don't have a choice, foolish one. _You were mine_ since the day I spared your life." Izuku said, trying to scare the kid into action but was betrayed with a soft smile on her face as she held out her hand for Shouto Todoroki to take.

Shouto shifted his gaze from her beautiful brilliant and confident emerald eyes to her proffered hand. If he takes that hand, then he leaves his life as a Todoroki, and if he doesn't, then he might never see her again. It was really a matter of whom will he not mind not seeing again—his family or this stranger of a maiden?

Izuku noticed the hesitation that danced in Shouto's eyes and so she decided to give him some time to think about her offer. After all, her proposal meant to leave everything behind including his family.

She stood up and was about to leave him to himself for a few minutes when she felt a small hand catch hers, keeping her grounded, making it that she cannot take another step further away. She turned to find the desperate, pleading and terrified look on Shouto's eyes that she couldn't help but smile and giggle at how she had the leisure to find him cute that moment.

" _Don't leave_."

Shouto felt scared. He was terrified this beautiful stranger would leave and not come back. He felt that if he let go of her hand then he won't ever see her again. He felt scared. He knew it was weird, considering he doesn't really know her at all, but that's what he felt.

"I'm not leaving, Shouto, I promise. I'm only giving you time to—"

"I'll go with you! Take me with you! Please!"

Izuku was taken aback when Shouto pulled her close as he pleaded to take him with her when he cut her before she could even give him her reason. He almost looked like a child begging his mother not to leave him by himself.

… _the next time I catch you, I'll definitely kill you…_

Izuku pulled Shouto into her arms and embraced him while placing a kiss on his lips to undo her spell and make him remember that night. Shouto looked up to her with a renewed realization and smiled with a relieved smile to find her well and all after that night.

"… _but I guess I'll move that to a later date_ _since it's not so bad to have your company for a while._ "


	5. Chapter 5

_**I hope everyone's having fun with this fic as I am. I try to update this weekly so I hope everyone will look forward to it.**_

* * *

 _The Scar_

"Midoriya-san! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" a cheerful voice chirped so early in the morning—too early for Izuku's liking—before her curtains were swiped open and she had to roll towards the shaded part of her bed to try to continue sleeping.

She heard rustles here and there, light pitter patter of footsteps pacing around her room and shuffling that seemed to not end as it grated on her too tired and sleep-deprived nerves.

"What's with all the unrest so _damn_ early in the morning?" she asked, with a very agitated low voice, and pushed herself up so she could slightly twist her curved body and check whatever the kid was doing.

Shouto, however, only smiled at her while he held her books in his hand and a few trashes in his other. He seemed happy so that was good but him making so many noises that early was not good. _Definitely not good_.

"What time is it?" Izuku asked with a loud yawn and rubbed the sleepiness off her tired eyes. She'd been up late at night just reading books—to which Shouto was cleaning up.

"It's seven in the morning. You ought to get up and eat your breakfast now." Shouto replied with the same smile that never wore off his face ever since she took him in.

"Seven?! You woke me up at seven in the morning just for food?! Are you stupid?" Izuku narrowed his eyes at the innocent smile Shouto wore while the latter only nodded his head. _Maybe I shouldn't have taken him in_.

"I'm not too good but it's better than not having any to eat, right?" Shouto replied and turned to collect the garbage littered everywhere in Izuku's room. It's the least he could do as payment for the kindness of Izuku for taking him away from the hellhole he was subjected in for eight whole years.

"Hey, Shouto." Izuku called for him and he immediately stopped whatever he was doing to turn all of his attention to her. _Like a good little puppy_. Izuku thought as she watched him with amusement and beckoned for him to come closer.

Shouto did without any hesitation or pauses and set the books and trashes down properly. He walked closer to her and stood at the edge of Izuku's bed, waiting for whatever she needed him for. Izuku reached out and touched his bandaged eye carefully. " _This_ …" She let her fingers trail down till they rested and cupped Shouto's face.

"What happened to _this_?" Izuku asked as softly as her voice would allow it. She knew that, for an eight year old boy with a wound as large as this, the backstory would be quite traumatic and something that shouldn't be trodden on carelessly. Izuku thinks it might be from his bastard of a father but, still, she needs to hear it from him.

Shouto averted his eyes and started to tremble visibly. He held his other arm to somehow steady himself and stop the tremors, but to no avail. Izuku was right, it was something that cut the child deep. She did not want to make him remember the specific incident, but she needed to know. For certain things like revenge, which she'd never tell Shouto, of course.

"If you can't bring yourself to tell me, it's fine. I'll wait till you get better. Both _here_." Izuku said and lightly touched the bandaged eye. "And _here_." She added as she placed her finger on top of Shouto's heart.

Izuku wanted Shouto to be braver. Although the kid was not in short of that, but when he has something like that scar hindering him now, then it can also shackle him at the most crucial moments. And she can't have that. As someone who is now living with the most powerful witch, he ought to step up to his game.

"Thank you, Midoriya-san." He heard Shouto's small whisper with a quaking voice. She decided not to push the matter anymore and stretched her tired limbs with a satisfied moan.

"Let's get breakfast, then?" she invited him. It is only right she did, it was him who cooked it after all, and he better accept her invitation since he woke her at freaking seven in the morning.

Shouto looked over to the pile of books on Midoriya's desk and the trash still laid on the floor. He needs to tidy them first before eating breakfast. Izuku sensed Shouto's impending decline to follow after her, why with his sight lingering on the stack of books and the pile of garbage bundled together like that, and grabbed his hand to drag him down.

"You can do those later. Now that you've woken me for something like food, you need to eat it with me. You hear me?" Izuku tried to be stern and turned over her shoulder to give the kid her austere look only to be greeted with a very, very happy smile that went from ear to ear. "Yes, I hear you, Midoriya-san."

"… and that. Fix that." Izuku added and turned back ahead.

"What, Midoriya-san?"

"Stop calling me, Midoriya over and over again! It's annoying to the ears! Call me Izuku! I-It's a lot shorter and easier to call! You get it? Izuku! Call me Izuku! Since I am calling you Shouto!" Izuku blabbered and suddenly sped up on walking before plopping down on the chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Will do… Izuku… san." Shouto spoke quietly. Izuku glanced towards the kid, who turned beet red just from saying her name, and giggled softly. _My, I'll never get tired of this innocence_.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. After eating, I'm going out for a while." Izuku mentioned while Shouto placed her plate in front of her before he went to his seat to eat.

"Whe-Where are you going?" Shouto asked and failed to mask his anxiety about Izuku leaving. Izuku smiled at this before she leaned over the table and reached to pat Shouto's head. "I'll be back in a jiffy. You don't have to be so scared."

"Ca-Can I come?" It wasn't that Shouto did not believe Izuku's words. He just didn't want to leave her side. He wanted to be close to her always. He wanted to be with her.

"Well, I don't mind really. I'm just really going to go get more books though? If you're fine with a boring errand like that then sure."

Shouto's face visibly lightened up at the prospect that he can tag along with Izuku. To him, even simply walking around would never be boring as long as he's with Izuku.

"The-Then, I'll tidy your room in a sec and we can go."

"Yeah, do that after you eat." Izuku said as she pointed her fork at Shouto's untouched food. Shouto immediately gobbled it up in an super fast motion—more like just stuffing it up his mouth really—before he stood up and dumped his plate on the sink. "Be careful not to choke, stupid boy."

Shouto only nodded and ran back up to Izuku's room to fix her bed, place her books up on the shelves and throw her trashes away before going back in the kitchen and downing 3 glassful of water after slowly swallowing everything he held in his mouth.

Izuku was also just done with her food and dumped it in the sink as well after drinking her glass of water.

"Let's go, Shouto."

"Yes! Izuku-san!"

Walking in town, with a kid in tow, should've been bothersome. Izuku used to see kids who'd cause a lot of trouble to their mothers and continuously point at the things they want which will lead to a tantrum if not granted.

Izuku turned to Shouto, who silently walked behind her with a very wide grin, and turned to a kid just across the street throwing a temper tantrum and causing a ruckus before turning back to Shouto. It was like zero and ten.

"Shouto?"

"Yes, Izuku-san?" Shouto immediately answered, like he's been preparing himself to answer her whenever.

"Are you having fun? Do you not want anything?" Izuku asked, quite unsure if she should really ask him.

"Yes, I am having a lot of fun just tagging along with you and I couldn't ask for more, Izuku-san!" came Shouto's immediate answer.

 _Well, if he says so_? Izuku thought before directing her attention towards the street. She was in her black dress as she forgot to change into a more casual clothing. She figured it might not be too bad since people weren't really reacting to her dress right now. At least she thought so before she was tugged by the hair into a dark alley.

"Izuku-san!" cried Shouto before he, too, was grabbed by a large and buffy man before following after whoever grabbed her.

"Bastard! Let the child go! What do you want?!" screamed Izuku as she tried to take her assaulter's grip off her hair. She wasn't using her power since she knew they were mere humans and using it might be a bit dangerous if she got Shouto caught up in it.

"Hand over all your valuables if you value the child's life and yours." A gruffy voice came behind her before a slick and wet tongue licked her ear and she shivered in disgust. "Or I could take you as well."

"Let Izuku-san go! You bastard!"

"Hoh~ what a cheeky bastard~ what? Are you gonna hurt me? How will you save _big sister_ , little kid?" the man, who held Izuku by the hair, taunted Shouto with a manic laugh and started to lay his hand on Izuku's chest. "Do you want to see me take _sister's_ virginity, brat?"

"You basta—"

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Shouto cried before a burst of hot steam burnt the man, who held him, to cinders while the man who had Izuku only suffered minor burns and let Izuku go on reflex. Shouto crouched and held his right side as if trying to keep something from exploding and trembled.

"Wha-What the hell?" muttered the man behind Izuku as he fell on his butt and trembled at the sight before him. Shouto's other side was on fire while the other had icicles sticking out.

The bandages on Shouto's eye slowly burned away revealing a very large scar around his left eye. Izuku watched Shouto struggle to keep control. She knew all too well what it felt like trying to control something big and uncontrollable. She knew what it was like when your control is slipping away. Izuku knew what it tasted like after her control does slip.

"Get away! Right now! If you want to live!" Izuku screamed when she noticed Shouto's right side trying to compensate for his left as steams started to exude out of Shouto and pushed the man away.

"You… You too Izuku-san… before I lose control… Hurry up!" Shouto cried and gritted his teeth.

"A… A demon… that child's a demon! Having both ice and fire… He-He's a spawn of a de—" before the man behind Izuku could even finish his sentence, Izuku landed a punch on his face that sent him straight to sleep.

"I-Izuku-san… Hurry… Get away from me…" Shouto repeated and took steps away from Izuku.

"Shouto."

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't tell you because I… was scared you'd leave me… I was scared you would return me back home once you knew what I was capable of… I'm sorry." Shouto apologized again and again while trying to subdue and calm his blazing side. He shut his eyes tight—afraid of what he'd see in Izuku's eyes and to focus more on reeling in his burning left side—when he suddenly felt an arm around him.

"I will be here, Shouto. I'll stay here till you calm down. I'll help you so you don't need to be afraid." He heard Izuku say in his ear before a sizzling sound replaced her calming voice. He knew he was burning Izuku right now. He knew he was hurting her.

"Sto-Stop! Let me go, Izuku-san! I beg you! Don't let me hurt you please! I won't ever forgive myself if you got hurt because of me! I don't want to brand you with a _scar_ too!"

"So, that's what the scar was? A brand?" Izuku replied nonchalantly, despite the intense burning sensation that burnt both her clothes and skin.

"My mother gave it to me because I was hideous! Because I was just like my father she hated so much—the son of a demon like him!"

"Shouto, listen to me. You aren't like your father. You are Shouto. Shouto will always be Shouto and to me he's that very cheeky and stupid little kid, who always had a smile on his face. _I like my Shouto smiling_ so calm down now. I won't ever leave you because of something like this." Izuku assured him and gently caressed his head, the way her mother used to do to her, the way Yagi calmed her raging nerves that showed no signs of stopping.

"But, I'm hurting you, Izuku-san and I'll continue to hurt you when I can't control my powers." Shouto whispered as tears slipped from his eyes. He didn't want to leave Izuku but he can't bear to hurt her either just because he can't control his power. He'd rather go back to his hellhole than hurt Izuku.

"You will never hurt me, Shouto. _You cannot._ _Trust me_. _I will be here with you always_." And when Izuku said those words, the heat gradually subsided and Shouto collapsed in her arms. Izuku swiped Shouto's fringes and traced the fresh scar on his face and felt something twist her stomach. She placed a gentle kiss on Shouto's scar before she turned to her now healing skin.

"… _I'll be with you always, so stay with me always too, okay_?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, Hello! I almost forgot to update this but a story follower reminded me! Thanks! So here's six!**_

* * *

 _The Heroes_

It's been a month since Shouto lived with Izuku. Everyday has been fun for him. He gets to take care of Izuku everyday, cook for her, do a lot of things for her and most of all, he gets to see her very lovely smile everyday. Shouto couldn't describe how much he loves to see Izuku smiling like that and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be the one to have found Izuku that fateful night.

"Shouto?" he heard Izuku call for him. His ears perked at the sound of her voice and turned his head towards the house while halfway putting the linen on the clothes' line—they just finished doing laundry. "Shouto? Are you done over there? Let's have lunch."

"In a minute, Izuku-san!" Shouto replied and jumped to hang the linen properly when it proved to be quite difficult. He suddenly heard her sweet giggle close in on him before the linen was swiped from his grasps and was hung on the line immediately.

"If you can't reach it then don't hesitate to ask for my help, okay?" Izuku said with a smile. It was really with good intentions that she said those words but she seemed to have insulted Shouto as the child took it the wrong way and a pout formed on his face.

"But I don't want Izuku-san to help me hang the laundry." He muttered which he thought slipped through Izuku's keen hearing, but no.

Izuku wondered what she'd done as Shouto picked the basket up with a quiet huff and walked back towards the cabin. He suddenly stopped on his tracks and turned back to Izuku, who remained standing beneath the clothes' line.

"Why aren't you coming?" Shouto asked that seemed to have snapped Izuku out as she jolted a bit before also walking towards Shouto. It didn't take too much steps to reach Shouto's side, he had small strides after all, and they both walked together back to the cabin with Izuku still wondering just how did she poke on Shouto's ego. "… Also, in a few years' time, Izuku-san won't need to help me hang the laundry. I swear! So _wait for me_!"

Izuku turned to Shouto, who was trying to act so manly for the first time that she couldn't help but laugh. Izuku had the vague idea of what hurt Shouto's pride now. Shouto blushed in embarrassment as he waited for Izuku to finish laughing before asking "What's funny?"

"Well, my stupid boy trying to become a grown up man is unexpectedly cute." Izuku said and pet Shouto's head that only caused the little boy to pout with a blush. "Anyway, I made lunch today. I'm sure you'll love it!"

"You didn't place any inedible things _again_ there, did you?"

"O-Of course not!" Izuku defended and made gestures with her hand as she tried to convince the small kid that this time, she got it right and that it's sure to be delicious.

 _Well, it's not like I do not enjoy her cooking though? Be it poisonous or miraculously a bit palatable_.

Shouto thought as he watched the elder throw larger gestures by the minute as he seemed to be not convinced with her claims and smiled happily. It's times like these he prayed would last forever, except that he doesn't want to remain looking up to her.

" _I'll catch up with you sooner or later. So just watch and wait for me, okay?_ " Shouto suddenly said that cut Izuku from his rant and for a brief moment, she thought she saw Shouto look like a legit grown up man.

 _Why are you always so mature? You don't need to be in a hurry._ Izuku thought as she watched the back of the little child that found her and picked her up that night—the back of the little child that might not last for long in that figure, that cute and small yet still dependable back.

Izuku didn't know what overtook her but she hugged Shouto from the back that caused the other to stop and freeze on his spot, feeling his heart speed up to levels that might be a bit dangerous. Izuku squeezed him tight, trying to commit into memory the feeling of Shouto in that form, before she let him go with a teasing smile.

"Well, it'll take you decades to catch up to me though." She teased and walked inside the cabin first, leaving poor burning Shouto and his racing heart out in the summer sun which took him five more minutes to collect himself and followed her in. My, was it hot.

Izuku took Shouto out that afternoon for some regular errands and also to go find a new book to read. They walked through the same road Izuku took when she was going to visit Shouto. She was in a simple shirt that has "Tshirt" inscribed across the chest and denim shorts paired with her red boots.

They were window shopping for books with Shouto bringing half the load saying it was a man's duty to help a lady with heavy things. Izuku found it very cute to see Shouto try to act grown up but also sad. The feeling was akin to a mother not ready to see her child all grown and independent. It was just a leisure walk back to the cabin when they chanced upon this little kid, who suddenly screamed "YOU!" upon setting eyes on Izuku.

"Oh? It's you brat! Fancy meeting you here again!" Izuku greeted and proceeded to slap his back a few times with a laugh which oddly brought a blush to the kid's face.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN WITH _BRAT_ , YOU UGLY OLD HAG?!" he screamed and swatted Izuku's hands off, which now set alarms on Shouto's head. Well, you wouldn't want someone disrespecting someone you hold dear, right?

"Still foul as always." Izuku commented with a smirk before a little head of mixed white and red popped up in front of her with his arms outstretched, protecting her from the short-fused kid.

"What do you want with Izuku-san?" Shouto asked coldly. It was the first time Izuku saw the cold and hard side of Shouto that she was taken aback from the fact that he was even capable of something as cold as that—and might I add how cool she thought he was that moment.

"AH?! And who're you brat?" Katsuki replied with a question of his own and raised his chin up to intimidate Shouto and show that he was far superior than him. However, this did not have an effect on Shouto, in fact it even made Shouto immediately judge his character. _Childish_. _Temperamental_. _Annoying_. _All bark_.

"Aren't you a brat too, though?" Izuku commented, innocently, which earned her a fierce snarl from the short-fused kid.

"I'm Todoroki Shouto and I live with her. Who're you to disrespect Izuku-san like that?" Shouto, quite civilly, introduced himself and shot Katsuki a stern glare. There's something about him that just didn't sit right with Shouto—of course, aside from his foul attitude—something that he can't point out and also makes him restless.

"I'm Bakugo Katsuki and I saved that hag from a bunch of idiots!" Katsuki introduced, proud of his achievement, and stuck his chest out with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"And he saved me from almost dying." Izuku, once again, cut in and pointed at the little kid in front of her who wore a victorious smirk that annoyed Katsuki to the ends of his pointy hair.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT YOU HAG?! I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Katsuki, once again, screamed at Izuku as the latter could only laugh at how incredibly irascible he was. Izuku gave Katsuki a noogie in the head to which the latter vehemently protested as he struggled— _not really_ —to break free from Izuku's grasp.

"I-Izuku-san!" Shouto called for Izuku. He didn't know why but he felt he needed to get her attention back to him and not to this impertinent brat that he hated for some reason—again, not just only because he was impudent. "We… We should head home! It's near dusk and we… I need to… umm… make dinner."

"Oh! You're right. Well, we'll go ahead of you, _Kacchan_." Izuku bid Katsuki farewell with the nickname she bestowed upon him and walked towards Shouto to get the groceries on the ground she placed beside him.

They were five steps away from Katsuki when he called for Izuku with his very own nickname of her. "Hey hag! I'll carry those!" he exclaimed and snatched the bags from Izuku's hands. Izuku stared at him, dumbfounded that Katsuki was actually offering his help—in his own way. "What're you gawking so stupidly for?! Lead the way hag!"

Izuku suddenly sighed before walking in front of the two kids, each bringing the things she shopped for, and turned slightly to Katsuki before entirely passing him "And for a moment I thought you were actually kind." Izuku spoke in a low and disappointed voice, but her teasing look and smile betrayed her and agitated Katsuki more.

"WHAT DID YOU SA—"

"Okay! Okay! Let's go get some ice cream on the way back! Do you want some, Shouto?" Izuku asked the silent kid, who was just watching them, as she clapped her hands to cut Katsuki.

He gently bobbed his head without a word and Izuku turned to Katsuki as if also asking him silently if he, too, wants one to which the latter only responded with a huff and a "Hmp! Only _kids_ want things such as ice creams! Go stuff your face with that sweet disgusting thing!" before stomping ahead of them.

" _Kacchan_!"

"ARGH! STOP IT WITH THE _KACCHAN_! YOU CRAZY OLD HAG!" Katsuki bellowed with tiny explosions on his open palm to intimidate Izuku. She, however, only raised her eyebrow at him and pointed towards the opposite direction Katsuki was going.

"It's this way, you cranky brat."

Katsuki turned red from embarrassment of having mistaken the direction, but then again, he didn't know where she lived so it was excusable but being the stuck up annoying brat that he is, well, you can figure it out for yourself. He marched with his hands shoved in his pockets and passed by Izuku while screaming that he knew it and that he didn't need Izuku telling him where to go.

All the while, Shouto was just silent. He was feeling something out of the ordinary and he did not like it one bit. He didn't like Katsuki, that was for sure, but there was something peculiar that stings everytime he listens to and watches Izuku interact with Katsuki—all smiles, laughter and playfulness. Something he doesn't see too often.

"Shouto?" Izuku called and broke through Shouto's worries as she peered at him—too close for Shouto's comfort, as the latter erupted into a blush and quickly stepped backwards to create a suitable and acceptable distance for his hammering heart before answering with a shaky "Ye-Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked, worry etched on her face, as she stretched out her hand that had Shouto's ice cream. Shouto took the sweet frozen thing with a slight nod and stared at it for a couple of seconds. It was half pink and half white kind of like—

" _It's like your hair_! I didn't know what you want and I forgot to ask you. I'm sorry. Do you not like it?" Izuku asked the still Shouto, who kept on staring at the ice cream silently before finally peeling his eyes away from the frozen thing and to Izuku's big and enthralling green eyes, and saw her worried expression.

"Ah! Ye-YES!" he exclaimed in a rush—in a rush to calm and pacify the older maiden and let her know that he liked… no, _loved_ it. "Tha-Thank you, Izuku-san!"

"Anything for Shouto!" she smiled kindly and gently—very different from her playful and mischievous smile she always shows Katsuki—and this oddly upset the little kid as she went and petted his head before taking the books from his grasp. "I'll be bringing these since Shouto looks tired. Besides, you'll still be making dinner."

"I-I'm fine, Izuku-san! I can carry the books and still cook!" Shouto tried to protest.

"Nope! I can't tire you and risk the taste of your wonderful and tasty cooking!" Izuku retorted with an argument of her own as she squished Shouto's face in between her palms. "Thank you for the gesture, Shouto, but I'll carry these for now so you better think of what to cook, okay?"

"Hey hag! Why're you making that _little kid_ cook? Can't you cook for yourself?" Katsuki, who was just spectating their little conversation with his usual agitated face, asked which flustered Izuku as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"O-Of course, I can! I-I-I just like Shouto's cooking better! And… And it's training for later in life! Yes! It's training!"

Katsuki only clicked his tongue and averted his gaze away which Izuku noticed he does a lot when he's thinking of something or when he doesn't have anything to say or retort. After disposing of their trash, they proceeded back to the cabin where an unprecedented storm was brewing that Izuku failed to notice that was to come along with Katsuki's whimsical decision of staying with them as well.


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here I am with a new chapter for a new week! I'd like to express my gratitude to those who left a review and for the new followers! Welcome and I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it! So here it goes.**_

* * *

 _The Contract_

Dinner was… well… a _battlefield_. After they arrived at the cabin, Katsuki entered on his own and started to borrow the kitchen, annoyingly, never failing to mention a complaint he finds in every corner of the cabin Izuku and Shouto shared.

It was either " _What a shabby place this is_." Or " _Is this all you have?_ ", " _What is this even?_ ", " _Do you even have a good pan somewhere?_ ", " _How do you cook in a kitchen like this?_ " and so on and so forth. Too many to mention.

"You brat! If you want to borrow the kitchen then use what's there and quit complaining!" Izuku reprimanded him with a smack to the head before she unloaded the groceries they shopped earlier. She noticed Shouto come back down from placing her books in her room and saw him shift his gaze from her to Katsuki, who was busy doing his thing in the kitchen, and walked closer to him.

Izuku had this foreboding feeling but decided to ignore it with a shrug of her shoulders and returned to unloading the groceries before an explosion and a sudden gust of cold wind filled the whole cabin. Katsuki's roar of profanities and curses soon followed suit before Shouto's calm and yet with a dangerous edge to his voice answered him. Izuku took a peek at the kitchen and found them activating their quirks as they squared with each other.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong with the both of you? Why're you fighting?" Izuku meddled and stepped in between the both of them before any damage be dealt on them.

"YOUR DAMN ZOMBIE KID CAME IN HERE AND FUCKING TOLD ME TO GO AWAY!" Katsuki screamed and pointed an accusing finger towards Shouto. The latter only turned away and remained silent. He wasn't trying to defend himself so it must be true.

"Why did you do that Shouto?" Izuku asked, trying to be neutral and mediate them peacefully. Quite unlike a villain, I tell you. Normally, she would not care about it and let them sort it out themselves but they were special—these kids are.

"I knew what Izuku-san liked _better_." Shouto started and gave the blonde kid a cold glare before once again turning puppy-like when facing Izuku. "and I knew you didn't like spicy things so I was going to make you your dinner."

Shouto's gesture squeezed Izuku's heart—if she had one—and gave the heterochromatic haired kid a hug to show her gratitude and fondness of his demeanor. She proceeded to patting his head before giving him a smile.

"Thank you for your concern, Shouto, but I'll be fine. I mean, _what's a little spice_ , right?" Izuku conceded with letting Katsuki make their dinner that evening. Well, it should be fine since he offered—not really—to do it himself right? I mean the moment he borrowed the kitchen, that must've been what he wanted, right?

Although, Izuku quickly regretted her decision when he finished making dinner and the soup was… _bloody-looking_. It was filled with spices all the way to the brim!

"Uh… Ka-Kacchan?" Izuku called Katsuki's attention with an unsure voice. Does she tell him that she cannot eat what he'd made? Or does she endure it and just gulp it down without letting the spice rest on her mouth? Well, that'll burn the heck out of her throat but it should be fine, right?

"What?" he asked calmly but still with a stern gaze, waiting for her to take a bite. His eyes were so full of a child's genuine anticipation that Izuku couldn't make herself say that she did not want it. Steeling herself, Izuku took a spoonful and shoved it fast into her mouth. "How was it?"

"It's… ugh… go-good." Izuku replied and gave Katsuki a thumbs up, while trying real hard to keep herself from barfing. Katsuki smiled happily and proudly like the dinner he made was one culinary masterpiece and it was such a great achievement, and Izuku couldn't have done much better.

Shouto looked at Izuku worriedly before he also turned to his share and took a spoonful. He cannot allow Izuku to be the only one suffering. Closing his eyes, he was about to place it in his mouth when Izuku grabbed his arm. "Sho… Shouto… you must not." whispered Izuku.

"Bu-But… Izuku-san." Shouto whispered back, looking frantic. Izuku suddenly froze for a second, like she was physically there yet mentally not.

"Shouto? Will you please take Kacchan to the convenience store for an ice cream? I'm kind of craving for one now." Izuku tried to smile as sweetly as she could to somehow reassure Shouto that she was fine. The latter, despite not wanting to leave her all alone on the cabin, he also did not want to disobey her so he stood and grabbed Katsuki by his collar saying "Let's go get ice cream since Izuku-san wants one."

Izuku remained on her seat as she watched them walk out of the kitchen and waited for them to be entirely out of the cabin before she stood up from the table while saying "I guess I should go."

Izuku went out through the back door and walked into the forest. She felt this incredible presence lurking on the shadows of the forest as it tailed her. Izuku didn't care. It was perfect that it was following her so she'd be able to lead it away from the cabin, in case Shouto and Katsuki came back early.

"So? What do you want?"

"Hoo~? Nothing less from you, _your highness_. I had a hard time finding your place since I thought I'd be searching for a palace and not a snuggly little rundown cabin you got here for yourself." A creepy voice replied her before she felt movement come from somewhere behind her and it walked closer to her.

"And? What's it to you? Is it Shigaraki again?" Izuku asked with a huff of annoyance and planted her palms on her hips and turned to Shigaraki's new messenger.

"Well, Master was very much taken in by you that he instructed me specifically to tell you that 'He _absolutely_ must have you' and I cannot agree more to him. I didn't know you were so beautiful, _Witch Queen_." The messenger said before looking Izuku from head to toe. Izuku, however, suddenly laughed heartily that confused the messenger. It took her a few good seconds to finally reel in her mirth and looked at the messenger as if he was such an insult to her eyes.

"Oh sorry for that little outburst. Thing is, I am not this _Witch Queen_ you speak of." Izuku said and wiped a stray tear, from laughing too much.

"Oh, but I am sure I have it right, _Midoriya Izuku-sama_."

"I was never the Witch Queen. It is just something foolish people decided to call me so do not bother me any further or I will have to dispose of you too." Izuku said and suddenly turned deadly serious, gone was the playfulness dancing in her emerald eyes. Now, only death could be seen in them as she released bits of her restraints and let her power course through her body.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It'd be bad if you _kill_ in front of them, right?" the messenger, who managed to stand his ground and still act haughtily despite his growing fear of the large presence of the witch before him, looked past Izuku's shoulder.

Izuku, curious as to what the intruder was looking at, craned her head and looked behind her to find Shouto and Katsuki standing, watching and gawking at her partly unrestricted power in view.

"Sho-Shouto? Ka-Kacchan? What're you doing here?"

"You… You weren't yourself so I… I got worried and returned back." Shouto first replied and stopped as if at a loss of what to say to her.

"And you weren't in the fucking cabin you hag! What's the meaning of this?! What's that form? What's that power?" Katsuki rained question after question. They did not understand anything. She was in a form different from what she usually was. There were scarlet glowing lines running across her body. Overwhelming power, to the point that it's making it hard to breath, gushed out of her. She was not _normal_ … _just like them_.

"Was this… the reason you took me in?" Shouto suddenly asked.

"Yes, Shouto." Izuku answered, coldly, unlike her usual smiles, cheekiness and kindness. _This_ was the _real_ Izuku. The Witch Izuku. "It was nice to live with you but now that I realize you've got no real use and value to me. _Can you please leave_?"

This surprised and hurt Shouto. He couldn't believe that Izuku was just using him for her own convenience and if she was, he can't possibly of no value to her anymore. Well, who would cook her meals? Clean her room? Help her do laundry? Who will help her shop? _Who will be there for her_?

"What a bitch!" Katsuki sneered and clicked his tongue before grabbing Shouto and pulled him with him to leave. Shouto, who was still shocked with Izuku's words, dragged his feet with him.

"Yes. Thank you, Kacchan." Izuku whispered with a sad smile and turned back to the messenger, contemplating on what to do with him before she suddenly felt little arms hug her from behind.

"No! I won't leave you! You promised you wouldn't leave me so I will swear to you now that _I, Todoroki Shouto, will remain by your side till the end of my days_!" Shouto exclaimed and before Izuku could make him stop from completing his pledge, a sharp pain struck her chest and spread throughout her body like wildfire, engulfing every part of her, that lasted a good full minute or two.

"You just had to go and _pledge_ your life to me." Izuku muttered as she collected herself and sat up to face Shouto. She cupped his crying face and smiled gently. It was a wonder how a sweet and innocent thing got attached to her, a dark, evil and malicious being, and how she got attached to him. "You can't leave me now, Shouto. You can never go back to your family ever. You're bound to me for the rest of your life, Shouto. Do you understand the _heaviness_ of your words?"

"Even then, I still want to be with you Izuku-san. So please don't tell me to go away when you don't even mean it." Shouto, now letting his emotions run wild, sobbed while trying to wipe the tears that didn't seem to want to stop. Izuku's now beating heart—shocked back to life with Shouto's pledge—squeezed at the display of raw emotions.

"How did you even know I didn't mean it?" Izuku asked before engulfing the still crying child in her arms. It was the first time, after weeks of being with him, she saw him crying. Even after he was beaten senseless by his Father, he never shed a tear. When she took him from his home, he never, too, shed a tear. So it was a bit reassuring that Shouto indeed was still a child after all.

"Well, that's cause you're a fucking terrible liar, you hag!" Katsuki exclaimed and walked closer to them with his hands on his hips, looking so proud and mighty.

"Eh? But I thought Kacchan believed me?" Izuku asked, showing her unmasked confusion. Well, she really did believe Katsuki believed her when she asked them to leave.

"You know? All this mushiness is driving me crazy. I was willing to wait for you to drive them away like what you said but that little boy just went ahead and made a _contract_ with you. So, let me help you _sever_ the contract then?" the messenger, who politely waited for them by keeping quiet through all those drama, finally spoke up and brought unto his hands a ball of compressed wind—not just any normal wind.

Izuku shifted her attention to the entity that was supposed to take her away—she was supposed to dispose of, really—and stood up while telling the kids to move out of the way. She smirked and looked at the messenger like he was an insignificant vermin before also focusing her power on her fingers.

"For someone like you, a finger would just be enough." Izuku threw an insult and prepared to defend his attack and counterattack immediately.

"You know? You really shouldn't underestimate people like me, Witch Queen. Cause while you were celebrated as the strongest witch in villainy, I know you cannot hurt children." The messenger said as he jumped to attack but not towards Izuku—towards the children who watched them fight!

"Shit! Shouto! Kacchan!" Izuku screamed, throwing her body in the way to shield them and taking the full brunt of the attack without any defenses.

Shouto and Katsuki watched in horror as Izuku coughed blood in front of them with her hands outstretched to protect them. She was barely standing with her knees about to give up on her.

"I… Izuku-san…"

"He-Hey… you hag…"

Izuku coughed more blood before smiling at them, who seemed unhurt, and released a sigh of relief before happily saying "I'm glad you're not hurt."

Suddenly, a manic laugh reverberated from behind Izuku and they turned to the messenger who was happily dancing and turning by himself. He was celebrating.

"To think, that the cold Witch Queen found something she wants to protect even at the cost of her safety? DON'T SCREW WITH ME! A villain of your caliber has no job protecting those who cannot protect themselves! You're no hero, Witch Queen!"

"Well… ugh… you're right on that note. I'm no hero. But! If I can be _theirs_ , then it doesn't sound all that bad." Izuku said before standing up and raising her hand to take aim and shot him a wind pressure from her fingers that, unfortunately, only took the arm of her opponent since he was able to react fast enough cause of her a peg slower than before.

Izuku clicked her tongue and was about to shoot another one before the messenger leapt away while saying "I'm not yet done with you, Witch Queen! Lord Shigaraki will have you! We will have you! Prepare yourself!"

Izuku wanted to go after him, if not for the injury she suffered while protecting the children, and she dropped to her knees. Finally feeling the fatigue and pain mix together that all she wanted was to sleep the pain away.

"I-Izuku-san!" "Old hag!" the both of them exclaimed and rushed to her side when she finally laid her tired body on the grass. She was really, really sleepy.

"Wha-What's wrong? Please don't leave me! You… You promised, right? I… I pledged too! So you cannot leave—"

"Shouto? I'm just sleeping. Don't cry." Izuku giggled before peeling her eyes open and looking at the really worried boy, already crying his eyes out again. Even Katsuki this time was crying too. "You too, Kacchan. Don't cry."

"Wh-Who said I was crying?! DROP DEAD FOR ALL I CARE YOU HAG!" Katsuki screamed in embarrassment and turned away from the lady.

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to move for awhile. I'm too tired." Izuku said before once again closing her eyes.

"Ah! Izuku-san!" Shouto's worried voice once again made Izuku open her eyes.

"Shouto, I'm not going anywhere. _I promise_." Izuku said with a smile before petting Shouto on the head like the time she asked him to go with her and she slept.

" _Please… don't leave Shouto. Don't leave me_. _Stay. Stay with me."_

Shouto remembered what he heard after Izuku told them to go away. He wondered why Izuku asked him how he knew when she was the one who said it herself. Well, one way or another, it spurred him to make the one pledge in his life he'll never ever forget. The pledge that bound him to Izuku forever.

Well, as for how they got Izuku back to the cabin to be nursed, let's just say Katsuki and Shouto, for once, were on the same page.

It was then that Shouto and Katsuki promised to themselves that they were going to be the best hero for the greatest witch in their rotten world to the point where she won't have to protect them ever again. Never will they make her suffer for their insufficiency again.

 _Just watch_.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! I might go into hiatus for a bit cause of Finals coming up real fast and all those tests I need to study for. So I hope you'll wait patiently for me. Thank you.**_

* * *

 _The Invitation_

Izuku opened her eyes and was greeted with the golden light of the morning sun streaming in through her new curtains of light emerald, which Shouto bought for her saying it reminded him of her eyes. She checked her clock, the one Katsuki also bought for her while saying "So you would be able to tell your own time, useless _Deku_."—a new nickname he made for her implying how useless she was without _him_ —and shoved the clock to her.

It read a little past six thirty and we know how bad Izuku is with mornings. So why was she up? Well, the reason for that would be the loud clamor downstairs, which she could guess who even when she's asleep. There's only two people with her after all and, for heaven's sake, they never got along after all those years.

"I fucking told you that I'll be making breakfast so just go and prepare the table you dumbfuck!" screamed an angered voice. Probably Katsuki cause of the profanities and insults that naturally slides off his tongue- especially that loud booming voice.

"And I told you that we should switch cause Izuku-san's been eating less because of your disgusting spices and taste!" Shouto retorted calmly. Well, even after mingling with Katsuki, he, fortunately, didn't pick up Katsuki's rude language.

"How dare you, Half-n-Half! She likes my cooking better than yours!"

"Oh really? Then explain why she just gobbles up her food when I make it?" Shouto retorted probably with a victorious smirk by now.

Izuku, who was half asleep and listening to them bicker again, groaned and buried her face on her pillow and just wished she could sleep again amidst the ruckus they were making. She closed her eyes in an attempt to sleep in when Shouto came up to her room to wake her up.

"Izuku-san? Wake up. Breakfast is ready." He called softly as he slowly shook her awake, though no effort was needed for she was up already.

"I don't want to. I want to sleep more." She whined before taking a glance at the heterochromatic boy. "Cause of you and Kacchan making such a ruckus so early in the morning that I am uncharacteristically up so early. Let me have my sleep, for the love of Goddesses!"

Shouto just chuckled at her whining. Izuku shifted and rolled on her back to stare wistfully at the smiling heterochromatic boy, who is in truth no longer a boy. Shouto has successfully grown into a fine young man. A handsome young man. She sat up and held Shouto's face as she caressed his scar and the latter immediately stiffened while staring into his lady's eyes.

"I-Izuku-san?"

"Shouto is no longer a boy, huh? But you'll always be _my boy_ , right?" Izuku asked and smiled sweetly. She didn't want Shouto to grow up just yet. She wanted him to remain a child forever but, you can never beat time, huh?

Shouto pursed his lips into a fine line and held Izuku's hands, which were still on his face, and leaned into them before opening his mouth about to say something when Katsuki chose to barge in that moment.

"Hey Deku! Half-n-Half! Breakfast's gonna get cold! Hurry and pick your sloppy ass up and eat! We'll be late for school!" Katsuki exclaimed while holding up a ladle and still wearing the pink apron. My, what a cute sight!

"Oh yes! Today's your first day at UA huh? That academy for upcoming heroes, right?" Izuku asked and withdrew her hand from Shouto's face before standing up and walking up to Kacchan, who managed to grow up successfully as well, and tied a red necktie below his white polo's collar. "Kacchan, you need to be more presentable if you want girls to flock up to you, you know?"

It was only her who seemed to be trapped in a never ending loop of time. She hasn't changed a bit since meeting the both of them. She remained the same ol' freckle-peppered, beautiful lone maiden with long, curly, lush green locks that lived in an old cabin hidden perfectly well in the woods- only that this time, she's not alone anymore.

"I don't need those! I didn't apply to that stupid school for the girls, you damn Deku!" he cried angrily, yanking the piece of cloth off his collar, and stormed out of Izuku's room.

"That temper never changes, huh?" Izuku commented before turning to Shouto, still sitting at her bedside, and invited him to come down for breakfast. "Let's all have breakfast together then, Shouto?"

"Mm." Shouto only nodded and followed Izuku down. Izuku watched Shouto and Katsuki eat their breakfast, care of Katsuki, with a smile on her face. It'd be real quiet without them for most of the day but she was happy that they already are finally at the starting line of their dreams. She was both happy and sad that she didn't notice the tears that streamed down her face if not for both of the boys staring at her, confused and worried.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Katsuki asked, uncharacteristically soft and gentle, that only caused more tears to flow down Izuku's eyes.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I did not mean to cry. I'm just happy." Izuku said as she wiped her tears with a smile. "You guys are growing up real fine."

"Of course! Naturally!" Katsuki replied and stuck a proud chest. He always was quick to be haughty about his achievements but Izuku wouldn't have him another way. He was, after all, very incredible despite his trashy attitude.

"You guys should hurry with your food! You don't want to be late on the first day of school!" She beamed happily before also taking a bite of her food—immediately regretting it after.

* * *

Izuku was right, the day seemed longer without Shouto and Katsuki's incessant bickering resounding in the cabin, and she couldn't help but realize how much her days had been filled with joy with the both of them around. She rolled on her stomach and propped her head up with her arms as she summoned a little black crow from her shadow.

"Little guy, can you go and check on them for me? I'm afraid a villain like me would be uninvited in a school for heroes." Izuku whispered before she let it fly off her finger. "Now what to do?" Izuku hummed before pushing herself up and decided to go out.

Izuku wandered into the forest to let her pent up powers flow off her in small yet steady wavelengths to avoid unnecessary damage to the place. As she always noticed, wild animals stayed away from her domain as the birds that once perched near her flew away in a panic.

It was refreshing to let it out once in a while but while she was doing that, she was also vulnerable for tracking since her overwhelming energy was like a beacon telling her enemies and pursuers where she is. So while she wanted to remain in that place for a bit longer, she had limited time too.

"My, Izuku-sama. How careless of you." She heard an echo-y voice and she spun around to find Kurogiri appearing from the portal he made. "Greetings! Izuku-sama!"

Kurogiri bowed low as a show of respect for the lady before standing up straight once again. He wore this dark gray vest on top of a white long sleeved polo and a gray and black-striped necktie paired with black pants and shoes. It always fascinated Izuku how he was able to dress up like that despite his body being made entirely of fog—save for the metal thing on his neck.

"Hello, Kurogiri." Izuku curtseyed in response. While Izuku did not like Shigaraki, Kurogiri, his subordinate and right-hand man, was a different case. Kurogiri was a gentleman, calm and rational—very different from Shigaraki's overbearing and childish personality.

"I swear, Izuku-sama. You do know Shigaraki's been obsessed with you and you carelessly flaunt your presence and aura like this?" Kurogiri said and face-palmed—if he can even do that to his fog-face.

Izuku smiled at him. Kurogiri wasn't like Shigaraki, he did not force Izuku into something she didn't like. Sure, he was his subordinate, but that didn't mean that Kurogiri would listen to his every whim. In fact, he was there to keep him in check. He's more like a baby-sitter than a right-hand man most of the time.

"I'm sorry Kurogiri. Guess I'm lucky it was you who found me, huh?"

Kurogiri shook his head and handed Izuku a folded note. Izuku looked at the note with confusion before she turned her confused gaze back to Kurogiri, who bowed his head. "The time's upon us, Izuku-sama. The league will move sooner or later and we are asking you, again, to please join us."

"Kuro… Can I… think about this first?" Izuku said and shoved the note into her pockets. Kurogiri lifted his head and, although one cannot see it, he seemed happy with how he responded with "Of course, Izuku-sama! Take all the time you need! I will return immediately to bring this good news to—"

"Kuro, can you please not tell anyone yet? You know I don't want to be forced into something and I am still going to think about it. It's not like I've agreed or something." Izuku replied with a wave of her hand as if dismissing the idea as soon as it was brought up. However, this did not dampen Kurogiri's happy spirits.

"The prospect of you finally contemplating and considering this invitation instead of declining at the get-go is already enough to bring such joy into my heart. I will do as you want, Izuku-sama, and keep this matter a secret until you deem it right to tell. I always live to serve." He bid farewell before he vanished into his portal again.

Izuku once again fished the note out and read the words written on it. It was an address and a date. Probably, it's the when and where the assemblage of the league of villains—spearheaded by Shigaraki Tomura—would take place. It was a week from then. Now Izuku wonders if she'll tell Shouto and Katsuki about it? Or not?

 _But, this would mean I'm going back to villainy, right? I mean, I really am a villain from the beginning anyway and it's true that I haven't been very active lately as well. It doesn't really matter whether I tell them or not, right?_

Izuku contemplated before camouflaging her aura once again and decided to take a short nap under the tree near this little lake in the middle of the forest. She was gonna wake up later to make both Shouto and Katsuki dinner once in a while.

* * *

Later that day, without intending it, Izuku slept a little bit longer than planned as her eyes slowly fluttered open to her name being cried by distressed voices not too far from where she laid.

"Izuku-san!" "Deku!"

Izuku groggily stretched her sore limbs before getting up and popping from the bushes that hid her very well to check who was calling her. There, she saw Shouto with the most frustrated and angry look she has seen him and Katsuki, who was seconds away from exploding and setting the whole forest on fire from both his anxiety and murderous rage. The only thing that kept them from doing anything was that they were not sure whether Izuku was there or not.

"FUCK! I SWEAR I'LL KILL WHOEVER TOOK HER!" Katsuki cried angrily and punched a nearby tree. Izuku knew Katsuki was always angry but never this much—he was going mad with anger! He was furious! Also she never knew how strong he was till he left a splintered crater on the tree's thick trunk.

"She… She's just here… She's fine… She can handle herself… She's safe." Shouto whispered to himself _almost_ calmly. Shouto was unconsciously activating his quirk as his other half ignited little fires while icicles stuck out the other. He was repeating those words to calm himself down, to keep his hold on his sanity.

"Shouto? Kacchan?" Izuku called them weakly, her voice still groggy from sleep and hair messy with leaves sticking out here and there. "What's wrong? What happened?"

At the sound of Izuku's faint voice, both the boys' ears perked up and turned towards her. The intense worry that was painted on their eyes surprised Izuku. Never has she seen those on anyone—well except for her mother and Yagi. "So-Something wrong?" she asked, a bit unsure how to ask them since she had a vague idea just what she'd done to them.

"Izuku-san!" "Goddammit Deku!" they both rushed to her side and encased her in a protective embrace, almost to the point of suffocating her. They trembled. Their fear, anxiety and frustration slowly left their body as they breathed in Izuku's scent and felt her petite and warm body close to their own.

"I thought someone took you again." Shouto whispered shakily. He was very worried, that much was sure.

"I almost fucking set this forest on fire and I would've done so if I didn't find you."

" _I thought I might kill someone_." They both said at the same time—words coated with undeniable bloodlust—before turning to each other and shot each other a brief glare before turning back to Izuku—all mellow and sweet. She was there. So they can relax now.

"I'm… sorry? I got bored staying at home so I decided to come here and I got sleepy so I slept and I didn't notice the sun had set already." Izuku rushed her explanation. She owed them at least that much. She, after all, made the both of them worry for no good reason. "I'm sorry. I was _lonely_."

Both froze at what she just said before she hang her head in embarrassment. It wasn't like her to feel loneliness. She was supposed to be used to it. Loneliness used to be her only companion, but since Katsuki and Shouto arrived and started to make her everyday a mess, loneliness seemed very much unappealing to her already.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel lonely." Shouto said and placed a hand on Izuku's cheeks so she'd lift her head and face Shouto. "It was lonely being separated with you as well."

"Che. It _didn't even matter_ whether you were around or not." Katsuki scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest for more emphasis, still the haughty and liar brat that he is.

"Really? _No wonder_ you were so restless all day and the first one out as soon as the bell rang." Shouto supplied sarcastically before turning to Katsuki and relished in his incoherent outbursts just to try and hide his embarrassment at being exposed while screaming "YOU ASSWIPE!"

Izuku smiled as the both of them once again started their tirade of nonstop bickering about why they hated each others guts. Well, even though they do that almost everyday, Izuku could somehow tell that the both of them had this tacit camaraderie one cannot easily see on first glance and Izuku's proud of them for that.

Katsuki and Shouto both turned to her when she started giggling and had this look of bewilderment, as if silently asking her if she'd finally gone insane, before she answered them even without asking "You get along with each other very well. I'm happy." With a very big smile on her pretty face.

"What the hell, Deku?!" Katsuki hollered and made those tiny explosions on his palms as if showcasing his anger on Izuku's comment.

"Yeah. You must be blind to even utter those words, Izuku-san." Shouto added and made this disgusted face at Katsuki which further angered the blonde.

"Yes, Yes. I know the both of you won't agree to it but I'm really happy to be with the both of you. Now, why don't we all go home then make dinner together?" Izuku beamed and went ahead of the both of them before halting and craning her head to add "Oh! And I don't want spices today, Kacchan."

"Heck no! _You're_ eating them again today!" Katsuki stormed after her while stating all the ' _wonders_ ' of spices.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello! So I've been on a long hiatus and I am so happy that even though I haven't been updating as often, a lot still came to read and favorited and followed my story. Thank you so much guys! So I won't prolong your wait more. Here's a double chapter for everyone!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **Halloween G.**_

* * *

 _The Trigger_

"We welcome you, Izuku-sama… ah! No! _Witch Queen_!" Kurogiri greeted with a 45 degree bow from his hips and every other villain, except for Shigaraki, who wore the most hideous and disgusting smile, stood up and followed suit, bowing down in respect and acknowledgement of the presence of the witch that never once moved against her wishes—not even when Shigaraki asks her to.

Izuku walked in and towards the chair beside Shigaraki's, raised a brow while gracefully crossing her legs and letting her sleek and tight black dress' slit hang open to expose her white and smooth porcelain-like thighs, and leaned back on the silver-donned chair's backrest like the mighty sorceress that she is as she regarded the group of eccentric and uncanny people with her gleaming bright emerald orbs. " _It's been a while. I hope I wasn't late_?"

* * *

Izuku stayed behind to look after the cabin—not that she really did look out for it, except on the times she did not go out to observe the two boys in their school secretly—and laid her head on top the dining table as she breathed a sigh.

She was bored out of her wits as she thrashed and whined with no one to console her, or pat her in the head and pamper her, or even scold her and tell her to shut the fuck up. I know you know who I mean. So she decided to go on another undercover spying on her little boys.

Shouto and Katsuki were classmates, but they sat far apart. She knew the both of them were pleasing to the eyes but she also knew that their attitudes would repel the girls. But contrary to what she believed, they were actually quite popular. Heck! Insanely popular is more like it perhaps.

As Izuku sat on a tree branch, hidden from the student's, or anyone for that matter, eyes, partly because she was using a concealing spell and partly because of the leaves, she quietly observed their everyday. Sometimes, it made her miss her life as a high school student but sometimes, it doesn't as her memories didn't have anything remotely close to happy or anything worth remembering.

The bells that seemed to rejoice for the expiring day, that told them it was time to go home, jolted Izuku out of her nightmarish memories of school. She craned her head to check if Shouto and Katsuki were getting ready to leave but found both of them each talking to a girl, fidgeting as they played with the hems of their white sailor blouse or gripped their notes too tightly that it crumpled the poor material, and nodding to something.

Izuku got impatient so she floated down softly onto the grass while undoing her concealing spell and changing her outfit into their uniform in the process. She didn't want to spend another minute on the academy's ground for fear of being recognized as the witch villain so she decided to follow Shouto, who walked towards the rooftop, and tell him that they should hurry home. Upon arriving, Izuku briefly halted on her tracks before deciding to hide behind the door. Well, she didn't know Shouto was with a _girl_. It was unladylike and very intruding but she couldn't help the unsettling feeling taking root in the deepest pit of her stomach.

"What's up, Yaoyorozu?" He asked in his cold and plain voice; very unlike the soft and warm voice he uses at home.

"To-Todoroki-kun… I… I like you… Will you please—"

Izuku didn't let the girl called Yaoyorozu finish before she dashed away from the scene with a banging loud heart. She was panicking. She was freaking out! A girl just asked _her little Shouto_ out! She didn't know if she was freaking out cause of happiness or excitement… or _something else_.

She continued to run with no proper direction when she accidentally bumped into this purple-haired, sleep deprived looking guy with hair sticking out in awkward spikes.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" she cried out and refused to look at the person she just bumped. She knew her eyes were unfocused as of the moment. Also, she couldn't risk her being identified as the Witch Queen; especially not in an academy meant to hone heroes.

"Well… I don't really mind but… don't you normally look at the person you're apologizing to?" he asked and Izuku forced herself to look up to him and smile a bit while repeating her apology in a soft and gentle voice.

"Umm… Where do I go to get to the gate again?" Izuku had to ask.

"Go down this staircase, turn left at the first corner you see and you're out the building. You should see the gate immediately once out." He answered like it was a matter of fact and looked at Izuku strangely. "Are you new here?"

"Ah? Uh… yeah. I also have a bit of trouble with directions." Izuku reasoned and bowed briefly in gratitude to the guy as she bid farewell, turning on her heel and was about to dash off.

"Wait!" the purple-haired guy exclaimed as he grabbed Izuku's arm and made her halt on her spot as she whipped her head back his way, panicking that maybe he found out that she wasn't really a student of their academy.

 _Di-Did he find out? Di-Di-Did he notice who I am?A-Am I really too old looking in this uniform? Did my age show?_

Were some of the questions that ran through Izuku's messy thoughts. Her head was already formulating ways to escape and prepared for the worst possible scenario that could play when all of those were washed out of her mind and left blank by the question that slipped from the purple-head's mouth.

"What's your name and section?"

 _Oh! My! GOD! HE FOUND OUT! He knows I do-don't belong here! Oh my God! I re-really need to ge-get out of here!_

Izuku screamed in her head and averted her gaze, trying to think of an excuse to get his grip off her and make a beeline for the gate before this guy could force it out of her.

"Umm… I'm… I'm…."

"What're you doing to her?" a voice, so cold and also searing, low and dangerous suddenly broke through Izuku's panicking and both Izuku and the purple head turned to the newcomer, who also gripped the purple-head's shoulders—scratch that, _newcomers_.

"Ka-Kacchan? Shouto?"

" _Kacchan_?" the group of female students, who happened to witness their unfolding drama, repeated what they heard and looked confused. I mean, no one dares call the _King_ something childish and cute like that, especially a short-fuse and temperamental king like Katsuki.

" _Shouto_?" another group of girls from the crowd that built in less than a minute repeated as they also wondered how someone—they did not know nor notice—was able and allowed to call _Todoroki-sama_ with his given name.

"Let. Her. Go." Both said as they looked at the guy with this very dangerous and murderous glint in their eyes. My, such bloodlust polluting the air and suffocating everyone. And yet, the purple head didn't seem to be fazed with it, not even a little bit.

"And who're you?" he asked with an arched brow, seeming as if he was challenging the both of them to let go of his shoulders. He wasn't backing down!

The three of them stared each other down as the atmosphere between them got heavier and colder by the second—Izuku sincerely hoped it wasn't Shouto activating his quirk—that Izuku panicked and yanked her arm from the purple head's grip while he was distracted by the _King_ and the _Prince_ and proceeded to grab both boys' arm to tug them away.

"Le-Let's go, okay?" Izuku told them. She wasn't liking the building tension and the stares of the people around them while they whispered between each other speculations about the relationship of Izuku and the two top boys every girl was pining for. It only brought back unpleasant memories; and by unpleasant it means the _worst_ kind to Izuku.

Katsuki and Shouto both turned to her as their gazes immediately softened and turned back to the purple head briefly before turning again to take Izuku back home, completely ignoring their supposed tasks before leaving school. To them, Izuku _always_ came first.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Deku?!" came Katsuki's scold that Izuku expected as soon as they left the building.

Izuku fidgeted and played with her fingers while she debated on whether to tell the truth or just bluff her way out of it when a lady, who looked very much like Katsuki—the exact girl version of the red-eyed brat, turned to them from the gate and smiled upon setting eyes on them. Izuku turned to Katsuki, who seemed oblivious about the other's presence as he kept his soft glare at Izuku, before once again turning to the woman at the gates; as if comparing their features.

"What is it?" Katsuki asked and raised an annoyed and inquisitive brow before turning his head towards the school gates where the lady stood with her hands on her hips. "Gah! O-Old hag!"

"Hiya! Katsuki!" she greeted and made Katsuki freeze on his spot and attempted to turn around and make his escape. When he was caught by the hem of his collar and kept still on his place. "You fucking brat haven't returned home for how many years and this is how you greet your goddamn mother?! You insolent dumbfuck!"

"Mo-Mother?! Kacchan's mother?!" Izuku exclaimed which seized the woman's attention and shifted to her, gone was her demonic anger and aura.

"Oh my! Are you this brat's girlfriend? He did not even care to introduce me to you, huh?" Katsuki's mother asked and shot the blonde a sharp glare.

"Oh! I'm not Kacchan's girlfriend. I'm more like uhhh… hmmm… a foster mother, perhaps?" Izuku thought and tilted her head slightly to the side while thinking what was the right thing to call her. She was a friend, maybe? Or a housemate? She didn't know what was suitable.

"WHO THE FUCK'S YOUR FUCKING FOSTER CHILD, DEKU?!" Katsuki bellowed, momentarily escaping his mother's grasp and stomped towards the freckled lady before he was, once again, grabbed by his collar.

"Oho~ now I see what's going on here, _Kacchan_ ~" Katsuki's mother turned to him and smirked victoriously and evilly. Nothing escapes his mother's keen eyes and Katsuki hated that part of her. He growled at her but she just shrugged him off before turning once again to Izuku and Shouto.

"May I borrow my very troublesome son for the night, Miss Izuku?"

"Ye-Yes! Very much!" Izuku panicked and sputtered her answer and made large and weird gestures with her hands. Well, Katsuki's mother had that kind of intimidating aura; very much like her son's.

"You heard that, _Kacchan_ ~ Let's go." And whisked him away while the latter could only spew words of expletives and fought against his mother dragging him with her. The last Izuku could hear from him were "I'll get you for this Deku! And keep away from that fucking Half-n-Half!"

Izuku could only turn to Shouto in a confused manner while the boy only shrugged his shoulders with a very happy smile and said "Let's go home?" as he took Izuku's hands into his and pulled her towards the direction of their cabin.

Izuku watched Shouto and thought how he was not the same little Shouto she met in that alley anymore. The hands that used to feel so small in hers were now completely covering hers as it gave her a very comfortable warmth. Shouto definitely wasn't little anymore and she, unconsciously, clasped Shouto's hand in both of her hands, that made Shouto halt in his steps, and she smiled sweetly and wistfully. Almost sad for the fact that Shouto would eventually leave her for another girl.

"Shouto isn't my little—"

For that brief second—a shadow from behind Izuku, a quick moment drowned in killing intent as it lunged forward towards Izuku—Shouto saw the setting sun glisten off the blade the assaulter was carrying.

"IZUKU!" Shouto screamed, pulled Izuku in his arms protectively and twisted them so they changed places before falling down to the ground and revealing the assaulter—a blonde girl with crazed eyes that licked the blood on her knife.

"Mmm. Wasn't expecting that since I was aiming for you but, oh well, it's his fault. Such an idiot. Now, will you let me kill you beautifully, Witch Queen?" she laughed creepily and charged to attack Izuku again only to rebound against an invisible barrier this time and flew a couple of steps back.

Izuku was staring at Shouto with shock. There was another assassin targeting her. She got careless. She dragged Shouto in. He was there. On the ground. Bloody. _Is he dead?_

Izuku bent down and scooped up Shouto's body close to her. It was just like that time. Like when that hero she later offed, accidentally killed her mother. This time… _Shouto was leaving her_.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Izuku screamed and released all the shackles and seals she placed on her powers. The blonde girl shivered before the terrifying and overwhelming existence before her and yet she was smiling widely. " _It is done, Shigaraki-chan_."

"Well done, Himiko." A man with ashen grey messy hair, with loads of hands covering his entire body and even face, said in a manic smile and laughed.

" _Now, come back to me… Izuku_."


	10. Chapter 10

_The Failure_

"Deku?" Katsuki muttered before stopping dead on his tracks and gave a long and worried glance towards the road he just came from, where he left his _dear_ —not that he'll admit it—Deku with the annoying half-and-half.

"—and so you must come back home at least—" Katsuki's mother did not even finish before her knuckles came crushing down on Katsuki's skull to grab his attention back to her—forcefully if she must. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I… I need to go back." Katsuki only spoke softly, quite unlike him especially after he was just smacked on his head and not a single outburst of obscenity rolled from his rotten lips.

He looked up and stared deep into his mother's orbs and somehow this surprised her. She'd never seen him as determined—well, except the time he told her the story of this mysterious old hag over and over again and was hell-bent on finding her again—and as serious as that moment. She knew that whatever she was going to say to him will not stop him anyway. He will still go.

"You really like that girl, don't you?" Katsuki's mother said with an exasperated sigh coupled with a teasing smile as she planted a hand on her hips.

"N-NO! YOU FUCKING HAG! I-I-I DON'T LIKE THAT DAMN NERD AT ALL! I JUST WA-WANT TO MAKE SURE HALF-N-HALF TAKES HER HOME SAFELY!" Katsuki burst into a flushing tomato and set off explosions that did not scare nor surprise his mother. She was, after all, still the alpha-female in the Bakugos.

"Well don't just stand here spewing your little explosions that are no more than a little firecracker and haul your ass to your lady! Don't let that cute and handsome halfie take the prize!" She urged him with a very big swinging slap on his back that produced a very loud sound. _That must've really hurt_.

Katsuki growled lowly at his mother but wasted not another second to jog back to Izuku when he started to feel her overwhelming aura gushing out in huge waves, oppressing everyone—both special and normal—and quickened his pace. Something wrong was going on.

He hurried and traced back to school before continuing on to the road back to the cabin they all shared for years already. Izuku's beaconing aura had long vanished already and so Katsuki repeated calming spells to himself that maybe _Deku was just being careless_ , _letting her power out in the open like that._ _She's fine._

Katsuki turned on the next corner and all the hairs in his nape stood on straight ends as he watched the _fucking half-n-half_ laying on the road—bloody and unconscious—and immediately noticed Izuku's absence. He rushed to Shouto's side and checked his pulse to see if he was fine.

"Half-n-Half! Oy! Bastard! Where's Deku, dammit?!" He cried and shook the poor guy awake but to no avail. Shouto was losing blood. Izuku was nowhere to be found. It'd been a few minutes since he last felt her power suddenly cut off so he cannot hope to run after whoever took her aimlessly. His only lead and hope of even finding a clue to Izuku's whereabouts is _Todoroki Shouto_ and he needs to save him. ASAP!

 _How dare you let Deku out of your sight again?!_

..

.

"So what exactly is the meaning of this, Kurogiri?" Shigaraki Tomura, who wore a lot of hands on his body, turned to the black smoke of a person before turning back to Katsuki tied on a chair and gagged in an attempt to stop him from shouting—that somehow provided them with a little relief from his barrage of profanities. He was flailing around, yanking his arms wildly, for that miraculous moment he might be able to break out from the chains that bound him.

"Well, I found him loitering around the base for a few days now, trying to sneak while carelessly picking random fights asking where Izuku-sama is, I'd say he's very poor in incognito. It seems like he followed one of our lackeys back here. He seemed dangerous so I took him in." Kurogiri filled Tomura in that got the latter into a thinking position, trying to gauge and hypothesize Katsuki's aim and goal for loitering and asking where Izuku is.

"Well, we will just have to dispose of him, don't we?" Tomura said nonchalantly with a shrug of his shoulders before reaching out his hand towards Katsuki. "Hey, boy. Do you want to know what happens when all five of my fingers touch you?"

Katsuki continued to flail and wiggle on his seat before a cold and sophisticated voice made everyone currently in the room, which was really only Kurogiri, Tomura and Katsuki, freeze.

"What's going on here, Shigaraki?"

"Oh, my lady! What an honor it is to be graced with your presence! Pray tell what you need here?" Shigaraki beamed a happy smile to the lady behind Katsuki that weirdly made him conscious and restless. He needed to see her face.

 _He said "My lady". Is this person their head?_

"It was too noisy. I couldn't sleep. _Who's this kid_?" she asked before her heels clacked against the cold hard floor as she walked closer to them. Katsuki's heart started to hammer as his hackles stood in anticipation of the voice's owner, dreading to see her, raised his head and looked at the newcomer to be greeted by the very person who he was searching for. Only that this person wasn't the usual happy, joyful, annoying and childish lady that she used to be with that _out-of-character_ dark and dim orbs of hers. "Oh. I know you. Right?"

" _Deku_ … Snap out of it you damned _ugly old hag_!" he spoke softly, as if the insult just sounded like an endearment, and looked at her almost pleading. Very different from his usual chaffed, always angry, and pissed off face.

"Oh dear. I'd advice you not to be too careless of your words, young man. I can do away with you easily, like snapping a twig, and I am not _Deku_. I am Izuku." She said as she leaned forward to Katsuki and placed a gentle finger over on his parted lips as a gesture for him to shut the hell up while in her presence and mind how he talks to her. An unknown glint dancing in her eyes as she regarded Katsuki like he was a distant stranger. She _was_ a stranger. This woman wasn't his _Deku_.

"Who are you?" Katsuki asked with a hidden growl that did not escape Izuku's ears but she chose to ignore it for the time being.

"My, you're quite dumb. I just told you my name. Listen well now, okay? I am Izuku; the _damned Witch Queen_." She introduced before walking around Katsuki and wrapped her arms around him from his back. "Do you _get_ it now?"

"The hell are you talking about? I know you're Izuku and a _Deku_. What I want to know is who are _you_? Why do you not know this great me? _Katsuki_!" Katsuki replied and looked desperate to figure what the hell was wrong with Izuku before turning a sharp glare at the silent blue-haired hand-man sitting across him as if he was talking to him. " _What the fuck did you do to her?_ "

A seductive giggle, a enchanting laugh and a very alluring smile etched on Izuku's face before sitting on Katsuki's lap as she traced faint and lingering lines on Katsuki's jaw all the way down to his muscular chest while whispering so sweetly on his ear "I'm not so sure what you're getting at but _I do not know any Katsuki. I've always lived alone at my cabin_ , so you can't exactly trick your way out here, brat; especially not me _._ "

Katsuki bit down hard on his lip until it bled to distract himself from the lustful form of Izuku who seemed to try and tempt him into submission. He, after all, did not have any plans of submitting to anyone. Although, guess it could be negotiated if _Izuku_ asks him to submit to her—the Izuku he knew.

"Anyway, the dawn of the villain's era, with me at the top of it all, shall commence tomorrow. Don't worry. I'll give you a decent seat to witness everything, _brat_." Izuku said with a wink before leaving a ghostly, deadly and yet strangely enticing kiss on Katsuki's cheeks that got the latter in the brightest hue of tomato red. Izuku giggled at his reaction before swaying her hips out the door with a happy hum. _Oh how she loved getting innocent reactions from innocent boys_. Things were getting interesting.

Shigaraki, who remained silent and watched Izuku's peculiar chumminess with the brat Kuro picked, grumbled at how the temperamental brat managed to grab Izuku's affection and attention despite his… well… temperaments. He scratched through his pants to somehow release some of his pent up annoyance before eventually reaching out to grab Katsuki's neck and maybe suffer Izuku's wrath after, if not for Kurogiri managing to stop him inches away from touching the bastard's neck.

"Do not interfere, Kurogiri."

"She will _hate_ you more, you know? She hates you enough that you needed _Hitoshi's_ quirk just so she'll come back. We don't need any else that'll cause more trouble." Kurogiri reasoned out as calmly as he could. Yes, he'd much rather enjoy himself watching the blonde brat crumble under Tomura's hands but he also did not want to give Izuku another reason to leave them. Not now when they undeniably needed her power and the morale she sets.

Shigaraki Tomura took in large and deep breaths before yanking his wrist from Kuro's hold and standing up to leave the annoying brat that managed to grate every last nerve of his before he did any else he might regret later. He now knows how much he hated the ash blonde hue of his annoying unruly locks and the piercing red eyes that continued to glare at him without fear.

Just a few hours more. Just a few hours and Izuku will be with him for always. He'll make damn sure about it.

"Lock him in the basement away from Izuku's eyes. I'll do something about her." Tomura ordered Kurogiri and he happily obliged without any protests. It was what he wanted as well. He just needed a catalyst and a fall back, in case Izuku got angry.

"Wh-Where are you taking—" and the both of them vanished against the black mist.

Tomura breathed a sigh before exiting the room as well. He still had to finish drafting the plan of their invasion at the academy for upcoming heroes; UA.

"Well then, Izu—No, Witch Queen. _It's time to dance_."


	11. Chapter 11

**_So hey! I'm updating a little earlier cause I've got nothing better to do— well free time and all. Anyway! Another double chapter cause it really has been a while since I went on hiatus and I am very eager to see this through the end! Not that it's any time soon. Anyway! Here ya go! Sorry to keep you waiting!_**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Halloween G._**

* * *

 _The Seige_

"Isn't it too peaceful lately?" Nezu, a mixture of a mouse, a bear and a dog— mostly a mouse though— said as he sipped on his cup of tea and regarded his visitor, a beautiful young lady with curly green locks cascading down in perfect waves that perfectly framed her freckled face.

"Isn't this what heroes strive so hard to achieve? Even going so far as betting their lives on the line just to achieve this peacefulness?" She giggled sophisticatedly. Her alluring voice was like music in the ocean that draws sailors down to their deaths. A deathly sweet and mellow voice that masked everything there was to her.

"So what brings you here, _Your Highness_?" Nezu asked, fully aware of the other party's identity and yet boldly invited her for an afternoon tea.

Izuku only smiled and settled her cup down gently. She only had one purpose for infiltrating their target before their siege, and that was to negotiate their surrender— not the villain's but the heroes'. As much of a villain she was, she didn't like needless bloodshed and quite possibly wasting potentials cause of their differing beliefs and perspectives. So, she convinced Shigaraki to send her for a negotiation. "There's only one thing. Surrender to me, Mr. Principal."

Nezu wasn't taken aback with Izuku's proposal. He had a slight idea what the witch was there for and she certainly did not disappoint his expectations. Well, Nezu was quite sharp despite his cute, clueless and docile appearance. Really, _never judge a book by it's cover_ indeed. He smiled in return to Izuku's proposal and quite softly shook his head. "I'm afraid I cannot do that, your highness. It is as you said, heroes do everything in their power to keep this peace— even betting their own lives— and I cannot trample all over their convictions just like that."

"Well—" "And besides, the moment your league rises above their stations, everyone will suffer greatly. So I cannot do that. I cannot allow you to take over and destroy these promising new heroes." Nezu added and casted a side glance towards the window where the students were visible as they practiced, trained and sparred with each other. "This... They are the _future we will protect_ at all cost."

"I really believed you would think better of their futures, Mr. Principal. Surrendering to me is within their best interests, you know? That way, all the needless bloodshed and deaths can be prevented and this _future_ that you want to protect so much will remain safe. How about it? Do you still refuse to surrender to me willingly?" Izuku spoke and this dangerous glint in her eyes shone briefly that Nezu could tell that this lady meant business. She was dead serious about her subliminal threat.

"Indeed. There will be bloodshed if neither our forces surrender willingly, huh?" Nezu mused and struck a thinking position before casually drinking his tea again. "But I am sorry, your highness. I still cannot surrender our peace to you and your cronies."

"Then, I shall bring you down by force. Good day to you, Mr. Principal. Thank you for the tea!" She said and stood up from her seat, waving at Kurogiri, who accompanied her, to open up a portal. "I'll see you soonest, Nezu."

"I'll be expecting you, Witch Queen."

Izuku vanished against the black mist portal that Kurogiri made and left the principal alone in his office. He stood up after feeling the other's aura completely vanish and immediately summoned all the pro-heroes, currently teaching at the academy, to give them a heads-up on the villain's possible attack and tighten their defenses. They cannot allow themselves to be lax and be complacent about this attack as the Witch Queen, herself, is leading it. A momentary slip in their defense and all is lost.

"We need _him_ now."

* * *

"How did your negotiations go?" Tomura asked as soon as Izuku emerged from Kuro's portal and met with his crazed empty eyes, that only seemed to contain a little bit of something when facing Izuku, and she sighed in clear frustration.

"Issue a command to prepare." Izuku announced and pivoted on her heels with a graceful flow of her dress and waving locks. " _We attack tonight_."

"She didn't seem to be in a good mood." Dabi, a man with brown patches of skin stapled onto his own skin, commented as he played with his blue fire.

"The talk must've not went well." Tomura had this smirk on his face that gave away his happiness at the breakdown of negotiations between Izuku and the UA's principal. Now, it meant they could go wild.

"You seem very happy with it, Shigaraki-chan~!" Himiko, the blonde psychopath, giggled and spun the knife she held on her hands before tossing it up and down as if playing with a harmless toy. "Will she be with us on the attack though? Weren't her beloved little boys there? Well except for the one currently kept in the basement."

"Oh, of course she'll be with us. After all, even with the blonde meeting her face to face and even getting to talk with her didn't give her mind a kick-start. What could that half breed do?" Tomura gave a smirk and laughed victoriously. With Izuku on their side, losing is such a far-fetched thought. She only needs to not remember anything and they will be fine. "Well, let us prepare for the start of our era, everyone!"

* * *

Izuku stood on the heavy steel gates of the academy and placed a hand. The moment she opens the gates— blow up the goddamned steel hindering her path— will be the signal to start the war with the heroes. There was only one goal for their siege; _Kill or Capture every heroes_ down to the weakest one.

She released her seals and smirked as soon as she landed a blow to the steel doors that shattered it like a piece of fragile glass. _Nothing stands in the way of the Witch Queen_. As soon as the gates were down, Izuku was confronted with a whole line-up of pro-heroes already ready to face her and all on their toes. She giggled before crossing her arms across her chest. "I'm sorry to disappoint you guys but I am _not_ your opponent."

When her words left her lips and the smoke from her attack has dissipated, it revealed her very own line-up of villains standing behind her, each wearing a crazed and manic smiles, ready to attack at the command of their queen.

"Well then, play to your heart's content everyone." Izuku spoke and the villains charged at the heroes, thus starting the war. She walked between the chaos, deflecting everything that was thrown at her, and proceeded towards the principal's office. She must subdue him now.

"Mr. Principal~ Come out, come out wherever you are~~!" Izuku called in a playful singsong voice. She was having the fun of her life. Heroes were always the good-for-nothing, self-praising bunch to her. They were what took everything from her. So she was going to take everything from them as well.

Opening the door to the principal office, she giggled as she saw the principal's chair facing it's back on her. Maybe he was witnessing the downfall of his comrades from his spot. She closed the door behind her and slowly made her way towards his table and sat on top of it, fiddling with her waved locks. "You should issue a surrender now, Mr. Principal. Don't wait for my comrades to finish them all."

The chair turned and who sat there wasn't the same mouse, dog or bear— or whatever he was— she met that afternoon. It was a big and buff blonde man that had this very big smile on his face that immediately turned into a sad frown as he laid eyes on her and spoke in a soft voice— very contradicting to his large build— a gentle " _Izuku_ ".


	12. Chapter 12

_The Surrender_

"Wha— Why are you here?!" Izuku almost cried and immediately jumped down from the table and created a considerable distance. _He was bad news_. A very big bad news. She didn't know he had returned. "How dare you come back and show your face, you monster?!"

"Izuku—" "Don't you ever dare utter my name with your filthy mouth! You have no right— No! You forfeited your right the moment you left me and mom alone! Even dumping me on that alley to die!" Izuku's blood was boiling now. She seethed in anger as she released all the seals on her power. She was not about to half-ass her fight with _this man_.

"Izuku! That was all I could do! I cannot bear to kill you and I also cannot leave you alone as you continue your killing spree! I admit that I regret not being by your and your mother's side when that incident happened when I promised to protect you. I am sorry, Izuku. If there is someone you must vent your anger out on or your revenge, I'll take it! I'll take everything just please stop this and return to me, Izuku!"

"Stop!" Izuku screamed when the man took steps closer to her. She assessed the place and knew she was going to be at a disadvantaged if they did fight in such a closed and cramped place. She needed to bring him out into the open. Though it won't prove to be disadvantageous to the other party, at least she might stand a chance when facing off against him. _Nicely played, Mr. Principal_. Izuku thought as she gritted her teeth in annoyance.

Izuku bolted right out the door and went to the field, away from the chaos created by the heroes and villains facing off. She was going to make sure he paid dearly for leaving her on that dump to die; for leaving her and her mom alone when they needed him the most.

 _How.. did I survive that night anyway? No! Focus Izuku! Now's not the time to worry about that!_

"Izuku! Please! Come back! I know you have a good heart! I refuse to believe otherwise! I know the Izuku that I knew is still there! Please come back to me, Izuku!"

"Quit your yapping, Yagi! I am not the Izuku you once knew anymore! You left her and her mom alone! You _killed_ her!" Izuku cried, focusing her power on her feet to boost her speed and on her arms to power up her attacks, as she launched an attack at her foster father— _once_.

"Izuku!" Yagi grunted, bringing his arms up for defense and took the heavy brunt of Izuku's attack while also leaping slightly to somehow lessen the impact of her punch. "I do not want to hurt you anymore, Izuku! I don't want to relieve that nightmare again!"

"You talk such empty words, Yagi! And I told you not to call me Izuku!" She exclaimed materializing a scythe before swinging it down on Yagi, who easily caught it and snapped it in half.

"I didn't know you could materialize your own weapons now." Yagi said, amazed at the new technique Izuku learnt while he was away.

"Yeah? Well, there's a lot of things you do not know about me!" Izuku charged forward and materialized weapon after weapon, in rapid succession, as she threw everything at Yagi, hoping to get a hit. She succeeded in wounding Yagi a few times but nowhere near fatal. It was more like mere scratches. He was _strong_. Definitely strong. "Damnit."

Izuku focused all her power of her arms, lessening her mobility and defense, for a sure-kill hit. Just once will do. One hit is all she needs. And with that, she once again lunged forward towards Yagi when she heard voices that stopped her on her tracks.

" _Deku_!" " _Izuku_!"

Izuku looked to her side and saw Katsuki supporting a limping Shouto. She raised her brows at them. _How dare they call her like that? And how did the brat escape? Did Shigaraki not leave a guard?_

"Do not interfere, brat. I swear you're next!" Izuku spoke dangerously. She was not in her best mood; not with Yagi just inches away from her. She shifted her gaze back to Yagi and prepared another attack when Shouto called her once again.

"Izuku! It's us! Shouto! Katsuki!" He cried desperately. He wasn't in top shape after escaping— care of Katsuki— from the hospital and his wounds reopening from him moving too vigorously just so he'd reach Izuku on time. "Don't you remember us?"

"I do not know you, boy, now get away before I choose to dispose of you first." Izuku said and had a brief moment of realization and smirked before she chuckled. "Ah! I see how it is. Are they meant to distract me, Yagi? Well, it's not working!"

Izuku attacked and tried to get in a punch on Yagi as the latter continued to deflect her attacks. She was growing impatient as Yagi maintained considerable distance between them that he got Izuku chasing before Shouto stood in between them; with arms stretched wide. Izuku did not understand why, but she froze when she faced the heterochromatic boy. She was trembling.

"Wha— What the heck? Who.. Who are you? What are you doing to me?" Izuku stuttered and staggered back a few steps. She was trembling uncontrollably. She shot a glare at Shouto before running away. She didn't understand what he did nor did she know but she needed to get away from them. She cannot hope to continue the fight— not when she feels so weak.

"Thank you, young man. Was it your quirk—" Yagi didn't get to finish before Katsuki and Shouto both took off to follow Izuku. They were not about to let her off their sight again. _Not again_!

"Izuku! Izuku-san!" Shouto called. "Deku! Goddammit Deku!" Katsuki cried. "STOP!" both of the boys screamed that got the lady glued to her spot. _What the heck was wrong with her? Why didn't she want to run away from them?! Who are they?!_

Izuku turned around to face them and saw Shouto taking unsure and unsteady steps towards her. She didn't know why but she was worried for the heterochromatic boy as he limped his way towards her. "Don't you dare come near me!"

"Izuku?" Tomura, who was just a few feet away from the witch, heard her distressed voice and saw the boys, he recognized as the ones she took in, walking closer to her. They were not supposed to be there! Especially that half-breed! He was supposed to be dead! Tomura escaped from the chaos and ran towards Izuku. It will be bad if she starts to remember. Especially since Hitoshi wasn't with them to re-do the brainwashing. "Izuku!"

"Shigaraki?" Izuku turned and saw Shigaraki Tomura running towards her and was about to run and meet him halfway when Shouto shielded her from him while crying "Stay away from Izuku!" and activating his quirk. Half-fire and half-ice.

"This... This quirk.." Izuku softly whispered as she watched the brilliant fire snaking around Shouto's left arm and the chilling icicles sticking out from his right arm.

"I.. I don't know what's happened to you, Izuku-san, and I will really kill myself if this doesn't help you at all!" Shouto suddenly spoke and spun to face her, cupped her cheeks in his half-hot and half-cold hands, before closing the distance between their lips.

Izuku's— Katsuki's, Yagi's and Tomura's— eyes widened at what the half breed just did and jogged her memories of her also doing the same thing to him, to remove the spell she placed on him via the same manner, flashed on her mind. It was the kick-start Shigaraki Tomura had feared.

Fueled by his anger, Tomura rushed to have Shouto's neck on his hands as he watched the both of them connected by their lips. He had stolen Izuku's lips in front of him! The nerve!

"You! More than anyone else! You always irritate me so!" Tomura cried and was inches away from Shouto's neck before Shouto was pulled back and an arm blocked him; her elbow's skin quickly crumbling away from Tomura's touch.

"How dare you lay your hands on them, Shigaraki? I thought I told you never to touch Shouto and Katsuki?" Izuku said menacingly before kicking him by the stomach that sent him back into the fray. _Izuku was back! Izuku remembers!_

"I-Izuku... san?" Shouto called softly. Ready to kill himself if he did fail to bring Izuku back. He wasn't sure a kiss was enough, but he did remember her kissing him to lift her spell on him. It should work... right?

"Hello, Shouto." Izuku greeted and turned to Shouto with her cheery smile; the usual smile that greeted them as soon as they returned home from school. "Thank you, little Shouto. Now then. I'll go and clean this mess immediately."

"Wait!" Izuku halted and turned to the mouse she just noticed as it held a paw up to her. "You are not needed over there." Izuku shifted her gaze towards the scuffle between the heroes and villains and noticed Kurogiri facilitating their escape. The villains were losing.

"So you see, you are not needed for clean-up, Witch Queen. The moment their hold on you was cut, their morale drastically decreased. If it continued, hmm, each side would suffer large losses. So your highness, _will you surrender willingly now_?"

Izuku spun and regarded Shouto and Katsuki standing on the distance, very much worried about her, and smiled sweetly before closing her eyes and nodded her head softly. "Yes, Mr. Principal."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi! I updated quite late. I was supposed to update last sunday but things happened, so I am only able to update now. Anyway sorry for the wait. Here ya go!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **Halloween G.**_

* * *

 _The Contract_

Izuku gently peeled her eyes open and quite noticed how dark the place was that she doubted herself if she'd opened her eyes already or what— if not for the dim white lace canopy curtains that hovered above her and the dimmest hue of emerald, almost bordering black, that coloured the satin dress she wore— she'd have thought that she was just awake in another one of those pitch black dreams she got every now and then.

She pulled her arms close and pushed herself up, bringing her feet down to the cold hard floor with the loud clanging of steel as it hit the floor accompanied with the heaviness that dragged her right foot along with it. She was chained.

She turned her head around, to study the foreign environment she was thrown in, and noticed the enticing, intoxicating sweet smell enveloping the room. It must be incense to calm her nerves or— God knows what— to send her into a coma-like sleep.

After duking it out with Yagi, brought back by Shouto from being brainwashed and losing the battle against the heroes, Izuku was put to sleep by the principal as they sealed her powers— quite possibly what the chain was for— and threw her in this room probably meant to keep dangerous beings like her locked in.

"Where—" she croaked before coughing a few times and gently massaging her throat to rid it of the stinging needles that pricked it when she suddenly used her voice and tried again. "Where in the nine hells am I? Damn, I sound horrible." She continued to squawk as she cleared her throat to adjust her voice.

"—and what're these... chai—" she was cut mid-sentence when the creaking sound of the heavy steel door being pushed open, with more effort than it should need for a door, clearly suggesting how heavy it was, resounded so clearly in wherever box she was holed in. She turned to regard her supposing warder and growled dangerously, warning whoever came in that she was not in a friendly mood. She noticed the familiar red and white tinge of locks she have come to love.

Upon setting the slightest glimpse of the man's heterochromatic locks and eyes, her tensed shoulders dropped and she could feel her worries, anxieties, fear and tension crawl out of her body. She opened up her arms, to receive the particular man who stayed by her side for many years, and smiled brightly as she welcomed him.

"Shouto! What are you doing here?" She asked with every bit of happiness and sweetness she could take from her weakened body.

"I brought you food, Izuku-san. I.. I cooked it." Shouto spoke softly, as if being considerate of the witch's current weak self. He didn't want to strain her, the moment she woke up, so he originally didn't plan to stay and see her but, he could never keep himself away from her for too long. Even as she was unconscious for the past few days, he never left her side and already practically made a camp on her bedside, just waiting for her to wake up. "I.. I made it just how you like it."

"Really? My, your timing's just right, I'm so hungry I might just eat a whole horse alive." She joked and laughed happily. She was normal. She was _acting normal_. So the higher ups' worry of her going out of control again cannot be right. The shackles wasn't necessary at all. "Mmm. I, very much, missed your cooking Shouto."

"Izuku-san, how are you?" He asked, his voice hinting the intense worry he did not bother masking, and reached out to push a stray lock to the back of her ears. This gesture caught Izuku off-guard as she stared at Shouto's handsome profile, up-close, looking haggard with unease and waiting for her to answer him.

"I''m..." Izuku trailed off, as her voice came out in a weird, high, squeaky way and proceeded to clear her throat a few times before resuming to answer "I'm fine." in a meek and silent voice. Very weird and unlike her, I say.

"I'm glad." Shouto whispered and breathed a sigh of relief before laying his head down on Izuku's lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He did not care how the other would react, he only wanted to feel her in his arms. He was so bothered with his worries that he did not have the leisure to think how the other would take what he did. " _I'm so glad_."

"I.. I really thought I'd _die_." Shouto added and Izuku looked away in shame. After all, she did lead the league's invasion and did in a number of heroes. Although it is no excuse, it did not cross her mind that even the student heroes would be deployed to their location. She was so consumed with grief that she doesn't remember if she almost killed him by accident.

"You were so beautiful—so bewitching—as you danced around the battlefield that it almost made me want to just go ahead and become a villain under you instead." Shouto continued and ended with a teasing smile. Izuku blushed but pouted at his remarks. Surely, it was all just a joke. Foolish her, blushing at this young man's words.

"Don't tea—" "But really, Izuku-san was so powerful that I got scared watching you duke it out with All Might. I really thought my heart'd stop beating." Shouto's grip on her waist tightened as it conveyed to the lady his intense fears. He fears if he let go of her, then she'll be gone from him forever— and to him, that was much scarier than death itself. "And then, you had to go and block that villain's quirk for me. For what did I train so hard to control both my quirks at once then? Please.. stop putting yourself in harm's way for us. _Let us protect you from now on_."

Izuku brought her hands up and gently combed Shouto's red and white locks, quite like how Shouto remembers it, and he leaned into her touch. Oh how he'd miss that; her soft touch, the kind that calms whatever storm was brewing inside you, her gentle touch, one you'd think she was touching something precious—too precious that it wasn't meant to be laid hands upon—and her sweet caress, something you could easily mistake as something that hid a greater emotion—something like love.

"Oh, Shouto." She whispered and just her uttering his name again brought incredible and pleasurable shivers down Shouto's spine. He'd been asleep for days and her for another more few days that he didn't notice how he missed the way she called him so sweetly, kindly and softly. He missed the rolling and tight squeezing of his innards whenever Izuku even so much as whisper his name. Oh how he loved that.

"I cannot do that. If I do, then the next time something as horrible as _that_ happens again, I am not so sure I will be able to handle it, Shouto. And when that happens, Shouto, _only you_ can _destroy_ me."

Shouto froze. He knew what Izuku was talking about and personally, he wasn't too big on the notion of sacrifice as well but, he did not regret his decision of receiving the sharp end even a little bit. It was one of those few split-second decisions he was proud of. If he was thrust into that same situation again, he would gladly do it all over. Although he might not be as lucky next time.

"But you need not worry, Shouto." She suddenly added before she gave a slight smile and tugged at Shouto's shirt so it revealed a mark etched on his chest. A mark he got from one of his reckless _split-second decisions_.

" _This_ is the proof of our promise. _This_ will protect you even if I perish. The contract that you made with me will keep you safe— even from the _Witch Queen_." Izuku whispered softly, melancholic, and almost regretful. She doesn't want to hurt Shouto at all but she couldn't trust _herself_ anymore.

Izuku watched Shouto gingerly trace the mark that formed an almost blooming moonflower as he wore the saddest and most conflicted expression she saw. This saddened her. A _whim_. A sudden fear of being left alone that clouded this poor boy momentarily has tied his fate to hers. It wasn't that it was her fault, nor was it Shouto's but, no matter how Izuku looked at it, she snatched a very precious thing from Shouto— one she cannot return to him unless she _dies_ and only the bearer of the mark will be able to do away with her.

She didn't want to tell Shouto the truth of their contract but given that she once had gone berserk, and would most likely do again, she decided to spill everything in hopes of preparing Shouto for the adversities they were yet to face. When she's fully consumed by her demons and end up fighting him to the death.

"Shouto, I want you to listen to me carefully and take what I am about to say slowly, okay?" Izuku instructed and waited for Shouto to nod his head in affirmation before continuing what she has to say.

" _This_ has made you the _most powerful_ , Shouto. The contract _connects_ you to me. Slowly, it transfers small parts of my power to you. It cannot be undone and it cannot be broken till either one of us dies. Do you understand me, Shouto? You cannot leave my side while I continue to breathe. The contract _compels_ you to stay with me and protect me. So to regain your lost future, you have to kill me. You are only one who can destroy the Witch Queen, Shouto. These are the truth of the contract."

Izuku briefed him as she cupped his face gently to keep his eyes locked unto her emerald orbs that revealed the deep fondness the witch had for the boy. She wanted to see with her own eyes that Shouto understood the heaviness of their contract and that which she stole from him.

Shouto slowly bobbed his head after briefly breaking eye contact with her, trying to process her words, and stared back into the abyss he saw in the witch's eyes. She was serious. She meant every damn word that left her lips. He was _stealing_ Izuku's powers with each passing time. Now Izuku's weakening because of his selfishness and whimsical decisions. He was leaving Izuku, the strongest witch with the strongest enemies, defenseless.

 _Oh my God. This might be... the greatest decision I have done in my life._

He should be remorseful. He should be apologetic. He should be dismal. He should've been thinking of ways how to return Izuku's powers to her, no matter how impossible they seemed, and yet, he was betrayed by the grin that was tempting to spread on his face. He buried his visage on his lady's torso as he dove to embrace her again and feel her warmth encasing him.

 _If Izuku's getting weaker every year, then she'll be unguarded, and with her without any arsenal to defend herself with, she won't be able to fight back. So if she can't fend for herself, that's where I come in, right? I need to protect her. I must protect her and then, she'll need me more and she'll depend on me more. And then, sooner or later, she won't be able to live without me_. _She'll be mine_.

Ah. You wouldn't begin to imagine just how happy Shouto was to have made that contract with her. How a mere child's selfishness gave him the only thing he'd ever wish for—Izuku's everything. That it was him and not Katsuki, who spoke the words. Now Izuku was _his'_. Izuku wouldn't be able to live without him now.

 _Ah. It's a good time to be alive. To see the downfall of the greatest witch into my arms. The witch queen is no more._


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hey! Thank you for the positive responses for the uncharacteristic yandere side to Shouto's character. I was quite unsure of the idea but, well sorry, Shouto looks sinfully hot and I kind of always wanted to see him like that. Anyway, here's the next chapter._**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Halloween Godspell_**

* * *

 _The Jealousy_

It wasn't clear to Izuku just how many days had passed by since she regained consciousness. She'd ask Shouto about the shackles and how long was she supposed to wear them for, although she had a vague idea, but he'd only answer with a brief " _cause the upper echelon said so_." and an " _I don't know_." so Izuku decided not to pry any further. She knew damn well it was to keep her powers restricted. Well, who wouldn't want to rid the world of one less villain? The most powerful witch, in that regard.

She turned when she heard the same heavy sound of her door being pushed open and waited for the familiar tinge of red and white locks to come in and bring her food. Shouto had kept her company all the time, always wearing a very happy and carefree smile. She did not mind it one bit, she loved his presence, after all. It's just that, she wondered why Katsuki never visited her even once.

"Here's your meal, Izuku-san!" beamed Shouto and placed the tray in Izuku's small center table and passed the plate to Izuku, sitting on her bed, as she put the book she was reading away.

"Thank you, Shouto." She gave a quick smile before reaching for the plate and started to dig in her food before it got cold. Surprisingly— not quite really— the food was still very warm, just like fresh out of the oven! "Did you use your quirk to preserve the heat?" Izuku mumbled against the food. Very unladylike.

Shouto smiled sheepishly before nodding. Izuku smiled at this and felt very proud. She knew that Shouto still had reservations about using his left side but little by little, she could see him easing up to it and gradually using it more efficiently. " _My_ Shouto's getting better at handling his quirk, huh?"

"I-Izu—" "By the way, Shouto, where's _Kacchan_?" Izuku asked that quickly wiped the wide grin on Shouto's face, not that she noticed anyway; with how she was gobbling up her food, it's no wonder she did not catch the quick transition of Shouto's mood.

"Uh.. He's with the other pro-heroes. For investigation, they said." He reasoned while walking towards the center table, fumbling about on random things.

"Really? Why're _you_ with me then? Are you not part of the investigation?" Izuku continued to ask. Well, she would understand if Katsuki didn't show his face for a day but for who-knows-how-many-days it's been? It's weird he hasn't made a ruckus and scream about disorderly as he complains about all the things he could think of. _It was too peaceful_. Izuku thought.

"Ah. Yes, I was but I got dismissed earlier. I was interviewed first, you see."

"Hmm. Is that so?" Izuku mused and struck a thinking pose before returning to her food. Man, how much she missed Shouto's cooking! She should really just enjoy and savour the meal while it lasts. Izuku decided to worry about Katsuki, not visiting her, later.

After she finished her meal, Shouto promptly took it off her hands and tidied the place. It really took him back to when it was only just him and Izuku who stayed at the cabin and he would take it upon himself to clean up Izuku's room. But when Katsuki arrived and decided to stay with them as well, he felt Izuku's affection and attention get divided and it was not just him anymore. Katsuki cooks her meals, cleans her room and even fixes Izuku's dress when she dozes off. Shouto knew Katsuki's attachment to Izuku wasn't as simple as an adoration anymore.

Izuku lazily laid on the bed they provided her and let her head hang over the edge as she watched Shouto tidy the place up with a solemn and quiet pace. It seemed like the boy was deep in his thoughts or worry that she couldn't help but call out to him.

"Hey, Shouto!"

Shouto, visibly jolted out of his thoughts, turned towards his lady with an inquisitive smile before asking "Yes, Izuku-san?"

"Oh? You're back to calling me Izuku- _san_?" Izuku pointed out. Shouto paused and tilted his head to the side as he pondered Izuku's curious question before he turned red from embarrassment as it dawned on him that because of the recent events that caused great perturbation, he unconsciously dropped the honorifics and called Izuku casually.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Izuku-san! I did not mean to disrespect you! I was... I was just too disconcerted to think clearly! I'm sorry!" He apologized again and again as he immediately, without even the slightest hesitation, knelt on the floor and prostrated.

Izuku quickly got up to her feet and made Shouto rise his head in a series of panic before shying away from Shouto's apologetic eyes that showed his great devotion towards her— an emotion she knew was because of the contract that tied him to her. She did not point it out only to receive Shouto's incessant apologies but because... "I was happy."

Shouto look addled before he voiced out a soft "Eh?" that made Izuku turn pinkish from the embarrassment of having to explain why she was _happy_.

"I.. I was happy when... when you called me with my name. You... It's because you always called me Izuku-san! It... It made me feel too old." She pouted and cried, though it was uncalled for to raise her voice like that just to cover up her embarrassment. But this made her irresistibly cute in Shouto's eyes. _Ah! A tsundere!_

Shouto couldn't help but chuckle at his lady's reaction about being called with her name; although he could also quite relate to the elating feeling of being called by your name especially by someone that meant so much to you— someone you loved so dearly. He reeled in his mirth as he saw his lady's face sporting a deepening blush and said "Okay. I get it. Then do you mind if I'll call you Izuku from now on?"

"Not at all. Am I closer to you now?" Izuku beamed happily and smiled. Shouto looked surprised before he reached out a hand to caress her smiling face and committed it to memory. It was all he ever wanted— to have her look at him and smile happily. _Only him_. "Izu—"

"Anyway, Shouto? Will you please help me escape?" She suddenly asked that cut Shouto. He knew, sooner or later, Izuku would want to escape the gloomy place she was held in but it was different for him. He had Izuku right where he wanted her. He had all of Izuku's attention. He had complete monopoly on her time. He was the only one allowed to see her. She was all his'.

"Wh-Why Izuku?" He asked back. Of course if it was up to him, he'd keep Izuku right where she was, away from another's eyes, away from another's touch— just away from everyone but him.

"I want to return to our cabin. I want to be together with Kacchan again. I want us to be complete again and return to our happy days. To those days where we could laugh heartily without a care." She answered but the only thing that Shouto heard was _I want to be together with Kacchan again_.

 _Kacchan. Kacchan. Kacchan again. Why is it always Katsuki? Why do I always hear Katsuki's name from your lips? I'm here, aren't I?_

Shouto quietly stood up and took the dishes with him before walking towards the door, all the while ignoring Izuku calling his name repeatedly. He didn't want to hear Katsuki's name roll off her lips again and so he decided to block out her voice. "I remembered the principal wanted to talk to me. I'll be back later." was all he said before closing the door and locking it again.

 _Why can't you just be mine, Izuku?_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey, I'm so sorry about missing an update last week. I got lazy and was having a "writer's block"— dunno if that's right— and failed to post an update. So here it is. Please enjoy!_**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Halloween G._**

 ** _P.S. Thank you soooo damn much for all the reviews and follows and favorites! You make me wanna write more! Love ya and Thanks!_**

* * *

 _The Flames_

Walking on tiptoes, even after invoking a concealment spell, Izuku slowly crept out of her room after successfully snapping the steel chains that bound her foot. It was tricky at first as it sealed off her powers but it didn't seal off her ability to perform rituals. She had to wound herself to draw blood and write the incantations on the cuff.

"I'm sorry, Shouto. Just for a while. I promise I'll be back. Just need a little air." Izuku whispered to herself an apology to Shouto as she peeked from the corners and tried to navigate her way around. Oddly enough, she did not come across anyone. No guards. No students. No teachers. No heroes. No one. "Hmm. That's odd." Seeing as she was one of the notorious villains in the society, she thought she'd be heavily guarded.

Although she got this weird feeling about not seeing anyone on her way out, Izuku decided to push it unto the back of her mind and continued to walk. After all, who wouldn't want an easier escape, right? As she thought about this, she continued her way up and suddenly froze on her spot when she felt this overwhelming presence ahead of her. It felt familiar. It felt strangely oppressing.

 _It couldn't be a villain, right? Oh what am I thinking? This is the heroes' base._

She thought to herself and sneakily took a peek. There was no one there. So it should be a lot farther ahead, right? But she could feel its presence from where she stood. It must be a strong person. She felt stupid thinking that it might be a villain when she was kept in the heroes' building— although she did not know where.

 _Let's just go and avoid whoever owns this ominous and oppressing presence when we come face to face. It won't be good to pick random fights with heroes_.

Izuku decided and followed the aura. If there was an exit to that place she was kept in, then it would be towards where that person is, right? She was sure he's guarding the exit hence why she decided to walk towards it as stealthily as possible.

Heart pounding on her chest, Izuku felt giddy with the new found excitement; sneaking around a hero's base to escape. It was the first time she's ever been to one, though only as a prisoner, so she might've been a bit careless as she passed through the person who was emitting an overpowering presence.

"Who are you?" The man's voice boomed and she jolted to a halt— even his voice was commanding and oppressing. "I know you're there. Show yourself before I _burn you_ to a crisp."

 _What the heck's with this hero? Threatening a civilian about burning them to crisp? Really? Is that in any way hero-ish?_

Izuku complained in her head before slowly turning to the man, who wore his flames— like literally, and undid her concealing spell as she revealed herself. Well, she had this gut feeling that it would prove to be dangerous to ignore this man's threat. She couldn't sense the slightest hint of insincerity in his voice when he said those words.

"Well, look who's here? Aren't you the witch who invaded UA a week ago?" _Week?_ "What're you doing here? Did you perhaps want to invade my stronghold this time?" _His stronghold?_ "If so, I am most honoured, _your highness_." He said and yet even as he greeted Izuku in her usual title, she could feel the contempt, venom and sarcasm dripping in his voice. He must've loathed her so much.

Izuku planted a hand on her hips as his words got her confused. First, she was brought here against her wish. Second, she did not know the man. Third, why would she want to invade an unknown hero's stronghold without knowing in what way it would benefit her? Izuku cared nothing for the heroes, so she did not go out of her way to even remember their names. She only knew Yagi and Nezu... and now, there's Katsuki and Shouto.

"Excuse me, Mister Flames. I'm sorry but I do not know you so why would I want to raid your place?"

"Oh please, _your highness_ —" "And also, if you do not feel right calling me that, then please don't. You are only adding more bitterness to that distasteful name." Izuku cut him before smirking at him, clearly not backing down against his exuding confidence and dominating presence.

"Very well, witch. Then care to tell me what're you doing here?"

"Mister Flames—" "It's _Endeavour_ , you witch." "Okaaay... Mr. Endeavour. I will tell you this, did you, heroes, not dump me here for safe-keeping? You even had to go so far as lock me in this heavy duty bunker-like room and tied me with a chain! You treat villains like dogs; very _hero-ish_. And now _you_ ask _me_ why I'm here? Really?" Izuku ranted as she crossed her arms across her chest grumpily and pouted.

"Be careful on your claims you witch." He calmly said and yet, Izuku could feel the heaviness and the threat he carefully implied with those words. "I never took you as a prisoner and the heroes did not as well."

Izuku was growing irritated with their little game of tossing the blame, as to why she was in his stronghold to begin with, and huffed in annoyance. "Go ask Yagi or Nezu then. They were there." she said with a wave of her hands and pivoted on her heels to just quietly go back to her cell if she was only gonna spend another minute bickering with this _gorilla on fire_ , the serenity of her cage was more inviting for that one moment, when he stopped her by grabbing her shoulders with a dark and low "Where are you going you witch?"

"Umm. In case you didn't use those little fiery marbles in your socket, I was just quietly and _begrudgingly_ going to return to my own prison if I have to spend another second here with you." Izuku answered as sweetly and as sarcastically as she could. Well the stinging venom coating her words thoroughly quite perfectly betrayed her sweet face and cutesy voice. God! She hated the gorilla.

"You're not going anywhere, you witch! I'm taking you to Yagi and have him explain everything; from what happened that night to why you are here." He said and looked even more intimidating than he already is— if that is even remotely possible. But Izuku wasn't having any of his intimidation game and all his shit, if he was only gonna bring her back to Yagi then she'd rather just battle it out with him and escape for real.

"What the heck?!" Izuku suddenly remembered Shouto, who just left her an hour ago, and told the gorilla to ask him. Surely, Shouto can provide this hateful gorilla the story that he wants, right? Then she won't have to face Yagi again. "Yes! Shouto! Todoroki Shouto can tell you! He's here, right? He can tell you!"

"You can't trick me you damned witch. You would even dare use my son against me? Well, you picked the wrong scion to name cause I haven't seen that bastard of a son in over ten years!" He looked angry and sad as he mentioned Shouto that left Izuku in questions again. What was happening? What was this gorilla speaking about? He's Shouto's father? That bastard who beat him black and blue when he was young? Wait. How could he not have seen Shouto? Shouto told her that he was interviewed earlier. Shouto said that the heroes ordered for her to be locked up and chained. Who was lying? "Now come and let's ask it directly from _All Might_."

"N-No! Wait—!" Before Izuku could even struggle and fight against the strong hand that grabbed her slender wrists and forcefully yanked her to walk beside him, large columns of icicles stuck out from the ground and froze this gorilla's feet.

With his fire, sure it was easy to thaw the ice but he didn't. Instead, he raised his gaze from the icicles to the heterochromatic sweet boy— who no longer wore his sweet face— he looked murderous as he glared at his father. "Unhand her. _Father_."

Izuku couldn't quite catch it and she wasn't sure if what she heard was true but this man really was the father, who used to beat him before she took him away, that he despised to his deepest core. The way he called him his father sounded a lot like just an empty title he calls him for the sake of addressing him. There were no emotion in his voice but hate, disdain and abhorrence.

"Where are you taking her?" "What are you doing here?"

They both said at the same time and Shouto didn't seem amused by it nor did he feel complied to answer him so he shot his father another question with disdainful eyes.

"Do you think you could unhand her now?"

"Are you commanding me?" Endeavour asked in return before finally displaying his superiority and emitted this hot aura as he started to thaw Shouto's ice. "Ten years turned you into this ungrateful and disrespectful bastard, huh?"

"You were never worthy of my respect even back when I was but an eight year old kid you used as a punching bag." Shouto answered him and coated his earlier stacks of ice with another that went up to his father's thighs.

In a quick and swift movement, he dove into Endeavour's blindspot to snatch Izuku out of his grasps, re-did another coating of ice up to his father's neck, before breaking out in a sprint and focused on escaping there with Izuku on his arms. He knew that much wasn't gonna hold his father for long, but even a split second can mean something.

"Sho-Shouto! What's... What's going on?"

"No time to explain, Izuku." Was Shouto's simple answer before rounding another corner and unfortunately came across one of Endeavour's lackeys.

"Todoroki-san! Wh-Why are you—" Unable to finish his words, Shouto gave him a strong roundhouse kick to the head that snapped his neck from the raw force of it; killing the guy. Izuku gasped at this and turned, horrified, at the brutality Shouto just displayed. It wasn't how his little Shouto would've handled it. This Shouto wasn't like the sweet Shouto that grew under her care.

"Shouto!"

"Ah. I'm sorry. Did I scare you? It's okay. He won't take you away from me. I'll kill him if he does so." Shouto happily smiled. It was out of place! Smiling in that kind of situation is creepy! Out of place! A normal person doesn't smile as happily and sweetly as that right after having killed someone!

"Shouto, you didn't have to kill him!" Izuku cried, accidentally raising her voice that surprised him. Midoriya Izuku rarely raises her voice like that and when she does, it either means she's _very_ angry or _very_ distressed.

"Izuku." Shouto whispered and, this time, cupped Izuku's freckled cheeks in his hands— and how tempted is he to just kiss her deep right there and then but knew better than do that in a situation where they need to prioritize escaping first— and smiled. " _I'd kill a million more_ if they dare try to stand between us. _No one will take you away from me. Not even my father or Katsuki_. So don't worry, Izuku. Just _give your all to me. I'll always protect you and we'll always be together_."


	16. Chapter 16

**_Thank you for all the lovable words and reviews! Here is an early update from me!_**

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Halloween G._**

* * *

 _The King_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T LOCATE THEM?!" An angry cry reverberated in the principal's office followed by a series of large explosions and the smell of something burning.

"Calm down, Bakugo, my boy." Yagi spoke softly, trying to get the raging teen to calm his nerves before he was shot with a very dangerous glare— if looks could kill, Yagi would be half-dead by now.

"Do. Not. Try to pacify me, All Might, and don't call me _your boy_." Katsuki spoke in a calm manner as he addressed the number one hero and yet still leaked a small amount of irritation in his voice. He was dead worried about the witch's whereabouts after she and that fucking half-n-half bastard both vanished without a trace.

* * *

Katsuki was interviewed after Shouto as the latter asked for permission to go and visit the witch they kept in the infirmary. The heroes did not choose to imprison her since within the ten years she spent hiding, after her killing spree, she did not really cause any trouble. Nezu could quite tell that there was something wrong with her when she decided to visit him prior to their attack. He wanted to ask her a few questions as soon as she woke up... in a formal fashion.

Katsuki was compliant with the investigation and answered as much as he could and as quickly so he could also be off to visit the witch. It took a bit of time before he was let off and he hurried to the infirmary. He wanted to give the witch a piece of his mind— he really just missed her and was really, really worried for her— and knock some sense into her.

He opened the door, without voicing as much as a permission, and got ready to scold the green-haired freckled lady when he was met with an empty bed. He looked around but recovery girl wasn't there. Shouto was not there as well. He thought that he might have opened the wrong infirmary room if he didn't notice Izuku's bright red shoes below the bed. Well, it could be anyone's red shoes but with how the bed still retained a bit of warmth and how that ugly shoes was Izuku's favourite footwear, he was sure that it was Izuku's.

 _Why do you always disappear when I'm not around, you fucking nerd?_

Katsuki asked himself as he clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles turned pale. He slammed a fist on the bed, denting it beyond usage, before bolting out the door. He was thoroughly consumed with anger and irritation that he slammed every door, he happened by, open while wildly calling out his lady's name.

"Deku! Izuku! Where are you? Damn it! Deku!"

"Bakugo, my boy." All Might, who also wanted to visit his daughter, came across the mad Katsuki and stopped him as he asked the boy what was going on. "What's gotten you into a frenzy?"

"Izuku! Izuku's gone!" Katsuki rushed out before grabbing All Might's clothes. "WHERE DID YOU FUCKERS TAKE HER?!" he accused.

Katsuki was so blinded with rage and worry, for losing sight of Izuku again and again, that he did not care who he picked a fight with anymore. He needed some kind of clue to her whereabouts to somehow regain a bit of his sanity. All Might was taking a while to process the boy's words— Izuku was missing again after all, and this time, they knew nothing— and this annoyed the hell out of Katsuki.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" he bellowed and set off large explosions that shattered the windows, glasses and even left a crater on the walls and floor of the school building. Katsuki's explosions, exclusively fuelled by anger and sorrow, startled the mighty smiling hero that briefly wiped the grin on his face.

"I also do not know, Bakugo, my boy." He whispered softly, feeling sorry and heartbroken for the boy and for his daughter missing again. She had always been lusted by countless people, both special and normal, that even when she was little, she had always been coveted and targeted multiple times. "But I will help you look for her. Anger won't get us anywhere. Let's keep a cool head and search for her."

Katsuki processed his words and thought that All Might had a point. Looking for that damned nerd while blinded by rage isn't a smart move and won't help him find her quickly. So he took deep and large breaths and calmed down— superficially, cause there is hell to pay for whoever took her again. If it was that hand-man or that mist-like man again, he was sure he would kill them.

All Might and Katsuki spent the week investigating on Izuku's disappearance from right under their supposed surveillance. They started by asking recovery girl, who was supposed to look after the asleep witch, to even the staff present that day.

Recovery girl only noted Izuku to have only one visitor and that was Todoroki Shouto. She thought to give the boy a little bit of privacy as she noticed how the boy was too silent, just watching his lady's slumbering profile, and stepped outside. After a few minutes or so, when she returned, both of them were gone with only Izuku's shoes left. Recovery girl went out to find them and sound an alert and that was when Katsuki started his rampage.

The staff, the hero teachers that happened to be present on that day, did not notice the witch's disappearance so it greatly surprised them to have suddenly heard loud explosions setting off inside the school. For a moment, they really thought the villains were attacking them again and was already preparing for battle.

Katsuki sat on one of the cafeteria's tables and thought about Izuku's mysterious disappearance. How it didn't set off an alarm? How she was abducted with all these heroes scattered on the academy grounds? How it was done too smoothly and without even a slight hint to the culprit? Why was _he_ taken as well if they only wanted Izuku?

 _This is weird. Could it be—?_

" _A brilliant fire can be observed from the hero Endeavour's building! Oh! And now a giant icicle pierced from the ground! Could the number two hero be battling someone right now? Is it a villain with an ice quirk?!_ "

Katsuki rose from his seat, knocking the chair over from the abrupt action, as his eyes were still glued at the flash report on the television that showed a war of fire and ice.

 _Is it really—?_

All Might saw Katsuki's shocked and alarmed expression before lifting his head up to the television and also saw the news before hearing a loud clatter and found Katsuki dashing towards the door and out the cafeteria. It was a clue he couldn't ignore. There was something that urged him to pick his sorry ass and hurry up to the place; his guts. He had a feeling he would find an answer there.

Arriving on the scene, Katsuki finally found Izuku but she was on the ground, coughing uncontrollably with all the smoke and dust the fire user hero was causing, as her attention was somewhere else. Katsuki followed her line of vision and found the other one that went missing with her.

"Todo—" "Shouto! Please stop this! I beg you!" Izuku's desperate cry drowned out Katsuki's voice. Katsuki turned to her and found tears flowing down her eyes. What was happening? Why was Izuku crying? Why did she sound desperate to stop that half-n-half bastard? And as if answering the questions inside Katsuki, Endeavour spoke "So you hid this witch in my base as you slipped in and out of my detection?"

 _What the fuck?_

"All I needed to do was use my name and I can hide her for as long as I wanted. You just had to ruin things like you always do." Shouto spoke through gritted teeth while wiping a streak of blood from a cut he got when they crashed into the windows to try and get away from his father as soon as possible.

"You insolent—" "MOTHERFUCKER!" A bone-chilling and angry bellow pierced through their eardrums that seized everyone's attention as Shouto turned and found a ballistic Bakugo Katsuki, being propelled by raw explosive power, flying straight to him before landing a heavy punch on his face that disturbed his sense of balance and fell on his knees.

"Ka—Kacchan!" Izuku cried and immediately got up to her feet to somehow calm Katsuki before he kills Shouto. Well, with the blood-thirst that welled out of him and that crazed mad eyes, Izuku knew Katsuki was out for blood. "Stop!"

Izuku cried and ran but could not prevent Katsuki's kick from connecting to Shouto's torso that knocked the air of out his lungs as he flew back in a series of rolls before hitting a large chunk of ice he had made prior from the fight with his father, who stood and watched the young blonde beat the shit out of his rebellious and ingrate son. You really don't mess with the _King_ after all; especially an enraged and murderous possessive king.

"Ka-Kacchan! Please! Please don't hurt Shouto!" Izuku pleaded in a desperate voice as she clutched Katsuki's arm to stop him from attacking Shouto again. She stood in a protective stance on the still coughing Shouto— still on the ground and groaning in pain— when she noticed Katsuki retaining a bit of his mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK DEKU?! WHY DO YOU PROTECT THAT SHIT?" Katsuki roared as he grabbed a fistful of Izuku's dress and pulled her close. He always knew Shouto had a special place in the lady's heart and yet, he refused to accept that. After all, he loved her as well. "AFTER KIDNAPPING YOU AND HIDING YOU FROM US? YOU STILL FUCKING PROTECT THAT ASSWIPE?!"

"Kacchan... you don't understand—" "Then with all due pleasure, please enlighten me!"

Izuku bit down on her lip, in a debate whether it was safe to speak of the contract or not. She didn't know the dangers it would pose on the both of them if the truth of the contract would come to light. She did not know the consequences of her explaining just why Shouto was acting like that, so she cannot allow to risk it.

"He's... He's not in his normal self right now... so please... please Kacchan... don't hurt him." As Izuku implored the hardened and angry heart of Katsuki, tears streamed down her face. She did not want to see the both of them fighting just because of her. She did not want to see either of them hurting each other because of an incident they all could not avoid.

Katsuki was taken aback with Izuku's tears. She'd never once cried— not once did he see her shed uncontrollable tears that clouded her beautiful emerald eyes. He did not know just how the witch was able to have him completely under control, but he immediately ceased his explosions and calmed down his raging anger. He wrapped an arm around Izuku and gently pressed her firmly on his chest while softly whispering an " _I'm sorry_." He's just _weak_ for her like that.

Everything would've ended peacefully right then— Katsuki stood down for Izuku, Endeavour stopped his attacks and everyone was keeping distance— if not for that one burst of large searing fire aimed straight towards Katsuki coupled with an infuriated shout "GET YOUR FILTHY PAWS OFF OF HER!"

Izuku and Katsuki both turned to him. Fortunately, Izuku was quick to put up a barrier around them as the fire engulfed the whole area they were at. If there was one word Izuku could describe the sight she was seeing right then, then she would choose " _Hell_."

" _Izuku is mine and mine only! You cannot take her away from me!_ "

There was no longer a speck of his calm demeanour left in him. Not a hint of his innocent and kind self. He had already been consumed with his immeasurable desire for Izuku, to the point that it drove him mad. He was burning. Izuku just created the _devil_ , herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey! So I'm a bit late at updating and posting this. I was honestly very lazy these past few days. Sorry. Anyway! Here ya go!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**

 **P.S. THANK YOU VERY MUCH for the kind reviews you guys have given me! I will strive hard to finish this story up to the very end and make it better each chapter! Love lots!**

* * *

 _The Separation_

"Stop this Shouto. I beg you. Just stop this." Izuku pleaded in a gentle and careful voice, desperately hoping she'd be able to calm him down and make him stop, and then maybe everything will go back to how it was and treat it all as just an unfortunate nightmare they all happened to share.

"Izuku." Shouto called her and he had that same warm loving and kind gaze as he regarded her while slowly outstretching his hand. "Come here."

Katsuki growled at his persistence that it was now taking everything he had just to keep himself from flying and bombing that half-breed's face as he stood in front of Izuku and hid her behind him— away from Shouto's direct gaze. "She's not going anywhere, you bastard."

Shouto closed his eyes before drawing in a large breath and slowly letting it out— clearly trying to also cool down his burning anger— with visible white puffs of smoke. The second he opened his eyes, gone was the warm kindness and love. He always hated the annoying prick after all. "Why... do you keep standing between us, I wonder, Katsuki?"

"Obviously cause your sorry fucking ass cannot keep her safe!" He cried in his usual angry voice, just like how you would hear him back at the cabin, and stood straight as he returned Shouto's icy glare with a fierce and undaunted glare. "I also do not plan to give her to you, you know? Who idiot would?"

"Ah. I can see where you're coming from. If it were the old me— sure, he won't be able to protect Izuku enough— but with the current me— I am more than sure and confident that there is no one better suited to protect her than me!" As Shouto ended his words, he casted a thin layer of ice below their feet to momentarily throw Katsuki off his balance and suddenly send pillars of icicles directly beneath his feet. Katsuki couldn't evade in time and so he just blasted them off all the way back to Shouto. After all, he was good at that— destroying things.

"I've kept quiet amongst your squabble and your unreasonable selfishness but..." Izuku drew in a large breath before shouting "Enough is enough!" and punching the ground between them to create a wall from the asphalt road between the two hotheaded boys.

The onlookers, who duly noted in their head to keep out of these insane monsters' fight, gaped in awe at the majestic raw strength of the seemingly fragile lady they were fighting for. Damn, that was one hell of a way to stop their quibble. Never mess with a woman, as they say.

Katsuki, being airborne at that moment and entranced with Izuku's strength, couldn't block some of the debris that went flying his way and was accidentally hit as he fell back with a hard thud and a groan. Izuku noticing this, gasped before rushing to him and checking if he was okay; if it didn't cause some major injury. It was unlike him to be careless.

Shouto, who watched Izuku care for him, dropped his stance and turned around. He didn't want to see it. He had endured a decade watching Izuku care more for Katsuki. He endured all those years while his heart wrenched in pain every time he witnessed it. He held on to those precious moments he had Izuku. But it was enough. He cannot bear it any longer. Watching her like that with Katsuki further might just kill him— his heart. It was time to withdraw.

"It is still Katsuki, huh? I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry for causing you all this pain. I am stepping back now. Goodbye." Shouto said and turned around to gaze at his beloved's face one last time. "... _my love_."

A black smoke formed a circle behind Shouto. Izuku recognised it. She knew it so damn well that she quickly got up to her feet to keep Shouto away but a hand came out of the smoke and wrapped his fingers around his neck with only his pinky not making any direct skin contact before his head followed out and smiled at her.

"Hello, dearest." He spoke lovingly, maliciously and possessively. Izuku paused when his finger twitched. "Oops. You stay right where you are. I'll be taking him with me now, okay? Don't bother coming or he dies. Understand?"

"How dare you do this, Shigaraki?" Izuku asked, a dangerous edge coated her words properly. She will really give him an experience even more agonising than death. Trying to remind the forgetful bastard just what it meant to cross her, threaten her and what came after it.

"You don't need him anyway. You've got explosive boy right there, right? Why don't you give this one to me?" He smiled evilly before pulling Shouto into the portal Kurogiri made.

"Shouto! No—" "Don't come, Izuku. Don't come for me. Ever." Shouto said and looked at her one last time. The pain, hurt and love dancing in his gaze. Oh, Izuku could never forget that.

* * *

Days, weeks and months passed, Izuku remained in her room, silently gazing outside— at the forest where they all used to play together, where they trained together, sparred and learned to control their quirks. It was all her fault. What happened to Shouto was her fault. A knock came at her unclosed doors and she did not bother turning her head to check who it was. There was only her and Katsuki there after all.

"Oy Deku!" He called harshly, just like how he used to. With how Katsuki was acting, it seemed as if nothing has changed. Izuku wanted to think that nothing really has changed but with Shouto's presence gone, she could hardly believe it. "Oy!"

Remembering that this kid won't stop till she turns to him, Izuku slowly craned her head before smiling gleefully and answered him with a "Yes?"

"Eat." He said in a commanding tone before placing the meal he cooked on her small center table. "You've done nothing but stare outside silently. You should clean and cook your own meal once in a while."

"Mm. I do that when you go to school though?" She answered him, trying to sound very cheerful— as cheerful as she was before. She didn't want to worry Katsuki needlessly. He'd been very docile and calm ever since Shouto left. Sometimes, she'd also see the hurt in his eyes and she always felt sorry he had to take care of her. "Thanks for the meal."

"Anyway, I'll be going to school now. Don't just sit there and do some work, you hear me Deku?" He reminded her as he took the apron off of him and turned around to walk away but stopped when he heard her words.

"By the way, have you returned home properly like what your mother wanted? You don't have to worry about me if that's what's holding you back."

"I'm not worried about you. Don't get so full of yourself. This great king won't waste a single second of his time worrying about you." And with that, he stormed out in a very heavy stomping march and went to school already grumpy. " _And yet, you still stayed_." Izuku answered in a soft whisper.

A small sad smile formed on Izuku's lips before turning to her breakfast. If it were the past Katsuki, who didn't care about other's opinions or anything of the sort, the eggs and bacon would be bloody from a load of tabasco sauce. "That kid also changed, huh? Should I cook for him tonight?"

* * *

Later that day, Izuku went out to go get ingredients. She thought to repay the kindness Katsuki showed in his own roundabout way. She was gonna make him curry— the spiciest kind there is. The temperature was slowly starting to drop as she walked around town. There's going to be a cold wave tonight, she remembered as she breathed into her freezing hands.

On the way back home, she happened to pass by Katsuki and Shouto's school. She paused and glanced at it. It'd been months since she came here that it unnecessarily brought back sad and unpleasant memories. She was so out of it that she was not sure just how long that angry voice was calling her before he grabbed her arm and forced her to face him.

"Oy Deku! Can you hear me? Why are you here?"

"Ah! Kacchan!" She snapped out and smiled at him. "Are you going home now? Let's go together." Without waiting for his response, she turned on her heel and walked away. She did not want Katsuki to notice her tears.

"What are you doing wearing such light clothing? Your nose and cheeks are red from the cold." _That's not really from the cold though_. Katsuki complained and picked her hands. "Even your hands are freezing."

Taking off his fern-green coat, he suddenly dumped it on Izuku's petite body; bringing the hood up and covering her eyes before taking the groceries she carried and walked away without a single word. He really had been more docile and sweeter as of the late that Izuku couldn't help but smile. She really was grateful Katsuki chose to remain beside her.

"Kacchan!" She called and ran up next to him as she wore the coat properly. "Thank you." She smiled sweetly that Katsuki seemed to want to be infected by that sweetness more. He wanted to be reflected in those eyes that always looked at another. He smirked cooly and answered a quiet "Welcome."

Things were changing and Katsuki was determined to own those pair of big round emerald gems that sparkled purely and beautifully. He will sweep her off her feet and this time without an annoying half breed to stop him.

 _You left. So don't you dare come back for her._


	18. Chapter 18

_The Cold_

Winter slowly crept to them, the lake was slowly freezing, the nights grew colder and colder as nights passed by and Izuku could barely feel it. She always kept her windows open to let the cold night breeze enter and wrap her, to gaze at the moon and stars as they shy away amidst the dark clouds, and maybe— _just maybe_ — Shouto might drop by. She wanted to be the first to know when he returned.

Doing so, it was inevitable for the witch to catch a cold. Even when she was burning up, she hardly cared about it. It was like she stopped functioning properly since that day. She just sat by her window pane till she grew tired and sleep took her in. Katsuki was always doing his new routine. He'd go and check her, close her windows after she falls asleep and tuck her in her bed properly and make sure she's warm and comfortable.

He peeked from her door, it was about time she fell asleep. He walked close and shut the window before snaking his arms around her to pick her up in a princess carry and transfer her to her bed. It was the usual, but this time he found her oddly warmer than her normal temperature and so he casually placed his forehead on hers.

"Idiot. Wasting your time lounging on your window with it wide open despite it being winter. No wonder you're burning." Katsuki muttered low before draping the covers over her body and went down to get a cloth and cool water as well as quickly cooked some porridge. His mother always made him some whenever he got sick when he was a kid and seeing as she didn't even touch her meals again, he figured she'd want something to eat when she wakes up later.

Nursing his dearest Deku wasn't really hard. What made it hard for him was when she shivers and quietly whispers another man's name. " _Shouto_... your quirk."

Katsuki wasn't quite sure if it was because she felt responsible for the bastard's drastic change or if it was something else entirely and, God help him, it'd be a lie if he said the latter didn't scare him. He wiped down Izuku's sweats and tears before noticing her uncontrollable shivers. Placing down the cloth, he climbed up to Izuku's bed and gently wrapped an arm around her. He had a higher temperature than normal people because of his quirk so he figured he'd share his heat to her.

In a state of delirium, Izuku giggled cutely before squirming to cuddle impossibly closer to Katsuki and also wrapped an arm around him that made the poor ticking time-bomb freeze entirely. Yes, there were times she acted childish but that was only during their arguments and— for fuck's sake! This defenceless witch was testing his patience!

"Hehe. You're warming up more and more." She giggled with her eyes closed.

 _FUUUUCK_! was all Katsuki's head could scream. He was now in a debate with his self to tear away from this witch before he lost it or just take the opportunity and savour the moment. He was about to choose the former when he heard her sad whisper " _Don't leave me_."

Katsuki squeezed her— to tell her that he was there and she wasn't alone, that he will always be by her side, no matter what— and he could feel her tensed shoulders relax under his hold before she finally slept peacefully. It tugged painfully whenever he sees or hears her sadness. She'd been completely unraveled with the half-breed's outright refusal to return to her side and now Katsuki just might kill him the next time he sees him for placing his dearest in this kind of pitiful situation.

"Why'd you have to bother yourself with that bastard?" He whispered before softly caressing the stray green locks that framed her beautiful freckled face and tucked it behind her ear. He wanted to commit her enchanting visage to memory and treasure it forever. " _Please_ don't cry."

* * *

The morning sun was still the same; rising, shining, glowing and still lit the entire world brightly. Izuku wanted to roll away from its annoying light to catch more sleep— she was not feeling right and felt tired as hell so she wasn't in the mood for an early rise— when something prevented her from doing so.

Lazily opening her eyes, she looked down at these "restraints". An arm was encasing her protectively as she was plastered against a strong, warm chest steadily rising and falling in a calm rhythmic breaths. She looked up while slightly pushing away to get a good view to who was embracing her so tightly— although she had an idea who. After all, she still hoped to be proved wrong.

The haughty, boisterous, arrogant and temperamental king was sleeping so soundly beside her. He was so serene that she thought maybe it wasn't really him but someone else that looked _a lot_ like him. Seeing his sleeping face, he was unexpectedly... _cute_. Though he'd be livid if he heard that from Izuku.

Clearly not used to this calm version of Katsuki, Izuku slowly brought up a finger and gently poked Katsuki on his cheeks. Once. Twice. Thrice. Before he squirmed a bit and lightly opened his eyes. Red orbs met emeralds for a brief ten seconds before he erupted into a heap of panic and jumped out of the bed, losing balance on the process, and fell down on his ass ungracefully. Izuku found his panicking to be too cute, with how he lost all cool after waking up with a girl on one bed— though she didn't know how they slept together in the first place— that she couldn't keep the smile from breaking out into her face.

He grunted in pain before he heard a soft giggle and his mistress peeked from the bed to check on him. She was amused watching him in a mess so early in the morning. She was having a bit of fun. She was a little bit happier than she was for the last few months.

"Are you alright, Kacchan?" She asked with a teasing smile that instantly betrayed the concern she tried to coat her words.

Katsuki only averted his gaze in response. Clearly he was not. But if him being in a lame mess could make her a bit happier, could make her smile like that, then being lame once in a while will be worth it. He sighed and ran a hand through his messy bed hair before smiling at her and answered her with a gentle and loving— almost like an endearment— " _Shut up_."

She was clearly taken aback with Katsuki's newly found side— docile, calm and sweet— and wondered just where'd the short-fused, hot-tempered king had gone. She slowly adjusted her self on the bed to stare intensely at the young man, who remained seated on the floor, contemplating on his morning routine; clearly making his list already.

"My, Kacchan's gone and become a _lady-killer_ , huh?"

"Haa? What was that?" Katsuki snapped and turned back to her with an annoyed expression.

 _Oh, it was just an illusion after all._ Izuku thought before she giggled and shook her head gently and spoke "Much better. Kacchan's more normal that way." that left Katsuki all confused before he decided to start his routine and tucked the witch back to bed, strictly reminding her to rest, before leaving for school.

Being repeatedly reminded not to open the windows— because it's winter and she'll freeze to death— or not to step outside the house while he was gone— cause it wasn't safe with all those nasty people prowling about— or even not to get out of bed— because she needs to rest and recover from her cold— Izuku was now bored out of her wits.

She climbed out of bed and quickly decided to go and visit the other one for a brief moment. They need not meet each other. She was not going to force him to come home either. She just wants to see him and check on him if he was fine and well. Sadly, she cannot do that without a certain villain's help. They, after all, already changed their hideout after their attack.

 _I wonder if Kuro will help me._


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hello. I have news for everyone. As I am officially going back to school now, unfortunately I don't know if I will still have the time to update more often. I hope everyone will continue to read every chapter and leave words to cheer up the author. Thank you for the support always!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **Halloween G.**_

* * *

 _The Fabrication_

Strolling around the forest a mile away from her cabin, Izuku pondered how she'd call Kurogiri to come and help her. She could try to release her restraints and let it flow out to serve as a beacon but it didn't give her any guarantee that Kuro would be the one to come. It was also dangerous as it also meant that she'd be giving away her location to those who were pursuing her.

While thinking about these, she had wander off her usual route and briefly lost her direction. The wind was picking up now which meant she needed to go home before Katsuki arrives, else she'd be putting that king in an unnecessary ball of worry again and who knows what he'll destroy this time. She turned and turned but the way the snow covered the path and the wind blew off her prints, she had no idea which way was towards her cabin. She really was lost now.

 _Ugh. Great_.

Izuku decided to pick a direction and carefully treaded against the crunching ankle-deep snow. It didn't matter where she was headed to now, what was more important was that she find shelter first or a familiar landmark and start trekking back home from there.

But she'd already been walking for minutes and she still hadn't found anything yet— not a landmark or a shelter to weather the brewing snow storm. Izuku was left with no choice but to gamble on who would notice her beacon and come to find her. She'll just have to battle the direction back to a familiar spot out of whoever comes.

Releasing her restraints, she lied in wait for who came while also grabbing her coat tightly to somehow keep a little bit of heat while she shivered nonstop. It didn't even take five minutes before she felt another presence approach her.

 _Ah, here comes my prey_.

She thought and slowly let a few of her restraints close again to avoid more enemies spotting her. She was afraid her coordination might not be too good because of all the cold and her _cold_.

"What are you doing this far from your home... Izuku?" She heard a familiar voice, a familiar tone and finally noticed that familiar aura of both fire and snow. She whipped her head to finally see him again as tears threatened to spill from her orbs.

There he was, standing like the proper gentleman he was, wearing a black dress shirt with an icy-blue tie underneath his white vest and his red-half hair brushed up to show his brandished scar. He was different. He _felt_ different. But none of it mattered to Izuku, as she was too overtaken with her longing and happiness at finally laying eyes on the young man, that she had flung herself onto his embrace.

"Shouto!" She cried before the both of them fell on the snow with a loud crunch.

Shouto was, needless to say, dumbfounded. He didn't expect this kind of reaction. He expected more like a look of disgust, disappointment, anger or whatever, and not this warm loving embrace he was encased in.

Although he was astounded with the uncanny fervid affection Izuku was showering him with, he also did not let the opportunity slip by and returned the embrace with more passion and warmth as he relayed to the witch how much he wanted her in his arms always.

"I've missed you so much." Shouto whispered longingly as his hot breath fanned Izuku's ears that made her shiver— not from the cold, but from the pleasure and tingles it sent down on her spine. She'd never noticed just when this man's subtle touches, nuances and presence had filled her with so much emotion she could barely contain them properly.

"How are you, Shouto? Are you doing well?" Izuku asked casually, trying to strike up a normal conversation with this man while clearly hearing her own voice tremble. If you could hear her, you'd think that she was merely shuddering from the nipping cold but oh no, she was feeling scared. She was frightened of how this person had managed to subdue her as much; how the very thought of him leaving her again made her hurt so much that she'd just rather die. She was afraid that she was _hurting_ him the more she _longed_ for him.

"I'm fine, Izuku. I'm fine _now_."

"Kacchan and I are also fine, Shouto. We're always waiting for you. My windows are always open in case you decided to come home, I wanted to be the first to know."

At the mere mention of the other's name, Shouto's mood was quickly set off. He didn't really entirely hate the person, as he was currently the one providing protection to his beloved and he also really did it properly, but he hated having to hear his name roll off her lips. He selfishly wanted her to be his. His possessiveness turned him into the rotten man that he currently was. But there was nothing he could do, although his burning and chilling love for this woman had made him like that; he wouldn't have it any other way.

"The few months I spent away from you made me ponder and ponder. Why can't you just be mine, Izuku?" Shouto spoke as his words came out pleadingly, packed with emotions that just well up whenever it concerned this particular witch, as he stared at her with tears trickling quietly down from his eyes to his quivering lips.

"You know? This might be the first time you cried in front of me as you begged me for something that you desperately want." Izuku uttered softly as she trailed a line from Shouto's scar down to his jaw and to his lips. She missed the way they curved up in a gentle and happy smile. She missed the kindness and calmness that rolled off every time he opens them. She missed the way his lips felt on hers. "But I cannot be yours, Shouto. No. _You_ cannot be _mine_."

"Why?!" He cried, angry and sad at the words of his beloved. "Even though I love you this much. Why do you always choose Katsuki?!"

"Shouto, listen to me." Izuku cupped his face so he can see how she means every word she was about to tell him. "It is not because I choose Kacchan over you. I love the both of you, Shouto. The both of you are precious to me. But Shouto, this love that you harbour for me is not real. It is merely the contract compelling you to lay your life on the line for me and you are _mistaking_ it for _love_."

With how Izuku told him the reason behind the love he felt for the witch, it didn't seem like she was speaking for him but like as a reminder.

"How can you reject me like that?" Shouto got up and Izuku could very well see the hurt coating the boy's being. Well, if you'd been told by your beloved how your feelings were a mere fabrication of this damned contract and that it was a lie, it's definitely safe to say she'd broken the young boy's heart splendidly.

"Shouto—" "This is my life. This is my heart! I know what I feel! So please do not brush it off as a lie! A mistake! I know that you would never be able to return my love for you... but please don't treat this love as something as ridiculous as a lie." And with that, Shouto ran away, without hearing Izuku's response, and disappeared into the cold night once again. It was finally clear to him that Izuku would never be able to return his affections for her. He finally understood that Izuku would never love him back.

"Shouto! Wait!" Izuku tried to run and catch up with him but was unable to as the cold had already successfully seep through her body and shut her legs down. She was growing colder and weaker by the second before surrendering and laid down on the pure white sheet of snow.

Watching the dancing lights of the stars that seemed to glitter with the frost in the air, Izuku felt her heart clench painfully— like someone was wringing the life out of her, clutching it incredibly tight it felt like it was about to burst— as tears freely came down with the wind's soft howl that grew louder as it blew the cold snow stronger.

"Yes, Shouto. Your love for me is nothing but a fabrication... _of my love for you_." Izuku quietly whispered, hoping the snow would freeze her over to the point where her voice won't be heard anymore along with the pain she was feeling. It was, after all, better like this. He needs to stay away so he would not confuse himself any longer. If he stayed close to her like before, then she's afraid she would take advantage of that contract and bind him to her for all eternity. She was afraid she'd chain him further down with her, into the dark abyss of her heart. So he needs to go.

 _Run away, Shouto. Run far, far away. Somewhere you will never think of me. Somewhere I won't see you. Somewhere easier to sever your ties with me. Somewhere the contract won't chain you down. A place where you can be free. Live your life for yourself from now on please. This is my prayer for you._

"If there is a God, please... I beg you... take care of my Shouto for me." was the last she'd whisper before a full-on snow storm swallowed her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Your words always makes my day! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Halloween Godspell**

 **p.s. I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with school and only got the chance to write a new chapter. I hope everyone looks forward to the chapters!**

* * *

 _The Heart_

It was fine now. The storm had swallowed her. She can finally rest in peace. Although she regretted how she wasn't able to properly say her goodbyes to Katsuki and Shouto, maybe her dying would be the best for them. Shouto would be freed from the contract. Katsuki would not worry about her anymore and freely go back to his home. The both of them would be able to live their lives normally from then on.

A soft sound of dripping water flitted in her eardrums before she felt the warmth of a damp cloth run through her face, arms, neck and so on. A calming and reassuring warmth steadily spreading across her from someone holding her hand while another gently brushed her fringes away.

Slowly opening both of her eyes, adjusting to the light, Izuku saw Katsuki sitting on a chair beside her bed; looking relieved as he watched her gentle fluttering eyes.

 _I'm home_?

"Are you awake? Are you hungry? Do you want me to feed you something?" He suddenly shot her questions the moment he noticed her eyes flutter open and focus on him.

 _Was it a dream_?

"How was school?" Izuku croaked, her throat parched and hurting, while casually asking Katsuki about his day with a weak smile. She didn't know how long she was out. She could only hear the angry howl of the wind outside as the storm continued to rage.

"It was a breeze as usual. Morning was still lectures. The class had a practice bout with each other and sparred for the later half of the day. The rat— or whatever he was— and All— mmm... _They_ were still asking about how you were and sends their regards."

Izuku listened to Katsuki's calm voice as she closed her eyes again. Hearing how his day went was somehow convincing her that meeting Shouto really was just a dream. Listening to him was slowly lulling her back to sleep.

"Are you sleepy? Go and sleep more. I'll be here always." He reassured her and somehow Izuku knew he meant it. She let the sleepiness take her away once more and sink her into the dark oblivion of her dreams.

Katsuki, after noticing the steadiness of her breaths, stood up and picked the basin with him. He casted a brief glance towards the sleeping witch and proceeded to walking downstairs and made himself a cup of hot black coffee while letting his mind wander.

* * *

As Katsuki made way towards the cabin, he had this sudden urge to pick up his pace. He wasn't sure if it was because of the storm freezing him to his bones or this uncanny feeling of Izuku possibly causing trouble for him again. He opened the door and was greeted with emptiness. It had been like that for months now and although it irritates him, he kind of missed the other prick who would be home before him sometimes and already cooking dinner for Izuku.

He placed his things on the table and looked towards the staircase, wondering how the witch was doing. He decided to whip something up very fast and proceeded to the kitchen. He should make something easy to eat for when she wakes up. He was sure she haven't had anything to eat since morning and was lazing around again.

But he finally knew what was bugging him; urging him to hurry home. Someone was in their cabin. Someone who knew the place well to be able to cook something. Only they, who resided in that cabin, knew where they kept most of their utensils after all.

He pivoted on his heel and sprinted up to the witch's room, slamming it open so hard he swore he could've heard it creak in pain.

There he was, sitting beside Izuku, looking smart, neater and incredibly colder with that black dress shirt and his brushed up red hair. He turned slightly towards Katsuki with that new and gelid glint in his heterochromatic eyes and ignored him before turning back to Izuku without as much as a brief greeting towards the blonde.

"So you came back."

"I didn't." Shouto answered when he heard Katsuki talk.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here? Visiting the sick?"

"If she was sick, then why'd you let her go out on her own?" Shouto asked his own question as he kept his hold on Izuku's hands. She was still out of it and really burning up.

Katsuki couldn't answer him. He didn't let her go. He'd never let her if he was home. He knew he should've ditched school and just stayed with her till she was better. After all, a cold wouldn't last long. He curled his fists strongly, blaming himself for not paying enough attention to this crazy witch, before he asked his question again without providing the intruder an answer.

"I'm merely taking her home. She wandered a little too far this time."

The blonde clicked his tongue and clenched his fists. He repeatedly told her not to go out but she still did. Was it to find the heterochromatic boy? Or was she simply bored? God knows how much Katsuki tried to convince himself that it was the latter.

"Why would you even bother? You don't care for her anymore right? You left her to me for many months and you just traipse in her like nothing happened and take her home? Don't fuck with me, you bastard." Katsuki desperately tried to keep his teeth from gritting against each other but with the annoyance and anger he felt for the other who left their mistress in this poor state, he could barely keep himself in check.

"Would you rather I left her to die then?"

"Fucker! The moment you went with that handsy villain, you've already left her to die!" The king, already at his limit, lunged for Shouto and grabbed his collar; making sure the other understood the consequences of his past action. How his disappearance left a large hole in the witch's heart and how he was desperately trying to fix her. How the very sight and sound of another's name rolling off her pretty lips angered him to no end.

"Ah, are you saying that because she cannot live without me? Or you cannot protect her well enough on your own? If that's so, then leave her on my care and never show yourself in front of us again."

* * *

"Do you need _him_ that much?" Katsuki muttered against the faint smoke of his hot coffee before his attention was seized by a clattering sound from the stairs. He raised his ruby orbs towards the direction it came and saw the witch, clad in tons of blankets with a white patch on her forehead, coughing while smiling at him.

"What're you—" "I couldn't find Kacchan so I came down to look for you."

He stopped. It was just the fever. This delirious sweet talking is just because of the fever. Katsuki must not let himself be fooled by such a thing. Villains had this way— seducing their targets— to get whatever they want. Surely, Izuku could do this too. She was no exemption. He was a hero. She was a villain. A pretty perfect situation, ain't it?

"You could've just called for me." Katsuki spoke in a calm voice and pushed the chair, beneath him, back and walked towards the witch to adjust the blankets and wrap her up nicely before picking her up.

"But Kacchan... I did call for you and you weren't answering."

So why? Why can't Katsuki pull himself away from her? Why can't he leave her? The answer was already right in front of him. He could leave her and the person she needs the most will come back. He only needs to leave! That shouldn't be so hard, right?

" _I'm sorry_. I was thinking of something so I must've not heard it."

A giggle. An intoxicating little laugh. An enchanting radiant smile. It was her most powerful weapon. Enough to instantly ensnare anyone who'd lay their eyes on her. She laid there on Katsuki's arm while closing her eyes slowly, letting the bobbing motion of climbing up the stairs rock her back to sleep.

"It's quite rare for Kacchan to apologise." She whispered.

Placing the witch back in bed, he went around and checked things again. Izuku, noticing the pair of arms that encased her were gone, opened her eyes to observe Katsuki fumbling around her room.

"Kacchan." She called in a very weak and groggy voice while also feeling her eyelids threatening to close. Katsuki's ears perked up at her call and turned to her.

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

"Stay beside me, okay?" She spoke before her eyes fluttered close as she reached out her hand for Katsuki to take, to which the latter did not hesitate to hold. "Don't leave me."

It was that, right? This vulnerable and impossibly adorable human side of hers that makes one willingly lay their life for her and devote all they are to her that's made it difficult for Katsuki to leave, right? He cannot just leave a girl so broken, alone and sad just like that. His _pride_ will not allow him to. Or was it his _heart_?

"Of course. _I won't leave you_."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A long chapter for the readers that waited a long time for an update! I'm so sorry for being absent for a long time. I didn't get much chance to write. Anyway, I hope everyone will be satisfied with this new chapter! Thank you for reading and loving TVH! Hope to see you all and more new readers love TVH as always! Don't forget to drop your thoughts and love and energy for the author!**_

 _ **xoxo,**_

 _ **Halloween G.**_

* * *

 _The Ritual_

"Welcome home, Kacchan!" A beaming, full of life and happy voice greeted Katsuki as soon as he opened the door to the cabin and was met with a grinning Izuku that went from ear to ear. Already used to her unusual happy disposition recently, he simply gave her a nod and a soft acknowledging hum as he took off both of his shoes and changed to indoor slippers.

"I made dinner, Kacchan, so go ahead and clean yourself first while I prepare the table." She added and took Katsuki's bag off his grasps. Izuku had been taking good care of him for the past three months now. She's been depressed lesser and lesser as the days went by along with her mentioning the other man infrequently now.

Katsuki allowed her to take his things and proceeded to the shower. He kind of noticed that by keeping herself busy and directing her focus into something else, it allows her to forget and not think about the other. It allows her to escape her depression for a while. Katsuki knew that her dealing with her depression wasn't really healthy at all but he also couldn't say otherwise. If it gives her even a little bit of space to breathe, then he will not say anything else. If it allows her to smile and be happy like that, even temporarily, then Katsuki will even play along with her.

Walking out of the shower, Katsuki remembered how he didn't even bring a set of fresh clothes to wear after, so he wrapped a towel below his torso and walked out of the bathroom. Perking up at the sound of door being opened, Izuku peeked from the kitchen to call Katsuki for food only to meet the adonis-bodied handsome Katsuki fresh out of bath. My, what a sight for sore eyes!

"Wha-What... What the heck are you doing, Kacchan?!" Izuku cried and, out of embarrassment and surprise, sent a solidified ball of air towards Katsuki that hit him square on his bare torso.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK, DEKU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME?! I JUST FUCKING FORGOT TO BRING A CHANGE OF CLOTHES! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING MURDER ME! DIE!" Katsuki bellowed with sparking knuckles, displaying his irritation and anger at Izuku's sudden assault.

"O-Oh... Is that so?" Izuku muttered softly, averting her head to hide the blush that coated her freckle-peppered cheeks. Katsuki watched her being awkward and felt awkward as well, running a hand through his spiked hair and turned away as well, opting to just hurry the hell up to his room. Izuku getting embarrassed at seeing him naked made him feel embarrassed as well.

Leaving Izuku still flushed from her sudden outburst, he quickly climbed the stairs and disappeared. Izuku decided to erase the accident from her mind but damn was it hard— not after witnessing a perfectly sculptured muscular body like Katsuki's.

 _God, he did grow up well._

Izuku went back and sat on the chair, tried very hard not to think back to Katsuki's body when the person in question suddenly cried very loudly as the loud thumping of him rushing down to her reverberated through the whole cabin accompanied with his "DEKU! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ABSURDLY FUCKING LARGE EGG IN MY FUCKING ROOM?!"

"Oh! You found it!" Izuku smiled cheekily and laughed at the mess Katsuki was in after discovering the egg. Fortunately, he was clothed this time so Izuku breathed a sigh of relief. She would not know where to look if he was still in his state like earlier.

"Don't you fucking dare give me that cheeky ' _you found it_ ' crap! What the hell's up with that egg? You fucking went out without telling me again?!"

"Wait. That's what you're mad about?"

"What the hell you fucking deku?! DIE!" Katsuki grumbled while setting off brighter and larger sparks.

"Ka-Kacchan! Listen! I-I just wanted some exercise and you were at school—but look! I am not harmed! I got back by myself safely! Sorry Kacchan! I got bored!" Izuku frantically explained and spouted random things to try and pacify the raging king when she, unexpectedly, succeeded.

"You... were bored?" He asked, calmly— without his intimidating fireworks or the unnecessary loud screaming. Izuku panicked more at this uncharacteristic serenity within the blonde king and threw larger gestures while stating reasons for her boredom and ended her long rant with a soft "Sorry."

"No, it's okay. I should've thought how lonely it was to be left alone in a cabin like this— pretty secluded to boot." Katsuki told her and once again ran a hand through his spikes before glancing his pretty ruby orbs towards the meal his mistress had prepared. "We should eat before dinner cools down."

As if being jolted out of the brief shock from Katsuki's calmness, Izuku craned her head slowly towards the table and back to the blonde before exclaiming "Ah! Yes! Food! It'll get cold! Let's eat."

"Stupid." Katsuki muttered and shuffled in his seat, getting comfortable, before digging in.

Izuku was still dazed but was happy when Katsuki complimented her cooking. He was always the one with peculiar and hard to please taste buds. So him finally liking Izuku's cooking was like a great accomplishment to the witch. It'd been a while since she last properly took a good look at Katsuki's peaceful and relaxed profile. She was happy.

"Kacchan?" She called to which the man just gazed up from his bowl with an arched brow. "Thank you." She said with a very lovely and beautiful smile that Katsuki hadn't seen in her face for a while now. He missed her smiling like that that it surprised him and he choked on his soup.

"Wa-Water!" Izuku got up and ran to grab a glassful of water before handing it over to him while she rubbed his back in soothing touches that only worsened the blonde's condition before he finally pushed her hand away slightly while muttering "I'm fine" in between his coughs.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't give me that stupid look. I said I'm fine. Now eat!" Katsuki pointed at her seat across him to spur the witch into movement. The latter finally moved from Katsuki's back and returned to her seat but still held a worried look over to the king, who was trying incredibly hard to keep a poker face on and not blush really hard under that gaze.

"A-Anyway... What was that egg?"

"Oh? I don't really know but I think it'll suit you. Every boy must have a pet, right? You just won't be having a dog though." Izuku said. The smile that was ever present on her visage and the happiness that coloured her days were gradually returning now and Katsuki was willing to take on anything as long as it meant she'll keep that happy smile on her face. Even the mysterious creature he was yet to meet that she dumped in his care— he will take it.

"Kacchan... I... I'll be going out tomorrow again." Izuku spoke before sipping the soup from her spoon. "And maybe for the next few days as well." She added. She didn't need to cast an eye towards the other to know that her words had shocked him. He was ridiculously against the idea of her going out itself that it didn't need a clairvoyant to know his answer.

"Are you searching for _him_ yourself?"

Izuku shook her head. That wasn't the reason why she was going out more frequently for the past few days, whether Katsuki knew or not. There was something else and Katsuki felt she didn't want him to know what it was.

He took a mouthful of food and silently chewed on it. Izuku couldn't quite tell what the other was thinking as he just silently sat there, chewing on his food, without any of his usual protests about her going out by herself again. So it made Izuku fidget uncontrollably on her seat. It wasn't like Katsuki to just sit there without a word after her declaring that she was going out again.

After a while, and a few quiet huffs of exasperated sighs, Katsuki finally gave his answer and conceded to the witch's wish.

"Fine." He spoke that brought delight unto Izuku's nervous face. "But be back before the sun sets or at least before I come home."

It wasn't anything hard on Izuku's part. Katsuki's demand was well within reason and her power so she assured him that she will be back even before Katsuki. Izuku happily partook on the feast on the table while Katsuki just watched, mesmerised at this childish and innocent witch that just makes you forget just how cruel she could be, while she wore that big happy grin.

Of course, even though Katsuki acquiesced to Izuku's little declaration of exploring out the cabin once more, he cannot let her actually go without him knowing where she goes first. So he tailed her the very next day— ditching school— without her knowing. He was sure Izuku wouldn't tell him where she actually goes to so he resorted to that. He'd been a lot better at moving stealthily for a while now, so it was high time he put that skill into good use.

He surreptitiously followed after the witch when she came into this waterfall. It was the very same waterfall that was close to the lake she used to take a nap at. He watched her navigate her way behind the water curtain and into an open cave as she walked further inside.

Katsuki still followed her, now curious as to what her agenda was in that hidden cave. He followed her in and into a big air pocket with its ceiling suddenly stretching high up. At their front, where Izuku was walking towards to, was a big beautiful cerulean lake that seemed to glow dimly with the very little light that managed to seep into the numerous tiny cracks at the ceiling.

Stopping by the lake's edges, Izuku suddenly stripped out of her robes and dropped it into the ground before carefully and gingerly dipping her feet onto the lake and eventually half of her body.

Witnessing the sudden events, Katsuki blushed at the accidental lucky lecher moment and quickly averted his gaze. Thinking that maybe the witch just wanted a nice bath and he intruded on her got him very ashamed of himself. He was about to turn around and go home first when suddenly the whole surrounding lighted up.

Numerous candles ignited as they floated around the lake Izuku was at the center at. The thousands of crystals embedded on the walls and grounds of the cave added a very magical glow to the place. After a short silence, after the candles lit by themselves— which was probably Izuku's doing— Katsuki could hear a soft murmur from Izuku.

He couldn't quite make out everything she was saying. All he could hear were some words that sounded too foreign to him. They were all a slur of words to his ears. He could hear some _Inrita... finis... contractus..._ being said over and over again. It was then that it dawned on Katsuki that Izuku was performing a ritual. It was also then that he noticed how the candles formed a circle and how the bright red rubies, that stood out amongst all the stones, seemed to form an enchantment inside the circle.

 _What ritual is this?_

After having repeated the chanting for a certain amount of time, a sudden gust of wind gushed from Izuku as her outstretched hand high above her hand fell to her side and she gasped for breath.

"It still won't work after all. So a human and a witch's contract is this powerful, huh?" She voiced her unfiltered thoughts as she traced the mark, identical to Shouto's, etched on top of her left chest. She didn't care if she spoke her thoughts. After all, she believed that she was alone. "Guess there's only _that_ then."

After having said that, Izuku once again lifted her hands up above her before materializing a small ritual dagger in her hand.

" _Hoc pugione et discumbere in corde meo. Et non nocuerunt mihi memores mea. Tenetur eam dimittere unum in contractus." (Let this dagger sit in my heart. Let it hurt as I remember my love. Let it release the one bound to this contract.)_ Izuku repeated at least thrice before suddenly impaling the dagger straight to her heart. Katsuki, alarmed at the actions of his mistress, cared not if she was naked or if she discovers him but he immediately ran towards her; yelling curses and insults at the reckless move of the witch.

He jumped down at the waist-high lake and scrambled towards the witch, still bent over and clutching her chest, before grabbing her by the shoulder and she fell limply on his arms while muttering a soft " _et oblinito in memoriam ejus dilectione mea_." ( _Let it seal the memories of my love.)_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING DEKU?!" Katsuki cried angrily before Izuku's hands released the dagger and it vanished. Even the wound the dagger created was gone. It was just like it didn't even happen at all. There was no trace of the impaling material. "What the fuck?"

"Mm." Moaning, Izuku stirred up as if she was asleep and looked towards Katsuki's worried, alert and very alarmed ruby orbs. "Oh, it's Kacchan. Good mor—" she tried to greet before noticing the unfamiliar and high rocky ceiling, the soft movement and sound of the rippling water, and the feel of Katsuki's skin on her skin.

The cave reverberated with Izuku's high-pitched scream as she pushed the man, who held her in his arms, away and fell in the water. Katsuki, unsure of what just happened, momentarily panicked before Izuku's head popped out of the water as her arms tried to cover what they could cover.

"Wh-Why is Kacchan here? Wh-Why am I here? W-W-Wh-Why am I n-n-n-naked?" She stuttered as she sported a very deep shade of red blush.

"I should be asking you that! What were you doing stabbing yourself like that?! Where's the dagger? Why are you not hurt? What the fuck happened?!" Katsuki asked questions after questions looking more distraught than ever. Well, if you witnessed someone impaling theirselves you'd be traumatised as well.

"I... I did what? Why would I stab myself? I came here for a bath... right?" She whispered in a very unsure voice before letting her eyes roam around the cave and found nothing out of the sorts that told her anything other than taking a simple bath.

"What the fuck?! I thought you'd be taking a bath at first as well! But then you had to go and start whispering weird incantations!"

"What are you talking about, Kacchan?"

"Is this about _him_ again?! That fucking bastard?!" Katsuki cried, unable to accept that the half-breed could deal this much effect on her— that he could turn her into a mess like this. He refuses to accept that Shouto held a much larger share of her heart.

"Who are you talking about, Kacchan?" Izuku, looking lost more than ever, slowly walked towards the side to grab her robe and cover herself up.

"That fucking half-breed, Todoroki Shouto!" Katsuki burst.

Reaching his limit, he didn't care if he causes her more heartache by reminding her of that bastard. He wanted her to give up on him even though he knew very well that she wouldn't be able to because he also knew that even if his' and Shouto's roles were reversed, she also wouldn't give up on him. She was just like that.

He turned his head away in an attempt to protect himself— from the sight of a heartbroken Izuku still yearning, hoping and wishing for the other to come home and be with them again.

"Kacchan.." She spoke carefully and Katsuki dreaded to hear the sadness in her voice whenever she speaks about him. "... who is that?"


	22. Chapter 22

**I've been wanting to update for a while now but I never got to finish this chapter. I've been so lazy and unmotivated for the last few months so please excuse me. Anyway, enough excuses. Here's the chapter. Hope you enjoy it like always!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**

* * *

 _The_ _Ice_

So it has been a week since Deku performed the ritual. There weren't any major changes to her so it was fine and all. There was just one thing— she cannot seem to remember Shouto Todoroki at all. Well, Katsuki was fine with it. It was a lot easier for his heart to not hear her speak about the half n' half ever again. So he never once brought it up.

Culture festival, an event in Katsuki's school, was around the corner. He invited Izuku to come— not so politely; like he can ever be polite though— and gave her a pass. Izuku happily accepted it and told him she was _absolutely_ going.

There wasn't much going on in the cabin and Katsuki was coming home a lot later than usual because of preparations so Izuku, on a random day, decided to drop by Katsuki's school— in her student disguise again— before heading home from grocery shopping. She tried Katsuki's room at first but didn't see the blonde there. She tried to ask a classmate of him— a boy with vibrant red tall pointy hair— but he didn't know where he was. She wandered around the place till, on a random chance, saw that familiar blonde spikes turning at a corner and going upstairs.

Izuku skipped following Katsuki up to the rooftop before finally noticing the other girl already there. Katsuki's usual annoyed face wasn't there. He was sporting a very tiny smile, one that wasn't easily noticed but wouldn't slip past Izuku's keen observation. He was _happy_. With an unknown irritation, Izuku came out of hiding against the door and grabbed the blonde boy's attention.

"Kacchan?"

"Deku? What're you doing here?" Katsuki asked his mistress standing incredibly still at the door, her piercing gaze not leaving the ebony-haired beautiful girl in front of the King. "Did you perhaps.. get bored again?" Katsuki shot another question, trying real hard not to let his giddiness at seeing his mistress come to school for him— since Shouto wasn't around anymore— slip out from his voice or his face. "De—"

All of a sudden, without a warning, Izuku suddenly shot a thinly condensed air towards the girl, which barely managed to suffer a minor cut. If not for her being wary of how the newcomer was eyeing her with murderous aura coating her entire being. Ah, that undeniable bloodlust that she seemed to wear up her sleeves too easily.

"DEKU?! WHAT THE FUCK?! Yaoyorozu! Are you okay?" Katsuki asked his classmate being assaulted by his mistress.

Yaoyorozu, briefly glancing towards Katsuki, nodded her head. It wasn't a surprise how she couldn't summon even a little bit of her voice to answer. This girl was danger. Yaoyorozu Momo could tell that much, but why she was attacking her puzzled Momo.

"DEKU! WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Katsuki cried as he stood in front of the witch; to try and block her from further attacking Momo. He knew that it wasn't like her to attack someone so randomly. Something must've triggered her.

"Kacchan... are you _defending her_? Who is _she_ to you?" She asked, in a cold voice with a very dangerous edge to her tone with that cold oppressive dull glow in her emerald eyes, as she regarded the poor trembling girl like an insignificant insect daring to spoil her day and took small steps closer to them. The more closer she got, the more overbearing her presence felt. It was the first time Katsuki saw the real _Witch Queen_.

"She's... She's a classmate, Deku! What the fuck's wrong?!"

"She dared call you up _here_." Was it really? _Was it as simple as that?_ There was something else. Something that irritated the hell out of Izuku as she laid eyes on this black-haired beauty. Izuku couldn't quite tell it but there's been this annoying buzz in her system that told her she was someone significant but can't quite remember what it was.

"What the fuck is wrong with calling me up here? She wanted me to check something! It's my part for our chores for the upcoming festival! Deku! Calm the fuck down!" Katsuki tried to pacify the witch and managed to halt her slow advance before she finally shifted her gaze to Katsuki. Irritation, sadness, worry, anxiety, anger— a mess of emotions clouded her emerald orbs as she spoke to Katsuki. "Why do you continue to defend her Kacchan? Do you like her?"

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! YOU'VE NO IDEA WHAT I FEEL?! I DON'T LIKE HER! NEVER DID! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING DENSE AND THICK SKULL YOU FUCKING OLD HAG!" Katsuki screamed, frustrated that after all his uncharacteristic gestures trying to get it across her, she never thought of it as anything else— she never saw it for what it was and that annoyed the hell out of Katsuki.

"This bitch... it was just like _before_..." Izuku raised her hand above her, summoning a thin disc of condensed air again before Katsuki managed to grab hold of her arm, cupped her cheek using his other free hand and forced her to look at him.

"STOP THIS YOU FUCKING WITCH!" Katsuki cried, trying to somehow calm Izuku out of whatever was setting her off. Izuku grimaced as she watched Katsuki's ruby orbs serious about stopping her rampage— stopping her from disposing of this annoying bitch.

"So.. that's your choice." Izuku spoke in a soft yet cold voice before sending Katsuki back while also releasing a part of her seal; the purple lines running across her body with visible electrical sparks coating her. "So you choose her over me."

"This fucking witch." Katsuki growled low in his throat before barking at Momo to run the hell away from the place. He cannot leisurely divide his attention of pacifying the witch by also trying to protect her from the witch's uncanny irritation with her. "RUN!"

It was Katsuki's signal to Yaoyorozu before charging towards Izuku, who knew what Katsuki was trying to do, but decided to leave Momo be for the moment. Katsuki was nowhere near Izuku's level so she could just render him unconscious in a quick movement and she'll catch up with that bitch in no time.

Igniting his explosive quirk, Katsuki propelled himself towards Izuku with a huge swing of his right arm to which Izuku dodged too easily. Izuku knew Katsuki's habits. She, after all, observed him for a very long time as he sparred with her and... _who was Kacchan's other sparring partner?_

With that brief distraction— a blank in her memory— Katsuki managed to land a strong enough kick on Izuku's arm she barely managed to get up in an attempt to block Katsuki's move. Izuku skidded to the side a bit before lifting an angry gaze towards Katsuki.

"Damn! I've always wanted to get a hit in, you fucking old hag! Are you calm yet? Can you fucking think straight now? If not, I can still go, damn deku! Come on!" Katsuki goaded the irked Izuku and decided to get serious as she formed a densely condensed air in her palm and shrunk its size to further condense it. "Hah! You're really going for the kill, huh?"

Katsuki also prepared the biggest explosion he could muster and moved first as he sprinted towards Izuku while shooting his explosion towards the witch. It happened so fast that Katsuki was left slack-jawed while he traced the wall of ice that stood high after blocking his explosion and kidnapping the witch, who was also prepared to stave off Katsuki's explosion, and leaving behind a brief message of " _Useless_.".

"DAMMIT! HALF BREED!" Katsuki screamed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey I've been missing for a while, I know. Sorry for that! I actually had a writer's block so I wasn't able to write for a while. anyway, here's a bit longer chapter for everyone that waited for this. Thank you for the support always!**

 **xoxo,**

 **Halloween G.**

 _The curse_

* * *

After struggling so much against this stranger's hold who, not only came and abducted her in the middle of her bout with Katsuki, transferred her unwillingly through Kuro's portal. Izuku had a thought that maybe he was another one of Shigaraki's minions out to take her to him again.

"Unhand me you mongrel! You know I could do away with this offending hand of yours if I wanted to!" Izuku continued to struggle against Shouto's arms wrapped securely around her. Weird thing was that Izuku did not seem to mind it that much. There was something about him that felt oddly familiar.

"Of course, I am well aware of your full capabilities, Izuku, but I also know that you won't be doing that." He said with an uncanny gentle and cool smile. It was making Izuku's frozen heart ache so damn much.

Shouto placed her down when they entered what seemed to be his quarters and she continued to glare at him. It was weird and awkward for Shouto, who kept thinking that maybe his mistress finally hated him, before he chose to sit down on a space opposite of her.

It was a traditional Japanese-styled room—with the tatami mats, futon, and the traditional sliding door—that kind of suited him. Izuku didn't know why but she felt that the room really suited him. But this wasn't enough to let her bring down her guard as she kept her glare on him without even blinking.

"I understand that you must not want to see me right now—not after I left you like that—but I also cannot just leave you duking it out with Katsuki. I know that you're a lot more powerful than him and my intervention wasn't necessarily needed, but I just wanted to protect you from the unneeded hurt." He rambled as he fidgeted with his clasped hands. He was tensed, that, Izuku could tell as to why, well, she haven't the slightest clue.

"Of course, not that you wanted to hear that from me." He added with a slight grimace and a bitter smile as he looked away.

"I should probably cut you there. You have this very sad air about you like you're guilty of something which I have no idea about. You also seem to know Kacchan and I also don't know why. Lastly, who the heck are you? You're talking to me as if we're close and yet I do not know you nor your name. Shouldn't we start there first before anything else?" Izuku chattered.

Shouto was just silently sitting there across her—lost, unbelieving, confused—as he gripped his hands tightly. He didn't understand what was going on. Surely, Izuku wouldn't act as if she didn't know him out of spite, right? So did she somehow lose her memories of him—only? Was it…

"Was it Katsuki?" he whispered to which Izuku barely heard.

The air suddenly turned hot as steams started to come out of his body before fires started to snake around the other half of his body and his eyes were coated with undeniable murderous intent. He was out to kill someone now.

"Umm. What are you doing? How dare you emit that killing aura in my presence?" Izuku interjected that somehow briefly distracted Shouto from his bloodlust with a soft "Eh?"

"In the presence of this queen, you dare to be that rude?" she asked with a haughty voice as she crossed her legs and crossed her arms across her chest like the offended queen that she is. My, she was beautiful nonetheless.

This cracked Shouto. He never once saw Izuku act like that—a proper queen. She was always without confidence or care about her status. She'd rather spend her days silently in her little cabin than deal with all these annoying stuff about her being the Witch Queen. Though the Izuku in front of him right now didn't seem to mind her status anymore and was proudly flaunting it even.

"You've changed indeed. You used to hate your title so much and now look at you, a year changed you so much." Shouto said with a wistful and melancholic face. He was not trying to smile anymore and this clenched Izuku's heart so painfully.

"Who… are _you_?" Izuku whispered so bitterly before falling unconscious on Shouto's folded futon.

"I-Izuku?" Shouto scrambled up to his feet and rushed towards Izuku. She was breathing so that was somehow a load off his chest but she was clearly in pain from something as she started to burn up. Panicking, he called Kurogiri over. Kurogiri must know something, after all, he's always the one who patches them up when they were injured.

"This is… weird. She doesn't seem to have any external injuries and yet she's clearly in pain from her increased breathing and her profuse sweating." Kuro muttered under his breath as he continued to check Izuku for any visible injuries—no matter how small or inconspicuous it was. "Please excuse me, Izuku-sama."

Kurogiri briefly said a permission before taking Izuku's hand that clenched the fabric over her chest. He ripped her cloth apart and discovered a tattoo he wasn't familiar of.

"That…" Shouto whispered and grabbed Kurogiri's attention. "What is it?"

"I have that same mark. I got it from when I formed a contract with her." Shouto told Kurogiri and pulled the hem from his neck down to expose his mark. Unfortunately, it wasn't there anymore. "What? What happened? Where's the mark?"

"What's wrong?" Kuro asked while placing a damp towel on Izuku's forehead to somehow lessen Izuku's rising temperature.

"The mark! The one that looked like a blooming flower! The one over my chest! It's gone!" Shouto was starting to panic again. Him losing his mark and Izuku burning up and in pain like this was like a bad omen of what's about to happen. His instinct was screaming at him to do something. Fast!

"Katsuki! He knows something!" Shouto suddenly declared and asked Kurogiri to transfer him to Katsuki right that moment. If there was someone who can help Izuku now—no matter how much he hated it or irritated him—it was Katsuki.

* * *

Katsuki, who was back at the cabin, pondered on how to recapture Izuku from Shouto when the idea that maybe he shouldn't crossed his mind. After all, Izuku needed Shouto more than him and now that she was with him, was it really a great idea to go and separate her from him again?

He was debating with his self before a portal—he was disgustingly familiar of—formed and out came the very person he fucking didn't want to see right now.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you bastard?"

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO IZUKU, BASTARD?!" Shouto suddenly charged at him and seized his collar. He was burning with bloodlust. He was mad with rage. Shouto was ready to kill him anytime. _Perfect_.

"OH? YOU WANNA GO FUCKING HALF BREED? COME AT ME! I'VE BEEN DYING TO ADD ANOTHER FUCKING FLAW TO THAT FUCKING SISSY FACE OF YOURS!" Katsuki bellowed and opened his palm for an exploding attack aimed at Shouto's face, to which the latter blocked with a pillar of ice from the ground that cuffed Katsuki's wrist.

"I am not in the mood to play around with you, Bakugo! Izuku's dying right now and I'm sure as hell it's your fault! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU DID TO HER BEFORE I GRILL YOUR GUTS!"

"What? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?! DEKU'S DYING?!" Katsuki was taken aback with Shouto's news about Izuku's current health. He just got her from him for a few hours and now she's fucking dying? "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING ASSHOLE?! HOW THE HELL IS SHE DYING?!"

"Well you tell me, bastard! What have you done to her?!"

"WHAT—! Wait… could it be—?"

"SHOUTO! Hurry up! A deep cut appeared on her chest and she's started to cough blood! Her temperature's also dropping fast!" the both of them heard Kurogiri's alarmed voice from beyond the portal. Shouto didn't have much time now. Katsuki needs to help her right now. And with what he heard, Katsuki was now sure what the hell was going on.

"Please, Katsuki. _I beg you_! I'll die if she dies. I don't know how else to live if not for her sake." Shouto pleaded the King in a broken voice. Even the past year he didn't show himself to Izuku, he had always watched over her from afar. That was how he was able to act quickly when Katsuki and Izuku had that fight.

"Move aside, asswipe. Even if you don't beg me like that, I will save her. You're not the only one who _loves_ her, asshole." Katsuki promulgated and bumped Shouto's shoulder to forcefully move him out of his way as he stepped into the portal and found the unconscious Izuku.

"You fucking witch! You pushed yourself too far this time." Katsuki muttered agonizingly before he bent down close to the witch. "You think I didn't research what you did that day on the cave? You shouldn't go near him. You decided that yourself, right? So this time, you're definitely coming back with me."

Katsuki bent low enough that his lips were next to the witch's ears and whispered something inaudible to both Kurogiri and Shouto Todoroki. With this, he was now the only one capable of saving Izuku. Shouto was out of the picture now.

Izuku started to stabilize as her breathing slowly became even and her temperature rose to normal levels. Shouto and Kuro both breathed a sigh of relief and yet Shouto still was frustrated at how useless he was when Izuku needed him the most—or was it him she needed?

Kuro laid Izuku properly so she could rest while Shouto and Katsuki both stepped out the room.

"So what have you done to her this time?" Shouto asked. Katsuki must've done something—something he wasn't aware; from one of the few times he went away on an errand and wasn't able to keep an eye on Izuku perhaps?

"I didn't. She did that on herself willingly. I just happened to witness how she did it." Katsuki filled him in. It wasn't necessarily a secret and it was better that Shouto knew, that way, Katsuki had proof she didn't want Shouto anymore. He'll be able to keep him at bay now. He'll be able to have Izuku for himself without worrying about Shouto interfering.

"I see. So she's finally moved on and forgotten about me, then?" Regret filled Shouto's voice before he turned around and left. Katsuki didn't follow nor turned to him. He knew what Shouto felt. It was the least he could do because he also cannot let Izuku go.


End file.
